D'un combini
by Auk
Summary: Où il est question d'un combini, de Tokyo, d'un brun, d'un blond. De yakitoris, de ramens, d'une vie presque monotone, D'arrogance et de jovialité, d'hiver et d'été. Où il est question de rencontres qui changent une vie, de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, d'une grande histoire, mais surtout d'amour et d'amitié. AU / SasuxSakuxNaru
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! C'est un petit prologue pour une fic qui s'annonce certainement longue, alors je vais tâcher de faire une toute petite annonce . Pour en savoir plus vous pouvez aller voir mon profil :) C'est une histoire qui pourrait être séparée en deux parties, si cela peut vous aider.

Couple : Sakura x Sasuke au début pour sûr, pour la première partie, le reste se saura par la suite ! (Naruto fera son entrée avec d'autres personnages comme Hinata etc :) )

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (pour le moment...) l'histoire est mienne :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

–-

**D'un combini**

**Prologue**

Ce fut durant un hiver particulièrement froid que mon chemin croisa pour la première fois celui d'Uchiha Sasuke.

A l'inverse, je rencontrai Uzumaki Naruto lors du brûlant été qui suivit.

Ma vie était à la fois mouvementée et monotone. Mouvementée de par le lieu où j'habitais le temps de mes études, Tokyo, et monotone puisque je n'étais qu'une vulgaire étudiante en médecine qui travaillait dans un combini, étant presque dénuée de toute vie sociale et affective. _Affective surtout._

Mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Je n'ai jamais trop cru à toutes ces histoires de destin, ni même à la simple idée qu'une vie puisse basculer à la rencontre d'une personne. En vérité, je crois pouvoir assurer que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu foi en l'amour. On pourrait penser que ce discours ne peut sortir que de la bouche d'une personne au cœur brisé, mais le mien a su rester intact, et ça depuis les amourettes vaporeuses de mon enfance.

Certaines personnes comme ma meilleure amie, Yamanaka Ino, ont pour but suprême de se sentir aimés et cherchent même l'amour d'une vie. Aux antipodes de cette mentalité se trouvent des gens comme moi, qui ai ressenti vers l'adolescence un besoin de faire de mes mains quelque chose d'utile.

« Cravacher » était le mot approprié pour décrire cette période de ma vie. J'étais partie vivre dans un minuscule appartement à Tokyo, laissant derrière moi mes parents à Osaka, avec pour idée de devenir une grande médecin, naïve que j'étais. J'avais déniché un petit boulot de vendeuse dans le combini juste au bas de mon immeuble. Le proprio tenait tout le bâtiment, il était sympa, mais avait tendance à me faire faire des extras « déduis de mon loyer »

Je crois que c'est de cette manière que je me trouvais régulièrement sur un vélo à devoir aller livrer des commandes de tous les cotés de la ville. C'était une façon de se démarquer des autres combinis. _Et de perdre des calories, _C'est ce que je me disais lors de mes nombreuses livraisons pour me reconcentrer.

Tokyo est une grande ville, _super dense_. J'avais l'impression de m'y perdre dès que je quittais mon périmètre quotidien, approximativement déployé sur un kilomètre carré, sans compter le chemin jusqu'à mon université. Le combini était donc au centre de mon quotidien. Il était tenu par Teuchi Ichiraku, qui regrettait chaque jour que son concept de bar à ramen n'ai pas eu franc succès auprès des habitants.

Mes journées s'enchaînaient inlassablement, dignes du rythme d'un combini.

Mon nom est Sakura Haruno, et ma vie était sacrément monotone. Sacrément , jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un virage à 180 degrés, l'année où pour la première fois je croisai Sasuke Uchiha, lui, son entourage, et la vague d'événements qui s'abattirent sur moi par la suite. J'étais à présent sûre de pouvoir affirmer qu'une vie pouvait basculer à la simple rencontre d'une personne, vous laissant comme seul témoin bien incapable d'agir contre ses sentiments.

–-

J'espère que cet avant goût quasi minuscule vous aura plu, la suite pour bientôt !

Auk


	2. Chapitre Un

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

–-

**Chapitre Un :**

**Où il est question de bar, de gros sourcils et de yakitori.**

Je m'affalai sur mon canapé, ayant juste pris la peine d'enlever mes chaussures à l'entrée. _Bordel il fait froid. _Nous entamions le cœur même de l'hiver, le chauffage avait rendu l'âme et Ichiraku, le propriétaire du combini d'en bas ainsi que de mon appartement s'était donné deux semaines pour régler le problème. Le combini avait retrouver sa chaleur, mon appartement, non. Cela durait depuis une semaine, j'avais eu droit à deux couvertures polaires généreusement offertes et au bout de trois jours l'eau chaude de ma douche avait fait son grand retour. _Hourra !_

Je soupirai, cette journée avait été longue. Mon mois de vacance avait commencé, et mon plein temps au combini au même moment. Il était déjà tard, mais un combini n'avait pas d'heure. Le son de mon téléphone, posé sur la table basse résonna. Je tendis le bras. _Alleeeez ne me force pas à me lever !_ Ma flemmardise du soir me fit tendre le bras encore plus loin, je le touchai presque à la troisième sonnerie. L'espace de la seconde où je dû me relever, je maudis la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil d'insister.

-Allô ?

-Sakura !

Je me raffalai sur mon canapé, passant ma paume sur mon front pour dégager mes quelques mèches roses.

-Oui, Ino, dis-je d'un ton quelque peu las.

-Oh non ! Toi, tu es devant la télé en pyjama, je me trompe ? Je te connais Haruno ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Quoi ? Elle m'arracha un rire, je viens juste de rentrer, figure toi.

_Et la prochaine étape était le pyjama. _Ino était une fille perspicace. Elle vivait chez ses parents, fleuristes, à quelques rues de là. Elle avait à la différence de moi, tout son temps pour s'adonner à ses loisirs, particulièrement le soir.

-Habille toi Sakura, ce soir on sort !

-Comme hier tu veux dire ?

J'observai une mèche de cheveux aux pointes fourchues en fronçant les sourcils. J'entendis mon amie rire à son téléphone.

-Tu parles de ces trois livraisons que je t'ai aidé à faire à l'autre bout de la ville ?

-On s'est couchées tard, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Je l'entendis rire de nouveau avant de répliquer. Du coin de l'œil je vis ma petite armoire pleine de livres de médecine, prête à s'écrouler. Je soupirai. _Pour une fois que je peux me passer de vous plus de deux jours. _Elle mit le haut parleur bruyamment.

-Je suis en train de me préparer, je passe te chercher d'ici vingt minutes ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Répondis-je ironiquement

Je ne pu m'empêcher de bailler.

-Et où va-t-on ?

-Surprise !

Je voyais presque son clin d'œil d'ici. En raccrochant, je restai admirer le plafond quelques instant. _J'ai rien à me mettre. _J'imaginais Ino avec une tenue courte, suffisamment pour être sexy mais pas assez pour être vulgaire. Elle savait jouer de ses charmes. Moi non._ Ino a des gros seins, moi non. _Je me relevai soudainement, si bien que j'en eu mal à la tête. Il faisait toujours froid. Sur place, je commençai à agiter les bras pour me réchauffer.

Mon appartement était, comme un appartement dans Tokyo pour un budget d'étudiante -aidée par ses parents- devait l'être. J'étais chanceuse d'avoir Ichiraku, il me faisait une réduction, j'étais pour ainsi dire mieux logée d'une pièce que les autres. Une minuscule chambre, juste la place d'un lit, _deux places le lit, mon sommeil est sacré, _et une petite armoire à vêtement. Une autre salle renfermait ma salle de bain.

J'ouvris mon armoire, il me fallait quelque chose de confortable, et qui n'était pas provocateur. J'étais chanceuse, les deux allaient rarement ensemble. Il faisait un froid monstre dehors, mais je voyais déjà Ino m'interdire de mettre un pantalon, accusant ma non féminité dans ces derniers. J'optais donc pour des collants, épais, opaques, et très doux._ On a connu plus sexy, mais je suis bien dedans. _Et puis je n'avais pas envie de plaire particulièrement. C'est peut être pourquoi je craquai pour un gros pull en laine blanc, qui descendait aux cuisses. Pour être sûre, je mis un short noir particulièrement court, au cas où je devrai me baisser et laisser aux gens l'occasion d'admirer mon postérieur en collant.

Je me regardai dans le miroir de la porte en bois de mon armoire. _Eh merde, Ino va me crier dessus. _Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mettre une robe, surtout si Ichiraku m'appelait en urgence pour aller livrer une commande. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais en pleine nuit, mais c'était le risque à prendre à vouloir se démarquer des autres combinis. En quelques pas je passai de ma petite chambre à ma petite salle de bain. Mes yeux verts étaient ornés de cernes. Je n'étais pas maquillée, mais je fis un effort en sortant mon mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre qui rehaussèrent mon teint. J'hésitai à coiffer mes cheveux en queue de cheval. _Ino va m'engueuler, elle trouve que ça fait trop strict._ En temps normal je me fiche de ce que peux bien dire ma meilleure amie, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer de longues minutes à subir ses argumentations sur « pourquoi je ne dois pas attacher mes cheveux quand on sort le soir »

Je me les brossai, prenant tout de même un élastique autour de mon poignet. _On ne sait jamais. _A peine avais-je eu le temps de constater le résultat final qu'Ino déboula dans mon appartement. Elle avait mis 10 minutes, sûrement déjà prête, et n'avait pas frappé avant d'entrer. Je la constatai, habillée d'une robe violette particulièrement près du corps, arrivant mi-cuisse, mais sans décolleté, avec un simple perfecto en cuir par dessus. Elle ouvrit la bouche en me regardant. _La réplique allait tomber ._

-Haruno, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es habillée comme une fille d'école primaire ? Il est où le cartable qui va avec ?

Mine de rien, sa phrase me fit rire. Elle plaqua sa main sur son front. Elle, elle avait le droit de s'attacher les cheveux, parce qu'ils étaient d'une longueur extrême et que sur elle, ça ne faisait jamais « strict ». Elle s'approcha de moi, faisant claquer ses talons sur mon parquet.

-J'adore ce gros pull en laine, mais pour sort-

-Ino, la dernière fois que j'ai mis une de tes robes, on a cru que j'étais ta petite sœur voulant se grandir en mettant des fringues pas à sa taille.

_Surtout au niveau de la poitrine. _

Elle étouffa un rire avant d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la laissai faire. Elle ressorti avec des bottines à talons en daim noir. Je ne les mettais jamais, mais vu le sourire qu'elle me fit, c'était le grand soir pour ces chaussures.

-Enfile-les et on y va !

Elle les déposa à mes pieds, puis en se relevant toucha la pointe de mes cheveux. _Oui je dois aller chez le coiffeur. _Miraculeusement, elle ne dit rien et prit une grosse écharpe en laine noire qui se promenait sur mon canapé pour la mettre autour de son cou.

-Il fait un froid glacial dehors !

J'étais fin prête. Je ne voulais pas sortir, mais je me surpris à presser le pas d'Ino, plus vite on serait parties, plus vite je serai revenue. Au moment de vouloir prendre mon manteau, elle me fit signe d'y aller comme ça

-On ne va pas loin !

Je soupirai. Moi qui croyais avoir chaud, j'allais me retrouver glacée . Je fermai ma porte à clé en faisant glisser mon sac son mon épaule, qui allai se cogner sur ma hanche.

-Donc, on va où ? Demandai-je une seconde fois.

-Au bar dansant au coin de la rue ! Je l'ai découvert en me promenant avec Tenten l'autre soir, embraya-t-elle, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle peut être lourde depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Neji ! Vivement qu'ils retournent ensemble de nouveau.

C'était parti. Je retrouvai mon amie plus commère que jamais. J'étais dépitée d'apprendre que nous nous dirigions vers un bar _dansant, _mais plutôt rassurée de savoir qu'il n'était pas loin de mon habitat. Elle m'agrippa le bras pour ne pas me perdre, il y avait un monde fou dans les rues et une animation considérable, il était déjà tard, environ 22h40. Je n'aimais pas marcher en talons, ceux-ci étaient plutôt fins et tout mon poids était reposé sur mes orteils, je m'attendais à passer une soirée douloureuse.

-On y est !

Je déglutis en voyant mon amie me tirer vers l'entrée d'où sortait une musique beaucoup trop forte.

-Tu vas voir !

Et je vis. En entrant, la lumière était violette, comme Ino, puis elle se mit à basculer sur toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Le coté « dansant » représentait environ 90% et le coté bar seulement 10. _Mon dieu, ça pue déjà la sueur. _Heureusement pour moi, je repérai avant même d'avoir pris conscience de l'espace qui m'entourait, un coin de bar vide, un tabouret qui semblait m'appeler . Ino se mit à me crier dans les oreilles pour se faire entendre.

-Viens, on va s'asseoir là !

Elle désigna du doigt une autre partie du bar, avec cette fois-ci des gens. Des garçons, même. Ca y est, le radar à chair fraîche d'origine masculine d'Ino était activé. Éperdument à la recherche de l'amour, elle avait cependant tendance à toujours se diriger vers des garçons aux désirs seulement charnels. _Voir complètement sexuels. _Je soupirai. Le temps qu'on se dirige vers ce point que je fixais, je me demandai comment allions-nous faire pour loger à deux entre ces groupes de personnes. Et nous logions. Serrées comme des sardines, mais nous logions. Immédiatement les fesses posées, je me mis à jauger les personnes qui m'entouraient. A ma droite se trouvait Ino, à ma gauche, deux garçons. L'un était étonnement repoussant. _C'est quoi, ces sourcils ?! _Et l'autre était dos à moi. Mon regard croisa celui du garçon à la coupe au bol et aux épais sourcils, je m'empressai de détourner les yeux.

-Sakura, tu commandes quoi ? Pour moi, ça sera un whisky ! S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant sur le comptoir, sa queue de cheval blonde tombant de son épaule telle une cascade.

Elle attira aussitôt le regard des garçons à droites, puis plus discrètement celui des garçons que j'avais zieuté. Je sentis que la drague allait être particulièrement lourde ce soir, quand le garçon à sa droite se retourna avec un sourire en coin. _Sourire du chasseur qui a trouvé sa proie, « on. » . _Une autre des particularités d'Ino qui sort le soir était l'alcool. Elle ne connaissait pas sa limite, et ne la connaîtra probablement jamais, en vue du whisky pur par lequel elle s'apprêtait à commencer. Souvent elle comptait sur moi pour la contrôler. Mais souvent je devais plus contrôler les mecs qui lui tournaient autour. Celui de ce soir avait un visage banal et lorsqu'il proposa à Ino de payer son verre, je pu enfin voir le visage du garçon à ma gauche qui me tournait le dos plus tôt, et qui semblait avoir été captivé par mon amie.

Il avait les cheveux châtains, assez ébouriffés, et je pu discerner dans son manteau qu'il avait gardé une laisse qui dépassait de la poche. Il avait un chien. Je restai fixer sur ce détail, sans me rendre compte que le garçon était à son tour en train de me regarder, l'air dubitatif. Je détournai des yeux subitement, gênée. La musique était sacrément forte, si bien qu'il dû répéter son « excuse-moi ?» trois fois avant que je réalise qu'il m'était adressé.

Je tournais la tête une fois de plus vers lui, surprise. Pourquoi il me parlait ?

-Je m'appelle Kiba, dit-il.

-Euh, moi c'est Sakura, répondis-je, le regard froncé.

Il laissa échapper un rire. Était-ce parce que je savais qu'il avait un chien que je lui trouvais une ressemblance avec l'animal dans son sourire ?

-Ok, continua-t-il, mais j'aimerais savoir comment s'appelle ton amie.

Je sentie mes joues me brûler. Je devais être toute rouge, comment ai-je pu penser que c'était moi qui l'intéressait ? Je ne lui trouvais rien de particulièrement beau, mais il était évident qu'il s'intéresserait plutôt à Ino qu'à moi. _Bordel quelle cruche. _J'eus un rire terriblement gêné.

-Elle, c'est Ino.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait suffit de deux pauvres minutes pour que l'autre garçon à la droite d'Ino fasse son effet sur cette dernière. Elle se leva de son tabouret, et me cria dans l'oreille un « Je reviens Sakura, je vais danser ! » Mon regard se posa sur son verre. _Vide. _Je soupirai profondément. La soirée serait peut être écourté après tout, si elle consommait aussi vite. Le barman se pencha vers moi pour me demander ce que je voulais boire.

-Une grenadine, répondis-je

Après tout je n'étais venue qu'en accompagnatrice.Le temps d'être servie, je posai mon menton sur ma paume de main. Le garçon à l'air de chien semblait déçu.

-Désolé pour toi, lui dis-je. Un autre a été plus rapide.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme l'aurait fait un mauvais perdant, puis se retourna vers son ami à la coupe au bol. _Quelle soirée._ Le barman me servit à toute vitesse, avant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je mourrai de soif, l'ambiance chaude et transpirante de la salle n'arrangeait rien. Je me retournai, un bras accoudé au bar, l'autre apportant le verre à ma bouche. Je cherchai Ino des yeux, buvant deux gorgées à la suite. Aussitôt je reposai le verre, toussant. _Putain mais c'est pas une grenadine, ça !_

-S'il vous plaît ! M'exclamai-je au barman

J'eus l'air de l'agacer, de lui faire perdre son temps

-Oui quoi ?

-Vous avez mis quoi dans mon verre, c'est pas une grenadine à l'eau ça !

Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupire, il manquait visiblement de patience.

-C'est de la grenadine et de la vodka, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre, désolée miss mais on est pas dans une garderie ici, je sers principalement de l'alcool.

Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges. Je voulais mettre ça sur le compte de la colère, et non du coté affreusement rabaissant qu'avait eut sa phrase. Cet idiot était pourtant lancé, en me balançant le prix.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, vous pensez que je vais vous payer ?

Son regard devint méchant, il n'avait apparemment pas besoin de se faire bien voir par la clientèle.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous avez bu dans ce verre, vous payez.

_Bordel. _C'est avec agacement que je sortis devant sa main tendue un billet. Quel imbécile ! J'étais maintenant réduite à boire ce verre d'alcool. Je n'étais pas particulièrement contre le fait de boire. Mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie ce soir. Je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser, pas envie de croire qu'un garçon, aussi inintéressant soit-il, puisse s'intéresser à moi, et pas envie de m'attaquer à un barman non plus.

Je décidai sur un coup de tête de me débarrasser de ce verre, en le finissant d'un coup. Ce n'était qu'un petit verre de vodka. En tournant la tête pour revenir à ma préoccupation première, à savoir surveiller Ino, mon regard croisa celui du garçon aux gros sourcils, qui me faisait de nouveau face avec l'homme chien entre nous deux qui me tournait le dos. _Pourquoi il me fixe ? _Ino m'avait laissé son perfecto en cuir noir, je cherchai donc une robe violette et une longue queue de cheval se trémousser. Au bout d'une vingtaine de seconde à m'attarder sur toutes les filles de la salle, je commençai par m'inquiéter. _Mais où est ce qu'elle est bon sang ?!_

Ma logique voulu alors que je me contente de suivre le regard du garçon à qui elle avait tapé dans l'œil un peu plus tôt. C'était le genre à vite être mordu d'une fille, sans lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Je ne voyais plus son dos mais son profil désormais, avec la tête tournée. Je me penchai sur le bar pour essayer de capter la direction de son regard. _Merde je viens encore de tomber face aux yeux de coupe au bol/ gros sourcils. _Ce y est, je venais de voir où il regardait le plus souvent. Ino se trouvait au bout du bar, à la place qui m'appelait lorsque je suis rentrée dans la salle. Je soupirai, rassurée. Elle n'était que là. Deux verres d'alcool en face d'elle. Le garçon avait placé son bras autour de ses épaules, d'un air qui se voulait mi dragueur mi protecteur. _Et mi « je veux te mettre dans mon lit ce soir blondinette »_

Je ne l'aimais pas. J'aurais bien aimé lui faire comprendre par un regard massacrant, mais ses yeux à lui restaient bloqués sur la poitrine de mon amie, qui, même sans décolleté, était toujours assez grosse. Elle rigolait à gorge déployée, d'une façon alcoolisée. Elle n'était pas grosse, et n'avait sûrement pas mangé avant de venir, l'alcool aurait vite raison d'elle.

Je remontais mes manches en laine. Bon sang ce qu'il commençait à faire chaud ici. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle voudrait m'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit. Je me retournai face aux gens qui dansaient, tous d'une manière assez ridicule. Je voulais les jauger comme j'en avais l'habitude, mais n'eus pas le courage, la lumière jouant un jeu optique des plus désagréables. Alors, par ennui profond, je voulu me rabattre sur mon portable. Peut être que Tenten aurait cherché à me joindre, comme elle le faisait quelques fois quand Ino ne répondait pas présente. _C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Neji elle est un peu chi-_

-Euh, c'est comment, Saki, Saka..

Le garçon qui était sur Ino venait de me parler. Je sortis la main de mon sac, abandonnant mon portable au fond, pour tourner la tête vers lui.

-Sakura..

-Ah oui, ok. Euh..

Il fit un sourire forcé en se rapprochant de moi pour que je l'entende. Son haleine avait l'odeur sucrée de l'alcool, mais restait désagréable à sentir.

-Ca se fait pas trop, si je te demande son numéro de portable ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux. _Il est sérieux ? _Je soupirai, avant de rire.

-C'est carrément ridicule.

Il échappa un grognement

-Mais-

-Écoute, dis-je maintenant sacrément agacée, si elle t'intéresse tant que ça, va la voir, vire l'autre et impose toi.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux. _Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _Je crois qu'il ne m'aimait déjà pas trop. Le garçon à coté de lui aux gros sourcils se pencha alors pour me regarder avec un sourire. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Au moins, je n'aurais pas passé la soirée totalement seule.

-Kiba a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ton amie, c'est pourquoi il s'intéresse à elle.

Il avait parlé d'une voix vive, ses yeux incroyablement ronds me fixant sans cligner. J'avais envie de dire à « Kiba » que cela ne servait à rien de trouver des excuses pour s'être intéressé aussi vite à une fille. Ce dernier semblait maintenant atrocement gêné. J'avais soudain de la peine pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça, ou du moins, beaucoup moins que l'autre actuellement avec Ino. _Quel succès elle a... _Je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner le numéro de téléphone d'Ino. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le pousser à aller la voir, après tout, elle semblait déjà saoule. Dans un élan de générosité, je trouvai une solution au problème du garçon qui avait craqué sur Ino.

Je pris mon sac sur mes genoux une deuxième fois. Heureusement, j'avais toujours de quoi prendre des notes. Je ne sais pas si ça avait un rapport avec mes études en médecine mais je me trouvais souvent en besoin de noter des choses. Je déchirai un bout de papier, pour gribouiller dessus, et ensuite le plier. _Pourquoi je fais ça ? Ça ne me regarde même pas. _Je tapotai l'épaule du garçon appelé Kiba, avant de lui tendre le papier. Il haussa les sourcils, hésitant.

-J'espère que ça t'aidera, elle y est souvent, soupirai-je.

Il prit l'adresse d'Ino, ou plutôt l'adresse de ses parents, fleuristes. Je vis un léger sourire grandir ses lèvres. Puis un certain remord me prit à la gorge. _Merde, et si c'était un fou furieux qui en voulait sexuellement à Ino ? _

-Merci.

Il mit le papier dans une de ses poches avants. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises motivations. _Enfin je dis ça mais je n'en sais rien. _J'avais cependant l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action. Je remis mon crayon dans mon sac, et ma main vint taper contre mon portable, que j'avais délaissé un peu plus tôt. Je le sortis, pour considérer mon erreur de tout à l'heure, j'avais 5 appels manqués d'Ichiraku et cela avait l'air assez urgent. _Depuis quand il m'appelle aussi tard ? _Je fus prise d'une pulsion de panique. Je n'aimais pas décevoir Ichiraku, et j'étais censé être entièrement disponible pendant ce mois.

Je me dépêchai de sortir, ou du moins d'essayer, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde depuis que j'étais arrivée. L'odeur de sueur était maintenant bien présente. _Immonde._ Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais une fois à l'extérieur, même si le froid était toujours aussi glacial. Je dû m'écarter un peu pour m'éloigner du bruit incessant. Aussitôt je rappelai au combini. Ichiraku décrocha aussi vite. _Merde ça a l'air important._

-Bonsoir Ichiraku, vous avez essayé de me joindre ? Demandais-je, essoufflée.

-Oui Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi pour une livraison exceptionnelle.

_Quoi ?_

-C-Comment ça, à cette heure-ci ?

Nous approchions minuit. Je n'avais franchement pas eu l'impression d'avoir passé plus d'une heure dans ce bar dansant, mais j'étais tout de même soulagée d'avoir une excuse de m'en échapper. J'étais beaucoup moins rassurée quant au fait de laisser Ino toute seule. Puisque je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix, je devais aller faire cette livraison. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sacrément maudire la personne qui me ferait prendre mon vélo par ce froid et cette heure tardive .

-Oui, je vous expliquerai tout quand vous aurez rejoint le combini.

-Très bien, je fais au plus vite.

Je raccrochai. _Noooon qu'est ce que c'est que cette journée pourrie ? _Il fallait que je me dépêche d'aller retrouver Ino, essayer de lui expliquer malgré son taux d'alcool, faire en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle allait se faire avoir par un gros lourd, et repartir en vitesse. Je sentais que ce passage éclair dans le bar dansant allait être des plus énervants. Je pris une grande inspiration, priant pour que l'odeur de sueur ne se soit pas imprégnée dans mes habits. En rentrant, j'avais repéré Ino tout de suite. Elle se déhanchait sensuellement contre le garçon qui la draguait depuis notre arrivée. _Écœurant_. Elle faisait jouer sa grande queue de cheval et je vis le garçon en question lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. _Mon Dieu je vais vomir._

Je m'approchai d'un pas vif, croisant le regard étranger de « Kiba » toujours autant obnubilé par mon amie. J'attrapai cette dernière par le poignet.

-Ino, deux secondes j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Grognai-je.

-Quoooi Sakura !

Elle eut un regard paniqué de quitter sa conquête. _Es-tu si émotionnellement désespérée ? _La conquête quant à elle, enfin quant à lui, me toisa d'un regard méchant, ne comprenant certainement pas mon geste.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas danseeer, Saku ! Se lamenta-t-elle, sentant l'alcool.

-J'ai une livraison à faire, Ino, je dois rentrer.

-Encore ?! Elle fit une mine triste.

-Oui, désolée, promet-moi de faire attention avec ce mec, il a l'air louche.

Elle eut un sourire attendri en me regardant, puis me prit dans ses bras. Chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée, elle commençait à être saoule. Elle me chuchota un « ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me détends un peu » dans l'oreille, avant de retourner, en courant, vers le garçon.

Je poussai un soupire, j'avais finalement eu l'occasion de lancer mon regard méchant au dragueur, histoire qu'il comprenne. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, je me précipitai vers la sortie, Ichiraku m'attendais sûrement, ainsi que mon vélo, et la personne qui avait osé faire le caprice de cette commande à une heure pareille. Je venais juste de sortir, qu'une main tapota sur mon épaule, me retenant. En me retournant, je tombai face à face avec le garçon aux gros sourcils._ Oh non qu'est ce qu'il me veut. _Je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

-Excuse moi, dis-je, mais je suis pressée là, j'ai déjà donné l'adresse d'Ino.

Je tournai les talons, mais il s'interposa une fois de plus.

-N-non, attends, je ne m'intéresse pas à cette fille !

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Avec mes talons, j'étais encore légèrement plus petite que lui. Il était habillé d'un mélange de vert, une faute de goût évidente que même moi, qu'Ino traite d'inculte de la mode, j'avais pu remarquer. Il avait l'air à la fois gêné et sûr de lui.

-Je m'appelle Lee, et si tu es pressée, j'aimerais que tu acceptes que nous nous revoyions.

Très solennel, comme demande de seconde rencontre. _Comment lui dire gentiment que je ne suis pas intéressée, bon sang. _Je le regardai d'un air désolé. Puis je sentis mon portable vibrer à travers mon sac.

-Merde.

Je le sorti et décrochai. Lançant un regard d'excuse au garçon en vert nommé Lee. C'était Ichiraku qui s'impatientait.

-Excusez-moi, j'arrive immédiatement.

En raccrochant, je lâchai un « désolée, j'ai vraiment pas le temps » en me mettant à marcher vite, très vite. Eviter les gens dans Tokyo en pleine nuit était un véritable challenge. Heureusement je n'étais pas loin, et au bout de cinq minutes, haletante, j'étais enfin arrivée. Ichiraku tenait la caisse du combini, je ne savais pas trop si il était content ou non en me voyant arriver. Il me tendit un papier alors que je n'étais même pas arrivée à son niveau. Dessus était gribouillée une adresse. Tokyo étant la capitale de la nouvelle technologie, cela n'avait rien de choquant que j'ai un petit GPS bas de gamme sur mon vélo. Il me servait d'ailleurs bien, sans lui, mes livraisons ressembleraient à une promenade dans un labyrinthe sans fin.

Je vis Ichiraku partir dans la réserve/cuisine, d'où émanait une odeur agréable, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Il sortit expressément avec une poche marron où il rangeait de la nourriture cuisinée. _Oh non, je vais devoir aller vite pour que ça reste chaud, encore. _Il me tendit la poche. Je jetai un œil dedans.

-Des yakitori* ? Qui pourrait vouloir des yakitori à cette heure-ci ? Dis-je, le regard froncé.

(*brochettes de porcs caramélisées)

-Je n'en sais rien, mais dépêche toi de livrer avant que ça ne refroidisse, nous avons déjà trop fait attendre le client !

J'inclinais la tête en signe d'accord, puis me précipitai vers mon vélo, qui m'attendait dans la petite cour de la propriété. J'avais pensé à prendre le petit GPS. Je plaçai la commande dans le panier fermé à l'avant du vélo, il était confectionné pour garder la chaleur et la fraîcheur d'un produit. Oui j'étais équipée. Rapidement, et surtout par habitude je rentrai l'adresse gribouillée dans l'objet électronique. Une carte s'affiche, puis une flèche m'indiquant la route à suivre, évitant les rues atrocement peuplées. C'était plus long mais au final, plus efficace.

J'enfourchai rapidement mon vélo. _Le mini short est finalement sacrément utile. _A peine sortie dans la rue, un coup de vent vint balayer mes cheveux devant mes yeux. _Merde. _L'élastique à mon poignet, qui m'avait laissé une belle marque rouge parce que trop serré, s'avéra utile à son tour. Tant pis pour l'esthétique et tout le reste, je me fis une queue de cheval, pratique. Et puis je fus partie, en direction de cette maison, puisque oui ce n'était pas un appartement, situé étrangement plus loin que les commandes habituelles. On aurait dit un quartier résidentiel.

Résumons, la plupart de mes commandes étaient dans des quartiers agités, parfaitement représentatifs de Tokyo, à n'importe quelle heure de l'après-midi et souvent étaient des produits urgents comme du papier toilette, du dentifrice... _Des capotes, même_. Là, je me trouvais à devoir livrer dans un quartier résidentiel, en pleine nuit, et en plus de ça, un produit fraîchement cuisiné. _Il y a un début à tout._

Le vent était glacial, il brûlait mes joues plus je pédalais vite. J'aurais dû prendre une écharpe, je sentais la fraîcheur traverser les mailles de mon gros pull en laine. Mes collants étaient devenu bien fins subitement, eux aussi. Je semblais encore assez loin, mais je rentrais dans les quartiers résidentiels._ Je rêve, je vais livrer quelqu'un qui est pété de thune ? _Mon esprit divagua sur Ino. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas déjà dans le lit du garçon de tout à l'heure. Je soupirai. Après tout, elle était responsable de ses actes. Cela avait dû lui arriver deux fois de se réveiller dans le lit de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que de la veille. Chaque fois, elle avait prit ses précautions et se souvenait un minimum de la nuit, mais la plupart du temps elle finissait en pleurs dans mes bras. « Ooh Sakura, je ne trouverai jamais celui qu'il me faut ! »

Je pris un virage à gauche. _Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle, elle est grande après tout. _Rapidement, mon esprit se souvenu rapidement du garçon en vert avec sa coupe au bol et ses épais sourcils. « Lee ». Je secouais la tête. _C'est pas le moment de culpabiliser, c'est pas dans un bar que tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien._

« Vous êtes arrivé. »

Je freinais, et dégageais une première jambe avant que le vélo ne se soit arrêté. Je descendis, essoufflée. _Bon sang, c'est quoi, cette baraque ? _C'était officiel, je livrais les gens aisés. La maison n'était pas surdimensionnée, elle était même plutôt normale, normale/grande. Cependant, une maison normale/grande dans Tokyo même, c'était un véritable luxe. Sans compter que c'était une des plus grande maisons du quartier. _Eh bien..._

Elle avait un petit muret, et un petit portillon, modestes comparés à la bâtisse. Puis je vis une petite sonnette. Je décidai de reprendre mon souffle avant de sonner, la poche en main.

Et je me mis à attendre. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, évidemment. Deux minutes passèrent. Je doutais fortement que la sonnette ne fonctionne pas, ça ne collait pas au tableau. Je rappuyai. Pour attendre encore. _Merde, j'espère que je ne suis pas venue pour rien. _La colère me gagnait peu à peu. J'étais impatiente, d'autant plus lorsque je devais faire quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel, à une heure si tardive. Mon regard se dirigeai vers le ciel. La lune était particulièrement pleine et claire, cette nuit. Quelques légers nuages venaient l'assombrirent, mais elle restait toujours visible.

Je ne devais pas manquer de respect à nos clients, mais c'était rare qu'on ne m'ouvre pas. Que devais-je faire ? Sans trop réfléchir, j'appuyai une autre et dernière fois longuement sur la sonnette. _Je n'ai pas envie d'être venue pour rien ! _Alors que je n'avais toujours pas enlevé mon doigt, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Puis je sentis mon visage s'empourprer, en voyant l'air sacrément agacé sur le visage du jeune homme qui m'ouvrit.

_Oh .. _Je m'étais attendu à tout type de client, mais pas à ça, surtout dans cette maison. Je n'eus pas beaucoup le temps de l'observer. Je m'inclinais rapidement, tendant la poche devant moi.

-M-merci d'avoir choisi Ichiraku combini pour votre commande.

_Mais pourquoi je bégaye ? _En relevant les yeux, je vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé en étant toujours sur le palier de sa porte. Il avait même croisé les bras. Il était grand, très brun, et je croyais distinguer la couleur noire de ses yeux. _Bordel il est vraiment beau. _Beau certes, mais incroyablement arrogant. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas descendu les quelques marches à l'entrée. Alors que j'allais lui sortir une réplique cinglante, il ouvrit pour ma plus grande surprise sa bouche, décroisant les bras.

-Eh bien, je n'y croyais plus.

Il descendit les marches, se rapprochant de moi sans baisser les yeux. Ce que je fis aussitôt, me rappelant amèrement des consignes de bonne conduite d'Ichiraku envers les clients.

-Excusez mon retard. Soupirai-je.

_En plus, je dois le vouvoyer, alors qu'il doit avoir mon âge. _Il se trouvait à mon niveau, avec facilement une tête de plus que moi. Mes joues me brûlaient toujours, mais la nuit me couvrait. Il enfonça sa main sans sa poche, pour en retirer un billet. Par dessus le portillon, je lui tendis la poche , je craignis que les yakitori n'aient refroidis. Sa main empoigna la poche, la mienne son argent. Il y en avait trop.

-Je-

-Prend l'argent , grogna-t-il, je n'ai pas le temps de faire de la monnaie.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Il était sûr de lui, d'une façon telle que je n'étais plus du tout sûre de moi. Je levai les yeux une dernière fois vers lui, au moment où des nuages se dissipèrent pour laisser la lune percer de sa luminosité. Mon regard tomba littéralement dans le sien, je fronçai les sourcils, lui aussi. A la différence que mes joues devaient être rouges fluorescentes, et son visage semblait plutôt pale. Le contact visuel dura quelques secondes, puis il se tourna. J'en fis de même, lâchant un soupire. J'allais remonter sur mon vélo, rentrer tranquillement chez moi, me mettre sous ma tonne de couvertures et dormir, oubliant cette livraison catastrophique.

_Ok, je le vouvoie, il me tutoie, il est vraiment beau, mais arrogant, pété de thune, et vraiment beau_.

-Eh !

_Hein ? _Je me retournai, bon sang, il fallait que j'arrête de rougir. J'entendis un bruit de poche froissée, il s'était arrêté et revenait vers moi, le regard plus froncé.

-C'est froid.

_Eh merde. _

-Ah, eh bien..

Je me grattais la tête, atrocement gênée, cherchant une solution, ou une bonne excuse. Après courte réflexion , je n'avais pas besoin d'excuse.

-On est en plein hiver, bafouillai-je, le temps que j'arrive et-

Il s'approcha, me tendant la poche.

-C'est bon, ça ne sert à rien si c'est froid.

J'étais rouge, mais de colère cette fois. _Pour qui il se prend ? _Une fois de plus il était en face de moi, je tendis la main, mais pour repousser les yakitori vers lui. _Ne pas mal parler aux clients, ne pas mal parler aux clients. _Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, sombrement.

-Je voulais des yakitori chauds, je ne voulais pas des yakitori froids. Alors-

-Et moi, le coupai-je, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire une livraison pour répondre au caprice de quelqu'un en pleine nuit !

_Merde. _J'avais explosé, toute la pression de la journée était retombée d'un coup. Ça faisait un bien énorme, mais je culpabilisai un instant pour Ichiraku. Il me regardait, impassible. Son regard était provocateur, comme si il me disait « je t'en prie, continue » Je soupirai, tournant la tête.

-Ces yakitori sont vraiment bons, soufflai-je, il suffit de les réchauffer un peu.

Je n'osai pas soutenir le regard, jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis soupirer. Nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, et, sûrement à cause du noir je cru distinguer un micro sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis il se retourna et s'en alla vers sa grande maison. Soudain, je me rappelai des bonnes manières que m'avait inculqué Ichiraku.

-A-Attendez, l'argent !

Je m'apprêtai à lui rendre, et peut être gagner un dernier regard de ce brun arrogant, mais il lâcha un « Garde. » froidement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. _Quelle impertinence. _J'expirai profondément. J'avais tout de même à lui faire garder la marchandise. De quoi j'aurais eu l'air, si j'étais revenue avec la poche de yakitori ? Je me serais sentie terriblement mal à l'aise si j'avais dû mettre une nourriture de cette qualité dans une poubelle. Une fois sur mon vélo, je me mis rapidement à pédaler, ma température corporelle avait baissée, sauf peut être au niveau de mon visage. J'avais réussi à mémoriser la moitié du chemin au retour, c'était plus facile, je n'avais pas besoin de rester les yeux rivés sur le GPS.

Les rues étaient encore plus bondées que tout à l'heure. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Je pris un raccourci pour arriver dans la petite cours derrière le combini. Je fus incroyablement soulagée une fois que je pus rentrer à l'intérieur. Je mis mon vélo à sa place habituelle. Avant de monter dans mon appartement, je passai par la réserve du combini pour saluer Ichiraku qui n'était pas couché, en lui tendant l'argent, il referma ma main avec un sourire, soufflant un « garde le, c'est pour fait sortir à cette heure-ci soudainement » _Décidément._ Je m'inclinais, pour le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il se couchait toujours très tard, faisant parti de ces rares personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

En arrivant sur le pallier, je vis un petit chauffage électrique. J'eus un sourire attendri, avant de le rentrer, le brancher, me précipiter à enlever mes chaussures et m'affaler sur mon canapé. Enfin, je pouvais me détendre. _C'est pas trop tôt._

J'étais revenue au point de départ, et sentant la chaleur commençant à envahir mes membre, je m'endormis, repensant contre mon gré au bar, à Ino, au vélo tard dans la soirée et au ténébreux arrogant que j'avais rencontré, pour la première et sûrement dernière fois. _Malheureusement._

–_-_

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de mettre en place la base de l'histoire, maintenant ça va pouvoir aller tout seul. A bientôt pour la suite !

Bye, _Auk._


	3. Chapitre Deux

_Voilà le second chapitre ! Il est séparé en deux parties, l'histoire se met doucement en place. Merci à Lilika397 et Akana pour ces reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! (Pour Lilika397 : je ne pouvais pas rêver plus agréable comme première review à vrai dire ! Akana :oui c'est bien l'histoire du trio, mais Naruto n'apparaîtra qu'après que ça se soit mis en place avec Sasuke, donc il faudra un peu de patience!) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

–-

**Chapitre Deux :**

**Où il est question de cafés chantilly, de gros sourcils, d'une maison et de yakitoris.**

Mon réveil sonna à 9h. J'étais en plein temps depuis une semaine au combini. Mes horaires n'étaient pas fixes, c'était ce qui le plus fatiguant. En général, j'avais ma matinée de libre jusqu'à onze heures. Puis je travaillais en continuité jusqu'à 18h, avec une pause que je pouvais prendre à tout moment, et à partir de 18h, je me consacrais aux livraisons. Je finissais vers 21h, épuisée, et si Ichiraku avait trop de demandes de repas à préparer, je continuais à tenir la caisse du combini. Je m'obstinais à mettre mon réveil pour garder un rythme dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas me laisser aller.

Une semaine s'était donc écoulée depuis la soirée avec Ino, et ma rencontre avec le sombre inconnu, beau mais arrogant. Le lendemain matin, Ino m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle partait une semaine démarcher des fleurs avec ses parents dans un endroit reculé du Japon, et qu'on se verrait à son retour. Ino était une fille comme ça, son quotidien était mouvementé, et même si elle n'en donnait pas l'impression, elle s'investissait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, surtout quand ça concernait le travail avec ses parents.

Un peu de tranquillité ne me faisait pas de mal. Je m'étais remise à mes cours, il ne fallait pas que je me relâche. _Même si c'est affreusement chiant. _La médecine était quelque chose qui m'avait vite passionné, à l'heure où mes camarades de classe se destinaient à faire de longues études aux débouchés flous, j'avais choisis de sauver des vies. Ou du moins, j'étais partie pour, il me restait, si tout se passait bien environ trois ans d'étude. Aussi, une capitale mouvementée comme Tokyo était à mes yeux ce qui me convenait le plus. Mes parents avaient beaucoup râlé. « Et pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas à Osaka ? C'est ici la véritable capitale du Japon » Mais j'avais besoin de plus, et de ne pas me sentir emprisonnée à un même endroit depuis ma naissance.

Je me levai, pour enfiler ma chemise de nuit en soie, et sortir de ma chambre en traînant des pieds. Le chauffage était revenue à pleine puissance, comme si toute la chaleur dont j'avais été privée s'était amassée d'un coup. Je dormais presque nue, et avec un simple drap. _Quel luxe. _En bayant, j'allai démarrer la cafetière avec le café soigneusement préparé la veille, puis j'allumai ma toute petite télé, avant de tirer le rideau de la pièce principale. Ma vue n'était pas vraiment extraordinaire. Je pouvais voir quelques appartements en face, la petite cours du combini en bas, et en se penchant, la rue. J'avais cependant la chance de bénéficier tous les soirs du coucher de soleil, qui perçait parfaitement entre deux immeubles pour atterrir chez moi. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée, quand j'avais l'occasion d'en profiter. Le ciel était gris, je me mis à bayer une fois de plus, en constatant l'émission de variété qui passait à la télé.

Tranquillement je retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon portable sur ma table de chevet. J'avais un message, d'Ino, même. _Si tôt ?_

« Haruno ! Je viens de rentrer, on se voit quand ? »

J'eus un sourire. Il n'était que 9h15, mais je décidai de l'appeler, après m'être gratté la gorge pour éclaircir ma voix. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

-Sakura ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Alors, c'était bien ?

-J'ai des trucs à te raconter !

-Eh bien, ça te réussi, les fleurs. Souriais-je.

-Mais non, pas à propos de ça ! Mais à propos du soir au bar dansant !

Sans que je le veuille trop, des souvenirs m'apparurent par bribes. Je revis le garçon banal en vouloir au corps d'Ino, puis le garçon au chien qui semblait presque être tombé amoureux d'un coup, puis celui avec des gros sourcils qui s'était intéressé à moi, puis, _puis... Ce mec impertinemment beau. _Je soupirai. Moi aussi, j'aurais des choses à lui raconter, mais j'avais toujours pris pour habitude de garder ces choses-la pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie qu'avec sa joie quelque fois exubérante elle exagère les choses et pire, qu'elle me force à revoir un de ces deux garçons, l'un qui s'intéressait à moi, l'autre qui m'intéressait, pour combler le trou immense de ma vie sentimentale.

-Alors tu veux qu'on se retrouve ce matin ?

Avant même qu'elle ne réponse, j'arrêtai la cafetière. C'était étrange de la retrouver un matin, puisque ce moment de la journée correspondait à la nuit, dans les journées d'Ino. J'allais dans ma chambre, devant mon armoire.

-Oui, même maintenant, on se retrouve au café à coté de chez toi ?

Je me constatai un instant dans la glace de mon armoire. _Je suis pas propre, pas coiffée, pas habillée. _

-Je dois prendre une douche avant, Ino.

-Haruno, on s'en fiche que tu sois propre ou non on sera seulement deux ! Cria-t-elle. Lave toi les dents et rejoins-moi dans quinze minutes !

Elle raccrocha. C'est fou comme elle pouvait se montrer autoritaire, parfois. Mais ça avait toujours été, depuis que je l'avais rencontré, à l'école primaire. A mon passage à l'université, mes parents m'avaient d'ailleurs accusé de vouloir suivre Ino, puisque ses parents à elle déménageaient dans Tokyo. Il se trouve que nous nous sommes plus ou moins volontairement suivies depuis le premier jour. Devant la glace, je relevai les quelques cheveux aux pointes fourchues devant mon front. J'eus un rire. _Et dire que c'est grâce à ce fichu front que je l'ai connue. _Les enfants de l'école se moquaient de moi, alors que j'essayais de cacher cette partie de mon visage qui me semblait démesurément grande. Elle est venue à ma rencontre, m'a autoritairement dit de ne plus la cacher, et notre amitié a démarrée la-dessus. Je souris en me rappelant ces souvenirs. C'était simple à l'époque, peut être même trop.

J'ouvris mon armoire. Il me fallait quelque chose de chaud, à tous les coups, nous serions obligées de nous asseoir en terrasse, puisque ce café était assez réputé et plutôt bondé dès le matin. Un pantalon noir, un pull vert qui tenait chaud, et une veste grise deux fois trop grande qui ressemblait à une veste de jogging sans en être une, et qui était rembourrée de fourrure. C'était sûrement mon vêtement le plus chaud._ Le moins esthétiquement sortable aussi_. J'enfilai une grosse pair de chaussette, mes chaussures en daim marrons confortables, puis j'allais dans la salle de bain. Je cru mourir par la chaleur de mes radiateurs le temps de me laver les dents. J'allai me re-contempler devant la glace. _Le parfait look qui ne ressemble à rien. _Je me fis une queue de cheval négligée, sans maquillage, en entier j'étais pour ainsi dire presque repoussante. Ca me fit rire. Il y avait tellement de gens dans Tokyo, tellement de personnes plus différentes les unes que les autres dans leur look, que je me fichais carrément de sortir ainsi vêtue. Ino aurait certainement une crise cardiaque. Je savais que même si c'était de bon matin et qu'on ne croiserait personne, elle serait toujours bien habillée.

Je regardai mon portable, il était l'heure. Je pris mon sac, sortis de l'appartement en refermant derrière moi pour descendre et sortir de l'immeuble. Je croisai Ichiraku devant le combini qui nettoyait les vitres. Il semblait frigorifié.

-Bonjour Sakura, tu sors ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je vais prendre un café avec une amie, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-J'espère que tu es bien couverte alors, la température est presque négative ce matin !

Je lui souris avant de repartir. J'étais bien couverte, mais juste vraiment mal habillée, il n'avait rien remarqué, je pense même qu'il s'en fichait. Enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches, je me mis à marcher vite, le café était tout proche. Arrivée, je pu facilement constater qu'il y avait un monde fou, plus que ce que je n'avais imaginé. _Ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous ou quoi ? _Les tables de dehors étaient aussi prises, il en restait une. Je m'empressai de la prendre, m'asseyant sur le siège en métal glacé. Une minutes plus tard, Ino arrivera, me faisant un grand signe. « Ohé Sakura ! »

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, portait un cache-oreilles violet, un manteau noir qui marquait sa taille fine_ et sa grosse poitrine, _Une grosse écharpe violette, un pantalon gris et des chaussures noires. Quelques fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me tendait des pièges, en me disant de venir d'une façon décontractée alors qu'elle prenait toujours soin d'elle peu importe la situation. Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de moi, je vis qu'elle n'avait opté que pour un trait d'eye-liner au dessus de chaque œil.

-La vache, il fait froid ! Dit-elle en frissonnant. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

Elle me souriait généreusement, visiblement heureuse de me revoir. Elle n'avait pas noté mon look désastreux. Même si elle pouvait être à ce sujet cruelle parfois, elle savait me laisser être moi-même dans les bons moments.

-Ça va, ça va, dis-je.

Un serveur vint nous demander ce que nous prenions, Ino se chargea de lui répondre, d'une façon neutre. De la même façon que son exigence pour les vêtements en soirée, elle pouvait de jour être parfaitement neutre envers la gente masculine. Le serveur était dans la catégorie banal/mignon, je m'étonnai qu'elle ne lui fasse pas un regard appuyé en passant commande. _Peut être que l'autre soir s'est mal fini avec l'autre garçon._

-Alors, qu'as-tu de si croustillant à me raconter ?

Elle prit une inspiration, comme si elle s'élançait pour le marathon du tu-sais-pas-quoi-il-faut-que-je-te-raconte. Je la regardai quelque peu attendrie. Ma vie serait sûrement encore plus morose si je n'avais pas les ragots de celle de ma meilleure amie.

-L'autre soir, commença-t-elle, je suis vraiment tombée sur un pauvre gars !

_Non, vraiment ?_

-Au début, il était gentil et tout, raconta-t-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses bras, mais après m'avoir payé deux verres et dansé un peu, il s'est transformé en véritable gros lourd ! Sérieux, tu penses que je les attire ?

_Non, juste légèrement beaucoup. _Je me mis à rire en guise de réponse, puis elle continua.

-Bon ok, elle leva les yeux au ciel, j'avais bien compris dès le début qu'il en avait plus après mon physique que mon mental, mais il a quand même essayé de m'emmener dans les toilettes du bar pour me serrer, au-cune classe, souligna-t-elle.

_L'enfoiré, j'avais raison. _Je fronçai des sourcils.

-Il était louche, je l'avais remarqué dès le début, répondis-je.

Le serveur nous amena nos deux cafés, avec un supplément chantilly. Elle rigola.

-Oui Saku, tu as bien souvent raison mais j'avais tellement envie de m'amuser...

_Ah, ça..._

-Et donc, ensuite ? Demandai-je en goûtant à la chantilly.

-Une fois qu'il eut essayé de m'avoir dans les toilettes, je lui ai mis une bonne baffe bien au milieu de sa joue, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis sortie du bar !

-C'est bien, Ino, cette fois tu ne t'es pas laissée faire.

Je faisais référence au douloureux souvenir d'une soirée où j'étais malade, et où j'avais été obligée de rentrer en urgence, fiévreuse, chez moi. Elle avait tout comme l'autre soir, rencontré un don juan qui l'avait bien baratiné et bien alcoolisé. Sauf que celui-là avait agis de façon subtile, et avait réussi à la ramener devant son appartement. Cette nuit là, Ino m'avait appelé paniquée, en pleurs à deux heures du matin, l'enfoiré avait essayé de la violer. J'étais descendue en bas de l'immeuble, elle était accroupie contre le mur du combini, tremblante. J'avais passé la nuit à la réconforter, _et à agoniser avec ma fièvre. _Elle avait mit deux mois avant de ressortir ne serait-ce qu'une heure, c'était il y a presque un an. Elle prenait désormais cela avec philosophie, mais ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer au souvenir de cette soirée.

Après une gorgée, elle prit une inspiration pour continuer son récit.

-Et ce n'est pas fini ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Je t'écoute ? Dis-je en collant mes mains à la petite tasse pour me réchauffer.

-Je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis endormie direct. Le lendemain comme tu le sais, mes parents m'ont réveillé à l'aube pour qu'on aille s'enfoncer dans le fin fond du Japon.

Elle semblait là me faire un bref résumé avant de se lancer dans la nouvelle qui, comme je m'y attendais venant d'Ino, allait être LA nouvelle qui faisait qu'elle m'avait fait déplacer ce matin.

-Comme à chaque fois que je pars, reprit-elle, ce sont mes grands-parents qui tiennent la boutique.

-Oui, approuvais-je.

Je sentais venir une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé depuis cette soirée au bar dansant. Comme la conséquence d'un certain acte de générosité dont j'avais fait preuve, regrettant presque aussitôt.

-Eh bien, tu ne devineras jamais !

Elle fit claquer ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, l'air enjoué. _Un gars est venu au magasin et t'a demandé d'une façon récurrente parce qu'il a eut ton adresse miraculeusement ? _Je ris à moi-même, avant de lui lancer un regard qui lui dit de continuer.

-Il y a un garçon, assez grand, brun ébouriffé, plutôt charmant et qui n'a pas donné son nom, qui est venu me demander plusieurs fois dans la semaine !

Un sourire semblait scotché à ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de découvrir qu'elle pouvait plaire à la gente masculine. Elle venait de faire le portrait du dit garçon comme si elle l'avait elle-même eut en face. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Ino attachait juste un intérêt conséquent, _flippant, _aux détails, souvent physiques.

J'avais beau avoir compris vite qu'elle allait me parler de « Kiba », je n'avais pas réfléchis à cette possibilité avant de l'avoir en face de moi. Je ne savais donc pas comment réagir, si je devais endosser mon rôle de copine rabat-joie ou celle qui laisse place aux rêves d'Ino. J'optais bien vite pour la deuxième option. _Je vais surtout en prendre plein la tronche si elle apprend que j'ai donné son adresse à un inconnu._

-Ah oui ? Rigolai-je, c'est fou ça, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

A la simple évocation du garçon mystérieux, elle était déjà partie dans ses rêveries, le menton posé sur la paume et le regard vague. Elle bougonna un « Par contre, je crois qu'il a un chien » assez inaudible, puis lorsque je l'appelai, elle sursauta et eut un rire nerveux. _Eh merde, je culpabilise, voilà qu'elle s'est relancée dans sa quête de l'amour. _Je tentai alors une autre technique, celle de la dissuasion. Je m'en voudrais trop si cela se finissait par un cœur brisé.

-Fais attention, tout de même. Chuchotai-je à mon café. Tu ne sais rien de lui après tout.

Je relevai les yeux, son regard posé sur moi avait pris une teinte attendrie, celui qui me confiait qu'Ino était tout de même bonne dans son rôle de meilleure amie.

-Je rêve juste Saki, ria-t-elle, tu sais bien que ça sera toujours toi la plus importante à mes yeux !

Mon rire accompagna le sien tandis qu'elle finissait de boire son café. Mais cette phrase, aussi adorable qu'elle puisse l'être n'était pas vraie. Ino était une sentimentale, elle vivait pour l'amour, bercée par les songes d'un homme idéal qui saurait la guérir de tous les maux. Peut être que nous nous complétions, elle avec ses rêveries heureuses et moi avec mon réalisme déprimant. Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment qu'est celui de l'amour. Il ne m'a jamais été utile, et j'ai toujours pensé qu'on pouvait largement s'en passer. Après tout, je me complaisais dans l'amitié. Ino m'avait un jour reproché d'être simplement effrayée de tomber amoureuse. Mais il suffisait de l'observer pour être définitivement vacciné de l'amour.

-Et puis ça se trouve, il ne reviendra jamais à la boutique !

Son rire changea de ton, pour me dire qu'elle souhaitait tout le contraire. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'elle s'était déjà faite une image parfaite du charmant inconnu.

-Et toi, alors, comment s'est terminée ta soirée ?

Rapidement je me rappelai des événements peu glorieux de ce soir là. Fallait-il que je lui parle du brun arrogant à qui j'avais été livré des yakitori ? Je ne partageais pas souvent mes goûts au niveau des garçons avec elle, mais j'étais certaine qu'avec une simple description, elle le trouverait aussi attirant que moi. En vérité, je n'avais pas grande occasion de trouver un garçon beau, puisque je ne les regardais presque jamais. J'avais même réussi à déduire que j'étais plutôt exigeante, au vue du nombre de fois où j'ai été négative lorsqu'Ino partageait ses attirances physiques avec moi. L'arrogant aux yakitori était peut être trop beau pour que je ne lui en parle pas.

-Eh bien en fait, ma livraison-

-Ah ! S'exclama une voix masculine. Sakura ?

J'eus un certain temps de réaction, un temps de trouble lorsque je vis une personne de la catégorie « inconnus » ou « tout juste connus » se planter devant moi. Je mis même quelques secondes avant de retrouver son prénom, avec en complément la situation gênante qui lui était liée.

-Ah, euh, bafouillai-je, L-Lee ? C'est ça ?

Je croisai le regard presque froncé d'Ino. Oui, c'était le garçon aux sourcils énormes et à la coupe au bol. J'arrivai presque à décrypter ce qu'elle devait être en train de cruellement penser à son sujet. La situation devint bien vite atrocement gênante. Il était debout face à moi avec un énorme sourire, et puis moi, stupidement assise et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-O-oui, bien sur, encore désolée, d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien ! C'est une sacré coïncidence de se croiser, je pensais vraiment ne jamais te revoir, surtout que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre tes coordonnées.

J'espérai pendant une seconde qu'il se lance dans un monologue, mais il s'arrêta sur cette phrase pour me regarder. Il avait un air véritablement gentil sur son visage, je me mis à culpabiliser de l'avoir tant critiqué, mais je regrettais tout de même de le croiser dans de telles conditions. Ino se gratta la gorge, intégrant la conversation. Elle me souriait.

-Sakura, tu ne nous as pas présenté ?

Je pensais qu'elle allait détendre l'atmosphère, mais elle fit tout l'inverse. L'hypothèse que Lee lui révèle l'origine de son bel inconnu me frôla l'esprit et je pris soudainement peur.

-Je m'appelle Lee, reprit-il en souriant, j'étais au bar le soir où toi et Sakura y étiez.

Sa présentation était aimable, claire et surtout, ne supposait pas la présence d'un quelconque ami qui aurait littéralement fondu d'amour pour Ino.

-Ah, et tu as repéré la jolie Sakura, c'est bien ça ?

Elle avait reposé son menton sur sa paume, nous regardant. Je n'aimais finalement plus ce regard, d'un coté, il me disait « tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ? » et de l'autre, il insinuait qu'elle était contente que j'ai « enfin trouvé quelqu'un » sauf que je n'ai trouvé personne et que je n'étais toujours absolument pas intéressée par Lee. Je fronçais les sourcils. La discussion avait pris un tournant très différent de celui que j'attendais, puisque je m'apprêtais à parler du garçon beau et arrogant de l'autre soir, et au lieu de ça je finissais avec ce garçon qui semblait s'accrocher à moi. Il répondit à Ino.

-En quelques sortes, mais j'aurais aimé la connaître plus, dit-il en tournant les yeux vers moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_Mon dieu, non. _Je ne veux pas de copain, absolument pas, et pas lui. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

-Oui, qu'en dis-tu Sakura ? Appuya Ino.

Je n'avais rarement eu, voir jamais eu l'occasion de renvoyer un garçon sur les roses. Et je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne savais pas faire, Ino était l'experte, pas moi.

-Je- eh bien-

Elle se mit à rire. Puis après avoir fouillé dans sa poche, elle déposa un billet sur la table et leva. _Quoi ?_

-Je dois y aller Saki, je t'appelle dans la journée, d'accord ?

Son sourire était plus malicieux qu'autre chose.

-A une prochaine fois, Lee !

Il bafouilla un au revoir. Ce n'était pas un bafouillage de gêne, mais plutôt un bafouillage d'incompréhension. Ino venait de me planter en beauté, avec ce garçon que je connaissais à peine et qui s'intéressait peut être beaucoup trop à moi pour que ça soit réciproque. J'eus un mouvement de panique.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir.

Il me fit rire, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Je souhaitais juste me retrouver dans mon appartement à la chaleur tropicale et y être tranquille. J'eus alors une réaction non réfléchie, plutôt méchante en qui engendra un mensonge.

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller aussi.

Je me relevais. _Eh merde, j'avais oublié cet accoutrement ridiculement atroce. _Il sembla déçu. Si en plus je devais le rendre triste, je ne préférais pas plaire aux garçons. _Enfin bon il ne me connaît pas non plus alors pas de raisons d'être déçu. _Je déposai un peu de monnaie, avant de commencer à partir. Ca devait vraiment être ridicule à voir, mais en situation de panique, je ne sais jamais comment agir.

-A-Attend !

Il me retint par le bras. Lorsque je me retournai, je ne vis pas dans son regard un quelconque jugement sur ma façon d'être habillée, il me regardait dans les yeux. Puis il soupira, me lâchant.

-Je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu t'intéresses à moi, mais accepterais-tu qu'on mange ensemble, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

Il avait perdu toute confiance en lui, comme dépité. Il me faisait de la peine, était-ce une technique pour soutirer un rendez-vous ? Je ne m'y connaissais définitivement pas. Il releva les yeux. _Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça bon sang. _Je soupirai discrètement.

-Oui, d'accord.

Son visage s'illumina, il tenta de contenir sa joie, sans grand effet.

-Vraiment ? Merci de me laisser cette chance ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Quelle chance ? _Il y eut un silence, je ne savais encore toujours pas quoi répondre.

-Puis-je prendre ton numéro de téléphone pour te recontacter ?

Une fois de plus, il faisait très solennel. Je ne savais pas si c'était effrayant, drôle ou juste bizarre. Je m'apprêtais à donner mon numéro à quelqu'un dont je connaissais seulement le prénom, la pilosité faciale, ainsi que le goût prononcé pour le vert. _Bravo, Sakura. _Je n'avais pas souvent eu l'occasion de me confronter à mon instinct, surtout en ce qui concernait les garçons. Souvent il avait marché pour ceux qui tournaient autour d'Ino, j'espérais qu'il marcherait pour ce garçon, à qui j'avais subitement décidé d'accorder une pseudo confiance. Lorsque je sortis mon portable de ma poche et vis son sourire sincère, je me dis qu'il avait définitivement l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il prit le sien à son tour, prêt à prendre note. Je lui tendis l'objet avec mon nom, prénom et numéro pour qu'il se mette à les recopier. Au moins, puisqu'il connaissait mon prénom, j'étais sûre de ne pas être affublée d'un terrible surnom dans son répertoire du genre « fille du bar » ou « fille aux cheveux roses ».

-Je te remercie ! Je te laisse, maintenant.

Puis il se retourna._ C'est tout ? _Il n'était peut être finalement pas du genre pot de colle. C'était un point négatif. Je l'observai un court instant marcher de dos, puis sans que je m'y attende, il s'arrêta, pivota et me regarda. Je pu constater qu'il avait une dentition parfaite lorsqu'il me balança un sourire des plus flamboyants, brandissant son pouce et faisant un clin d'oeil. «A bientôt ! » cria-t-il avec un engouement effroyablement puissant.

_Mon Dieu, c'est quoi cette pose ? _Je ne pu retenir un fort rire sortir du fond de ma gorge lorsqu'il partit définitivement. C'était certainement la chose la plus ridiculement amusante qu'on m'ait faite. Ce Lee était peut être quelqu'un de drôle, point positif.

Je repris lentement la direction de mon appartement. Les journées qui commençaient de la sorte étaient souvent les plus fatigantes. Peut être pensais-je trop à mon sommeil. Peut être allais-je faire une sieste. _Bordel on dirait une petite vieille. _J'accélérais le pas pour me convaincre moi même que j'étais dynamique, et surtout parce qu'il faisait froid. Très vite j'arrivais au combini. Les combinis étaient intelligemment pensés, puisqu'avec leur simple façade, ils nous donnaient l'impression que nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Quoi, on ne sais jamais, mais il fallait acheter quelque chose pour répondre à ce besoin compulsif sortit de nul part. J'avais appris à gérer cette envie au fur et à mesure que j'avais commencé à travailler chez Ichiraku. J'avais souvent craqué sur les bonbons, les glaces en été, et les bons petits plats chauds faits maison l'hiver. Surtout les ramen et yakitori. Peut être profitais-je aussi du fait que j'avais -50% sur tous les articles.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à mon envie d'acheter quelque chose au combini, avant de me précipiter vers les barres chocolatées. Ce n'était pas mon pêché mignon, mais j'avais tout de même un faible pour. J'en pris une fourrée aux noisettes, avant de me diriger vers la caisse. Elle était tenue par Ayame, la fille d'Ichiraku. C'était une fille que je pouvais considérer comme une amie, puisqu'elle était restée avec moi les premières nuits où je tenais le combini. Elle était gentille, même si elle pensait peut être un peu trop au travail, aidant principalement Ichiraku.

-Ah tiens, bonjour Sakura.

Elle me fit un sourire en prenant mon article, fit une manipulation sur la caisse avant de me demander le montant. Dérisoire, il faut dire.

-Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda-t-elle, tu travailles beaucoup depuis tes vacances !

-Oui oui, ça va, soufflais-je, le plus dur c'est les livraisons le soir.

Elle me tendit ma barre chocolatée, je la pris en souriant.

-Mon père m'a dit oui, tu as eu une livraison tard l'autre soir ?

-Oui, et dans un quartier résidentiel assez loin.

Elle fit une mine triste, comme si elle prenait pour elle un reproche que je n'avais pas fait. Elle prenait tellement ce travail à cœur que tout ce que faisait ou demandait son père était comme si c'était elle qui l'avait fait ou demandé. Du coup, si je faisais un quelconque reproche à la façon de faire d'Ichiraku, elle le prendrait directement pour elle. _Du coup, je dis plus rien. _

-Mais ce n'est rien, c'est le boulot !

J'étais même obligée de me rattraper, alors que ma phrase n'avait pas pour but de la viser particulièrement. J'avais du mal à cerner certaines personnes. Ayame était une fille adorable mais son caractère était très variable. Je crois que j'avais plus d'affinité avec les gens stables, comme Ino que je connaissais sous toutes ses coutures. Je ne cherchai pas à poursuivre la discussion.

-Bon, je te laisse, je prends la suite tout à l'heure !

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Sur cet échange courtois, je ressortis du combini pour prendre la porte principale du bâtiment et monter chez moi. En montant les escaliers, je commençai à enlever ma couche de vêtements, pouvant presque sentir la chaleur tropicale de mon appartement. Rentrée, je me mis tranquillement en tenue d'été devant la télé. Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard que je me rappelai de ma meilleure amie qui m'avait lâchement abandonné au café. _Elle va pas s'en sortir comme ça. _Je pris mon portable, composai le numéro et attendis trois sonneries avant d'entendre la voix d'Ino.

-Oui allô ?

-C'est Sakura, ta pseudo meilleure amie tu te souviens ? Répondis-je ironiquement

Je l'entendis rire au bout du fil.

-Oh toi tu m'appelles pour m'engueuler !

-C'est presque ça !

J'entendais sa joie de vivre transparaître à travers sa voix, son rire. Elle devait toujours être en train de rêvasser à son bel inconnu qui n'en était pas vraiment un, juste le propriétaire aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un chien, qui avait flashé sur elle.

-Haruno c'est plus à moi de t'engueuler ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour ce garçon ?

-J'allais t'en parler avant qu'il arrive, figure toi !

Ce qui était complètement faux. _J'allais te parler du bel arrogant aux yakitori. _J'avais un certain talent pour le mensonge, certaines fois. Surtout quand cela s'avérait utile, ici pour avoir raison.

-Eh bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, je t'avais dit que toi aussi tu avais du succès !

Sa phrase sonnait douloureusement ironique.

-Tu parles, rigolai-je. Tu ne m'as toujours pas fait de réflexion sur son physique ?

-Mais voyons, je ne vais pas me moquer de-

-Ino ! Lee ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de prendre le premier venu !

_Je ne suis pas désespérée tout court ! _

Il y eut un silence, je l'entendis prendre une inspiration.

-Ah bon, parce que... Mon Dieu Sakura mais c'est quoi ces sourciiiiils !

Je me mis à rire avec elle, amèrement puisque Lee était quelqu'un de gentil, mais surtout parce que j'avais pensé la même chose la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je me voyais mal extrapoler sur le fait que la beauté ne faisait pas tout, c'était un concept totalement à part, voir ridicule pour elle. Elle se mit à me demander des détails sur notre « rencontre », et je lui répondis, évitant soigneusement de signaler Kiba, et notre conversation se termina ainsi.

Deux jours passèrent.

Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Lee, je m'étonnais moi même à régulièrement regarder mon portable, sans nouvelles. Était-ce aussi une technique ? Celle de se faire désirer ? Je sais qu'Ino en usait souvent, mais dans ma situation, ça aurait plus été à moi de me faire désirer. Ino n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de nouvelles du charmant inconnu Kiba. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot entre amis pour se faire désirer. Le fait est que mon amie en souffrait beaucoup plus que moi, puisque j'avais tendance à être rassurée de ne pas avoir eut le moindre appel. _Peut être qu'il m'a entendu rire après sa pose bizarre ? Même si c'était pas méchant..._

J'étais à la caisse du combini, m'ennuyant. J'allais bientôt passer aux commandes, il était 18h, le soleil commençait à tomber. Ayame allait me remplacer alors que je rassemblais les livraisons que j'avais à faire. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, je les regardai une par une, elles n'étaient pas classées par ordre d'exigence mais je devais quand même respecter un cycle. Je mordis dans une pomme, me considérant comme dans une pause de transition, lorsque la fille d'Ichiraku prit ma place. Aussitôt elle décrocha au téléphone, je jubilai un instant d'être partie à temps pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ce coup de fil, mais me rappelai aussitôt qu'il s'agirait sûrement d'une livraison à faire.

-Si nous les faisons cuire d'ici peu vous pourrez être livrés d'ici une heure.

_Eh merde c'est encore pour moi. _De plus en plus de clients désiraient se faire livrer des produits fais maisons tout justes cuits._ Comme le brun arrogant. _C'était beaucoup plus cher, beaucoup moins pratique mais la plupart s'en fichaient. Je me voyais déjà faire un allé retour jusqu'à la boutique alors que je m'apprêtais à partir et à enchaîner mes livraisons d'une traite, puisque je n'avais que des produits comme du papier toilette, des chocolats, de la lessive et des litchis. J'avais des yakitoris à livrer près d'ici mais il suffisait que je le fasse en premier et ça ne changerait rien.

-Très bien nous ferons au plus vite. Merci d'avoir choisi Ichiraku combini !

Ayame raccrocha puis pris un petit bout de papier pour griffonner l'adresse, la commande, l'heure. Une de plus ! _Trop bien. _Je pris les articles, les mis dans mon panier à vélo et passai une dernière fois devant la caisse. Elle me tendit le papier qu'elle posa sur la pile d'adresses dans ma main.

-Voilà, celle là, je la fais cuire tout à l'heure, tu reviendras la chercher pour aller la livrer après les autres commandes.

-OK.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle m'était énervante. Elle voulait trop être efficace, trop réussir, trop tout contrôler. Je sortis dans la petite cours pour accrocher le panier au devant du vélo, et y mettre le petit GPS. En soupirant, je regardai le papier qu'elle venait de poser. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

_Oh putain. _C'était le brun arrogant, beau, pété de thune, sombre, et beau. Il commandait une fois de plus des yakitori. Au moment où je me rappelai les traits sombres de son visages, Ayame sortit en trombe, la poche de yakitori brûlants en main.

-Tiens, celle là en première, donc ! A tout à l'heure pour la suivante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la remercier. La remercier de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le sale boulot. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait croiser le regard du brun arrogant. C'était moi. J'eus une montée d'adrénaline à cette idée. _Digne d'une ado fanatique en pleine puberté. _Je ne voulais pas dire que ce garçon que j'avais à peine vu me plaisait. Il était indéniablement attirant, mais c'était juste la curiosité qui me piquait. De plus, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en lui livrant quelque chose d'irréprochable. _Allons Sakura, si tu lui livres l'autre tournée de yakitoris dans une heure aussi, ça sera irréprochable. _Je soupirai violemment. J'étais dans une position de frustration que je ne me connaissais pas. J'étais tellement habituée à mon quotidien morne, à croiser des gens qui se ressemblaient tous plus les uns que les autres, que la simple idée d'aller faire une livraison plus motivante que les autres me mettait dans tous mes états.

Je montais sur mon vélo, réfléchissant avant de sortir dans la rue. _D'un coté, le client qui habite a coté à qui je dois livrer ces yakitoris, je me fiche qu'il soit mécontent ou pas, qu'il recommande ou pas. Alors que ce brun arrogant est beaucoup plus intéressant, après tout il est pété de thune, il pourra rapporter à la boutique. _Je frappais mon front avec ma paume de main. Voilà que j'essayais de trouver des excuses pour aller livrer tout de suite ce qui était dans mon intérêt strictement personnel. Je sortis , regardant le GPS. A droite était la direction du client que je devais livrer. A gauche celle du brun arrogant que je devais livrer dans une heure. Dans mon panier, des yakitori. Je me mis à pédaler.

A gauche.

_Putain Sakura qu'est ce que tu fous. Depuis quand tu désobéis pour un gars qui te plaît et dont tu ne connais même pas le prénom ? _Il ne me plaisait pas. C'est ce que je me répétais, voyant au loin le soleil qui commençait à se coucher derrière les immeubles de Tokyo. C'était de la simple curiosité. Voilà, c'était le mot juste, de la curiosité envers la personne qu'était _ce mec terriblement canon. _

Je me forçais à arrêter d'y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde après tout. J'avais depuis toute petite toujours été à suivre les règles qu'on m'imposait. Et j'étais très douée pour ça d'ailleurs, puisque quand on me disait, j'appliquais. C'est ce qui me valait mes bons résultats à l'école, sans que j'ai à travailler comme une forcenée. Et cette docilité m'avait suivie dans ma vie. En médecine, je notais, j'apprenais tout ce qu'on nous disait. Au combini, j'exécutais ce qu'on me demandait de faire, et ainsi de suite. _Alors merde de temps en temps j'ai le droit de m'écouter. _Je soupirai, le vent était froid, et sans soleil, j'allais vite être gelée. J'accélérai, slalomant entre les gens qui traversaient n'importe comment. Mon Dieu comme je pouvais détester Tokyo pour ses habitants qui s'y sentaient rois. Si il y avait un moyen de locomotion à ne pas prendre dans le centre, c'était bien la voiture. J'avais naïvement emmené lors de mon déménagement mon vélo, étant habitué à me déplacer exclusivement sur ce dernier à Osaka. C'était beaucoup plus calme qu'ici, beaucoup plus praticable. Je me retrouvais tous les jours à effectuer un véritable parcours du combattant pour aller livrer.

Je me surprise à reconnaître le chemin et n'avoir à regarder le petit GPS que deux fois. Je n'allais que très rarement livrer aux mêmes endroits. Les gens étaient assez vagabonds, très libres. Ils ne restaient jamais fidèles à un endroit en particulier. Peut être que le service de livraison n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'ils le pensaient. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette idée. _Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils pensent. _J'avais donc été plus rapide que la première fois, ce que je constatai en arrivant une nouvelle fois devant la belle bâtisse qu'était celle du brun arrogant. Elle prenait une ampleur différente à la tombée du soleil. C'était un endroit vraiment charmant.

J'étais essoufflée, je pris un temps pour reprendre mon calme en mettant mon vélo contre le muret. Je voulais faire les choses bien cette fois-ci. Je m'emparai de la poche chaude, recoiffai rapidement mes cheveux qui étaient ébouriffés avec le vent, puis en prenant une grande inspiration, je sonnai. Ni trop longtemps, ni pas assez._ Parfait Sakura._

Et je me mis à attendre, avec l'amère sentiment de regret qui s'empara très vite de tout mon corps. C'est ainsi que je commençai à paniquer mentalement. _Bon sang, et si il avait prit en compte le fait que je devais arriver dans un heure et était parti ? De quoi j'aurais l'air ? Est ce que je dois partir maintenant ? Je vais perdre du temps, ils le remarqueront forcément au combini. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte quand on ne suit pas les règles, Sakura ! Allez ouvre cette porte ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Je me mis à regarder partout autour de moi, comme si le garçon allait sortir d'un buisson en me criant surprise. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être stupide, parfois. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais la voix me ramena vite à la réalité.

-Oui ?

Je tournai la tête violemment. _Hein ? _A moins que le bel inconnu n'ait pris une vingtaine d'année depuis une semaine, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Un homme avait ouvert, avec des lunettes rondes et une queue de cheval grise. _Il n'a pas l'air si vieux pourtant. _Il me regardait d'un air méfiant, alors que j'essayais de comprendre quel facteur je n'avais pas pris en compte pour en être là. Je détestais quand les choses prenaient un tournant différent de celui que j'avais calculé. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je suivais toujours les règles qu'on m'imposait pas de mauvaise surprise. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils.

-Euh, oui, excusez-moi, bafouillai-je.

Je me baissai, tendant la poche vers lui, comme je le faisais à chaque livraison.

-Merci d'avoir choisi Ichiraku combini pour votre commande de yakitori ! _Même si c'est pas toi que je voulais voir !_

Il ne répondit rien. Peut être avait-il comme point commun avec l'autre la non connaissance de la politesse. Un surplus d'arrogance, encore ? Cette maison devait avoir un truc. Je me relevai. Cette fois, c'était moi qui était en tord en étant venue beaucoup trop tôt. Il allait forcément me faire la réflexion, c'était la seule chose qui n'était pas parfaite dans mon plan.

-Je ne comprends pas, vous avez dû vous tromper d'adresse.

Il était froid, mais plus humain que l'autre. Il réussit même à me faire douter, mais je reconnaissais la plus grande maison du quartier, le petit portillon ainsi que le muret. Je décidai, partie dans ma lancée de transgresser les règles, d'insister. Je ne pense pas que j'avais quelque chose à perdre. Alors je fis mine de regarder le papier où l'adresse avait été gribouillée. L'adresse correspondait, la commande aussi, l'heure était juste différente...

-N-non, je ne fais pourtant pas erreur. Je suis peut être légèrement en avance.

Ayame ne marquait pas les noms des gens qui prenaient la commande. Elle l'écrivait quand ces derniers lui donnait, mais elle estimait que nous n'en avions pas besoin. Je pensais la même chose, jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la peau de quelqu'un qui frappe à toutes les portes pour arnaquer les gens et revendre des trucs de mauvaise qualité. Où du moins, c'est comme ça que l'homme aux cheveux gris et lunettes rondes me regardait. Il soupira.

-Non, ça doit être Sasuke qui a commandé ça sans le dire. Entrez.

Sa phrase avait été courte mais pleine d'informations. J'avais retenu « Sasuke » ainsi que « Entrez ». Sasuke était peut être le prénom de- _Attend, quoi ? Comment ça, « entrez ? » Tu vas pas me faire rentrer comme ça, prend la poche que je m'en aille ! _J'ouvris de grands yeux, il s'était tourné et me faisait signe de la main d'ouvrir le portillon pour le suivre. _Et voilà Sakura, une conséquence non négligeable de ton coup de tête ! _Pourquoi voulait-il me faire rentrer ? Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire livreuse, franchement il avait juste besoin de me donner l'argent. Mais d'un coté... J'étais toujours aussi curieuse de revoir l'autre bel arrogant. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que j'ouvris le petit portail. Voilà, je rentrais chez des gens, perdais du temps, et avais transgressé une règle. C'est hésitante que je le rejoignis pour rentrer dans la grande maison.

Il referma la porte derrière moi, je fus stupéfaite. La maison renfermait un intérieur beaucoup plus grand et traditionnel que je ne l'avais imaginé. C'était très spacieux, harmonieux et beau. Je devinais la cuisine à droite derrière les portes japonaises, pouvais voir un bout du salon à gauche, le hall était très grand. Un escalier était un peu plus loin après la cuisine sur la droite, et le plus beau se trouvait en face et loin de moi, un magnifique jardin japonais, sûrement deux fois plus grand et dense que celui de mes parents à Osaka. _Pas de doute il doit être pété de thune. _La grandeur était ce qu'il y avait de plus fascinant, puisque tout le traditionalisme japonais avait été comme étendu pour montrer ses plus beaux cotés.

Je n'avais vu que ces parties de la maison, puisque je restai sur le pallier, telle une enfant timide. Me rendant compte de l'impolitesse dont je faisais preuve en scrutant partout, je baissais les yeux, rougissante, sur la poche que je tenais de mes deux mains. Je craignais que l'odeur grasse des yakitori ne vienne déteindre sur la fraîcheur des lieux. L'homme qui n'avait pas de chaussures avait avancé jusque devant le salon et me regardait sans comprendre.

-J-je préfère rester ici.

-C'est inutile et impoli, enlevez vos chaussures et asseyez vous ici. Ordonna-t-il, désignant la pièce à gauche.

Je me sentais rougir encore plus. Je n'avais vraisemblablement jamais autant rougis qu'ici, depuis la dernière fois. Avec mes pieds j'enlevai mes chaussures par l'arrière une par une. Ce fut rapide. Je remarquais alors le ridicule de mes chaussettes noires à pois blancs. _Est ce que je vais subir encore longtemps les répercutions de ce coup de tête ? C'est bon, le coup des chaussettes, je regrette suffisamment ! _Je gardais précieusement la poche entre mes deux mains, j'avançai délicatement sur le parquet vernis pour le suivre. Et je découvris le salon. Grand à l'image de la maison, épuré mais chaleureux, et sur deux murs de la pièce, je pus voir que le jardin japonais entourait presque la maison. _Bon sang, c'est tellement beau. _Je continuai d'avancer, les yeux rivés sur le l'extérieur, et je me pris dans le pied la table basse. _Merde. _Automatiquement je regardai l'homme qui fronçait les sourcils. Des yeux il me désigna où m'asseoir au pied de la table basse. J'étais donc dos à l'entrée du salon et face à une partie du jardin.

Puis il parti. « Attendez là quelques instants. » Je mourrais d'envie de me lever, faire coulisser les portes pour sortir dans ce jardin au coucher du soleil qui ne cadrait tellement pas avec l'univers de Tokyo. Je me voyais déjà assise sur la parquet qui continuait autour de la maison, balancer mes pieds et jeter un caillou dans la marre. _Bordel Sakura à quoi tu penses, tu n'es même pas chez toi et tu es juste en train de perdre du temps ! _Je sortis bien vite de mes songes, pour retrouver la panique qui m'avait gagné un peu plus tôt à l'extérieure. L'attente se fit longue. Derrière moi j'entendais les pas des pieds nus de l'homme aux lunettes, mais je me devais de rester assise, droite, à attendre qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'avais l'odeur des yakitori dans le nez, mais j'étais persuadée qu'une douce odeur flottait dans l'air de cette maison. Je n'avais pas pensé que le style traditionnel japonais pouvait m'avoir manqué. Il me rappelait doucement ma maison à Osaka, avec mes parents. Elle était deux fois plus petite mais très douillette. Bien à l'inverse de mon appartement de Tokyo. Bien à l'inverse de Tokyo tout court d'ailleurs. Je me mis à respirer fort. C'était stressant.

Puis la voix de l'homme aux cheveux gris se fit entendre de loin. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il disait, mais j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher. Ainsi que d'autres derrière lui. Il n'était plus seul, et je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir a quelle nouvelle personne ça pouvait être qu'une deuxième voix résonna, plus grave.

-J'espère que c'est important pour être venu me déranger en plein entraînement.

C'est là que mon cœur, devenu bien fragile, se mit à battre de travers et résonna dans mes tempes. C'était la voix du beau brun arrogant de l'autre soir. Et ses pas ses rapprochaient, jusqu'à se faire entendre juste derrière moi. C'est ce moment que je choisis pour me retourner.

_Oh bordel. _C'était lui, en costume noir traditionnel japonais d'arts martiaux, ouvert au torse, suant, avec une longue arme dans la main, certainement un katana, qu'il posa sur l'encadrement de la porte. J'eus un frisson, il était terriblement beau. Beaucoup plus à la lumière, même du soir. Il fronça les sourcils, l'homme aux lunettes était à coté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là. Demanda-t-il, cinglant.

-A vrai dire, je me posais la même question. Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Je me sentis alors vraiment stupide. J'étais là, assise en tailleur avec mes chaussettes de petite fille, la poche au creux de mes jambes, à les regarder comme si je me demandais à quelle sauce ils allaient me manger. Mais à travers toutes mes pensées, une se détacha du lot. Il avait dit « qu'est ce qu'elle fait là » pas « qui est-ce ». Je me mis à rougir bêtement, avant de me relever, tentant de ne pas glisser sur le beau parquet. Il était tout proche, et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Je ne pensais pas qu'un art traditionnel japonais de combat pouvait être aussi... _Terriblement sexy. _Je fronçai des sourcils pour vaincre ces idées que je ne me connaissais pas. Il avait un air méchant, je le dérangeais. Je désignai la poche de yakitori.

-C'est votre commande, annonçai-je calmement, sans baisser les yeux.

Il tourna la tête et soupira lourdement. Je ne m'étais définitivement pas trompée sur son arrogance. Il croisa les bras et leva les yeux sur l'horloge derrière moi que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt.

-Sais-tu lire l'heure ?

Une fois de plus il me tutoya. J'ajoutai le terme « irritant » à la liste des mots qui pouvaient le décrire.

-Je suis en avance cette fois, oui.

Il aurait fallu que j'ajoute un « excusez-moi » mais je n'avais pas envie de me soumettre à ce caractère impétueux. _Et puis quoi encore ? _Son regard était plongé dans le mien. Il était noir, essayait-il de me faire plier ? Je continuai de le fixer. La situation devint bien vite gênante.

-C-cette fois les yakitori sont à bonne température.

_Eh merde j'ai bafouillé, il a gagné. _Il eut ce qui ressemblait à un micro sourire, très provocateur, et très bref. Comme si il était fier d'avoir gagné cette joute invisible. Il se retourna lentement.

-Une heure plus tôt ou une heure plus tard souffla-t-il, c'est si compliqué que ça de livrer dans les temps ?

Il partait en direction du fond de la maison. _Eh mais reste là ! Et les yakitori, bordel ! _L'homme aux cheveux gris s'était décalé et avait rejoint ses mains devant lui tel un serviteur de maison. Fronçant des sourcils, j'oubliais les règles de politesse de base pour suivre avec la poche en main, le garçon qui désormais s'appelait Sasuke. Où est ce qu'il partait ? Je suivis ses pas rapidement, et je me surpris même à être provocatrice à mon tour.

-Au moins, si vous avez commandé une seconde fois, c'est qu'ils vous ont finalement plu.

Ma réplique me fit sourire moi-même. Il s'arrêta subitement alors que j'avais continué de marcher, et nous fûmes très près l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il se retourna, avec le regard froncé une seconde fois. Mon sourire se dissipa. Mais je continuai.

-J'avais donc... Raison... soufflai-je, presque comme une question.

_Ne te laisse pas impressionner, ne te laisse pas impressionner, Sakura ! _Je craignis qu'il n'entende ma respiration s'accélérer. Son regard était tellement sombre qu'il en était presque agressif, je devinai qu'il ne voulait pas que je le suive. J'étais arrivée cependant au niveau de l'escalier, je pouvais voir plus loin dans la maison. Ses yeux me figèrent sur place, et il passa devant moi, son bras frôlant le mien, pour monter les escaliers.

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je ne bouge plus en tout cas ! _Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de laisser aller mon caractère. Peut être que suivre les règles était négatif en ce point, je ne me plaignais jamais, et j'accumulais tout en moi. Étrangement, c'est toujours ici que je perdais le contrôle de ma docilité. Mes yeux basculèrent vers l'homme aux lunettes. Il s'était déplacé pour récupéré le katana qui semblait lourd, et au même instant, une troisième voix résonna lourdement, venant d'une salle qui devait se situer derrière les escaliers.

-Kabuto !

Le timbre de la voix était sévère. Mais je pu alors connaître le nom de l'homme à la queue de cheval grise, puisqu'il répondit automatiquement, et d'une façon plutôt étrange.

-Oui, maître.

-Où est passé Sasuke, bon sang ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux. _C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il appelle un gars « maître » ? _Le dit Kabuto passa lentement devant moi. Il avait endossé le rôle de serviteur entièrement. _Beaucoup plus soumis qu'il n'en donnait l'air, en tout cas. _Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son « maître » que ce dernier, j'imagine, débarqua en trombe. Il était aussi habillé d'un habit de combat traditionnel. _La vache, il fait peur lui ! _Il s'arrêta net devant moi, mais j'aurais préféré passer inaperçue au moment où son regard presque jaune plongea dans le mien. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau aussi pâle qu'une feuille de papier, les joues creusées et, _bordel c'est du maquillage autour de ses yeux ?_ Il ressemblait à un serpent.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il, sans me quitter des yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, je m'imaginai une scène improbable dans laquelle ces deux hommes seraient en couple, et auraient adopté « Sasuke ». Je secouai la tête. C'était pour le moins improbable. _Quoi que j'aurais bien vu le mec aux lunettes dans le rôle de la mère. _Mon regard cherchai un endroit où se poser, partout mais pas dans les yeux de cet homme effrayant. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse que ne donnerait pas Kabuto, je répondis, me concentrant pour ne pas montrer ma peur.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis venue livrer des yakitori c-commandés par... Sasuke.

_Eh merde ! _J'avais buté deux fois dans ma phrase, une fois où j'avais bégayé, et une autre où je n'ai pas su trouver le mot que je cherchais. Mais je venais d'utiliser à mon aise le prénom du beau brun arrogant, je m'en étais moi-même surprise. D'une façon telle qu'on aurait pu croire que je le connaissais de longue date. Alors que je le connaissais depuis une semaine et que c'était ma curiosité qui m'avait poussé à revenir vers lui de la sorte. J'entendis des pas descendre de l'escalier. Encore une fois, mon esprit divagua à imaginer une quatrième personne apparaître. Un harem d'hommes étranges. _Sauf le brun arrogant, qui était juste arrogant, mais beau. _J'aperçus vite la silhouette de « Sasuke ». Et je fus particulièrement rassurée. L'homme qui faisait peur le regarda descendre, et avec cette façon de parler aux gens sans les regarder, il articula un « eh bien enchanté, Sakura. » _Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi on dirait qu'il va me manger ?!_

Je m'étais recroquevillée debout, collée à l'escalier. Sasuke se mit à coté de moi, et sans me regarder lui non plus, me tendit un billet. Voilà ce qu'il était parti chercher.

-Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre ?

Son regard prit les teintes similaires à celui d'un tueur. _Sérieux c'est quoi cette ambiance entre eux ? _Les voyant tous les deux en habit traditionnels de combat, j'imaginai qu'au lieu d'être père et fils, ils étaient peut être plus professeur élève. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas la présence de Kabuto.

-Je te cherchais, répondis l'homme effrayant avec un sourire provocateur, et en chemin j'ai fait la connaissance de cette charmante... Sakura.

Je déglutis. Je me surpris à ne plus vouloir mettre les pieds dans cette maison lorsqu'il me regarda avec ce même sourire qui faisait peur. Sasuke soupira violemment.

-Retournez dans la salle, j'arrive.

Finalement, c'était peut être lui qui dictait les ordres. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. L'homme serpent eut un rire, qui sonnait effroyablement démoniaque, et après avoir lancé un regard au serviteur Kabuto, ils partirent tous les deux dans la salle derrière les escaliers. _C'est quoi, cette baraque ? _Je me retrouvai alors seule avec le brun arrogant, et la tension palpable à l'instant se dissipa doucement. Était-ce possible, tant d'agressivité silencieuse ?

-Je pense que je ne reviendrai plus en avance non plus. Soufflai-je.

Le silence persista, je levai les yeux vers lui, qui était totalement impassible. Finalement, je préférais peut être quand il me répondait méchamment.

-Si je recommande un jour.

Ok je préférais quand il restait silencieux. Il me tendit le billet. Cette fois-ci la somme était la bonne. Je le pris pour lui tendre la poche. Je rangeai le billet dans ma poche.

-Si vous avez aimé alors qu'ils étaient froids, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer quand ils sont chauds !

On aurait dit un vieux slogan de publicité. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée, je devais être plutôt ridicule, surtout que je rougissais à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien un peu trop longtemps. Il ouvrit la poche et regarda dedans un instant.

-Alors, m-merci d'avoir choisi Ichiraku ramen pour votre commande.

_Encore bafouillé..._

-Mh.

Ses yeux passèrent de la poche de yakitori à mes chaussettes. _Non, non pas ça ! _Si j'avais pu cacher mes pieds, je l'aurais fait, mais j'étais coincée, je devais le laisser admirer les jolis motifs à pois blancs sur tissu noir. _La honte ! _Puis son regard croisa le mien. Je soupirai. Même si il était terriblement beau, je devais à ses yeux n'être qu'une vulgaire livreuse aux chaussettes à pois. Qui en plus, ne livrait jamais au bon moment.Je me retournai pour aller remettre mes chaussures. J'avais été suffisamment ridicule comme ça ! Et j'avais perdu un temps fou. Il resta debout à me regarder pendant que je remettais rapidement mes chaussures. _Mais pourquoi tu me fixes ? _Mon visage devait ressembler à une grosse tomate bien mûre. Et grosse tomate bien mûre + cheveux roses, ça devait être... Je ne préférais pas imaginer. Je me relevai une fois fini. Nous nous faisions face, de loin. J'étais plutôt blasée. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude d'être attirée par un garçon, et lorsque cela se produisait, il fallait que ça soit quelque chose d'inaccessible, ou que je me tourne au ridicule._ Bravo, Sakura ! _

-Bon, eh bien au revoir.

Je me baissai, par signe de respect, comme si ça pouvait récupérer mon image. Puis je me retournai, et ouvris la porte, après avoir croisé une dernière fois son regard charbonneux, impassible cette fois, comme si il réfléchissait et ne faisait rien d'autre. _Adieu, beau brun arrogant. _

-A bientôt.

C'est les mots qu'il dit au moment où je fermais la porte. _Quoi, « à bientôt » ? _J'avais une folle envie de rouvrir la porte en trombe pour lui crier « comment ça, à bientôt, on va se revoir ? » Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je m'appuyais quelques secondes sur la porte. _Reprend-toi Sakura, ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'était rien que de la politesse. _Je soufflai un grand coup avant de descendre les quelques marches et ouvrir le portillon pour sortir.

Je montais sur mon vélo, et pris la prochaine commande que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je mis un certain moment à réussir à régler le GPS. J'étais troublée par cette livraison. Alors que le soleil se couchait, je repartis, lançant un bref regard à la grande maison. Cette fois, j'aurais quelque chose à raconter à Ino. Je me repassai les scènes toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres, et finalement, certaines me firent rire. Mon Dieu ce que j'avais pu être ridicule. Puis le « A bientôt » de Sasuke, ainsi que ses yeux noirs me revinrent. Je souris. Je ne regrettai absolument pas d'avoir transgressé les règles.

Et a partir de maintenant, je m'apprêtais à recommencer, et bousculer volontairement ma vie. Particulièrement si j'avais l'occasion de le refaire avec ce _Sasuke. _

–_-_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre numéro 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Il est plus long que prévu, puisque la scène chez Sasuke est plus longue que prévu finalement. Arrivé à la moitié du chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire avait l'air sacrément monotone. Et si cette impression est partagée, sachez que c'est juste le début, le temps que ça se mette en place ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop lourde avec certaines descriptions. Bref tout simplement j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à commenter, que je sache ce que je dois améliorer, si ça vous plaît, etc, ça m'aiderait vraiment ! :) _

_Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! _

_Auk._


	4. Chapitre Trois

Bonjour à tous ! Apès un petit retard, voilà la suite. Ce chapitre, pour me rattraper, est donc plus long !:) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci à mes deux uniques revieweuses, ahah, Lilika à qui j'ai répondu , et Akane à qui je vais répondre ici, dans la petite parenthèse . Ce chapitre Trois est maintenant à vous ! J'ai incorporé un petit résumé en quelques mots de ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre au début en gras, aussi, pour mettre l'eau à la bouche:)

(à Akane : Merci pour ce très gentil commentaire, je suis heureuse que tu puisses facilement te mettre à la place de Sakura, et j'espère que ça continuera ! Quand à la dimension autour de Sasuke, elle s'agrandit dans ce chapitre:) Quant au fait d'être recroquevillé debout... Eh bien en fait, je ne sais pas ! Ahah tu m'as posé une colle sur ma propre phrase ! Elle n'est pas cohérente, mais je ne trouvais pas de mot équivalent suffisamment fort, elle se faisait toute petite, quoi:) Encore merci àet à bientôt!)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre Trois :**

**Où il est question de grossesse, de chien, et du muret des « Uchiha »**

-Je peux vous aider ?

Lorsque je travaillais dans ce combini, je m'ennuyais sacrément. Alors quand il y avait un client ou une cliente, le menton posé sur ma paume de main, je les regardais aller et venir dans la petite structure, cherchant l'objet de leur désir. Pourtant, le combini était bien organisé, _c'est moi qui range les minuscules rayons, donc forcément c'est organisé. _Mais tout était tellement condensé que les gens s'y perdaient très vite. Surtout quand le bloc note se retrouvait à coté des nouilles à réchauffer. _Si je vous assure, c'est bien rangé pourtant._

Voyant que la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans le combini tournait en rond, râlant visiblement contre mon travail, je me permis de l'interrompre dans sa recherche pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Lorsque je lui posai la question, elle releva subitement la tête, légèrement rouge.

-Euh, ouais, je suppose..

Il y avait tellement de gens étrangement vêtus à Tokyo, étrangement coiffés et même étrangement effrayants que je ne faisais plus attention. Je ne pu cependant pas m'empêcher de noter les quatre couettes blondes qui étaient dressées sur le crâne de la cliente. Elle avait un beau visage, mais semblait avoir un caractère assez... Fort. Ses sourcils froncés venaient de me le dire. Elle se rapprocha de la caisse, puis s'abaissa vers moi.

-Est ce que vous auriez... commença-t-elle, les yeux sur le coté. Je cherche un.. Merde vous avez des tests de grossesse ou pas dans ce fichu magasin ?

Elle s'était relevé violemment pour dire sa dernière phrase. Je trouvai drôle qu'elle arrive à s'énerver seule parce qu'elle était gênée. Souvent, et comme je ne devrais pas le faire, je m'imaginais une vie derrière les emplettes des gens. Ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, c'était les garçons qui cherchaient à cacher une boîte de préservatifs derrière d'autres articles inutiles. _C'est que des capotes bordel ! _Aussi je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer que cette fille présente devant moi ne voulait pas d'un enfant. Elle était contrariée.

-Oui, nous en avons.

Je passais devant elle pour la guider. Et je ne fis que quelques pas pour arriver devant le bout de rayon « pharmacie », ils étaient en bas. Elle fit une moue, comme pour me dire que c'était vraiment mal indiqué, puis elle se baissa. Je l'ignorai pour la laisser choisir son test. Soudain, je m'imaginais dans sa situation. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû acheter un test, là comme ça, ma vie dépendant de mon urine sur un bâtonnet en plastique ? _Pour ça, faudrait déjà avoir couché ma vieille. Et ça c'est pas gagné. _Mon esprit divagua sur la question. Il était vrai que j'étais encore vierge, et que dans mon entourage, plus grand monde ne l'était. Même si mon entourage était restreint. Puisqu'Ino l'avait déjà fait, et plusieurs fois avec différentes personnes, _imbattable, _et puis TenTen et son copain aussi, l'avaient déjà fait. On faisait régulièrement la cour à Ayame, et je savais après l'une de nos nombreuse discussions entre trois et quatre heures du matin, qu'elle avait déjà cédé au charme de l'un d'entre eux, elle avait donc déjà fait l'amour, elle aussi. Je me demandais alors si un garçon comme Lee l'avait déjà fait. _Pourquoi, il fait parti de ton entourage maintenant ? __Le gars t'a même pas rappelé !_

Je soupirai en retournant à la caisse. Le sentiment d'avoir plu à ce garçon aux épais sourcils avait été éphémère. Il ne m'avait jamais recontacté. Avais-je touché le fond, puisque même un garçon de la catégorie « repoussant » ne voulait pas de moi ?

Il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine de vacance. Après ça, j'étais repartie pour la fac et toutes ses joies, prendre le train matin et soir, et faire des heures supplémentaires au combini. Cela faisait donc environ deux semaines que j'avais recroisé Lee d'une manière particulièrement gênante dans la rue, et deux semaines qu'après lui avoir passé mon numéro et lointainement espérer qu'il ne me rappelle pas, je regrettais ces pensées et désirais enfin être désirable aux yeux de quelqu'un. Je remis mon menton sur ma paume en soupirant, regardant au loin dans la rue. _Lee n'a sûrement jamais couché. Pas si il ne rappelle jamais les filles qu'il a eut l'audace d'accoster du moins._ Alors que la cliente caractérielle aux quatre couettes continuait de farfouiller les vingts centimètres carrés offerts aux tests de grossesses, une fois de plus mon cerveau divagua. Je me demandais si Sasuke, le brun arrogant aux yakitoris l'avait déjà fait. _Pouah ! Quelle question ! _Je mimais une moue désespérée dans le vide. Évidemment, qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Peut être même qu'il avait pulvérisé le record d'Ino. L'association des deux prénoms me fit imaginer l'espace de quelques secondes un possible couple, sexuellement parlant. Je secouais la tête violemment. _Bordel ! Ça n'arrivera jamais !_

Puis, après un grattement de gorge qui n'était pas le mien, je tournais les yeux en face de la caisse. La cliente s'était décidée. _Eh bah. _Elle avait choisi le moins cher. _Tout ça pour ça. _Je cherchais sur la boîte le code barre pour la faire payer, et je mis un certain temps à le trouver, il était minuscule. Je sentis alors une aura étrange. Elle était en train de me dévisager, mi en colère, mi gênée. Elle devait penser que je regardais le test en détail et que je m'intéressais de trop près à sa vie privée. Je détournais les yeux pour lui annoncer le prix, d'une façon neutre. Le billet était déjà devant moi, elle avait croisé les bras.

-Vous voulez une poche ? Demandai-je.

Une fois de plus elle me dévisagea, et prit la boîte entre ses mains nonchalamment. Elle rougissait encore.

-Pour le temps que ça va prendre, non, merci. Soupira-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Devais-je au moins dire quelque chose ? _Non sérieux, pars maintenant que ça soit moins gênant. _Si elle avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie, j'aurais pu dire un « aurevoir » et c'était fini. Mais là, elle restait fixée sur le test de grossesse. _Quoi, tu vas le faire là, sous mes yeux ? _Elle eut un rire presque silencieux.

-C'est idiot hein, souffla-t-elle à la vitrine. J'imagine que les femmes qui viennent acheter un test, elles sont toujours hyper contentes, limite elles étalent leur vie, vous demande si vous avez des couches, des biberons, alors qu'elles ont encore le ventre plat.

J'eus de la peine pour elle. Elle semblait complètement déboussolée. Et moi, je ne savais stupidement pas quoi répondre.

-Non, ça arrive rarement, répondis-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

-Je veux dire, en général ces femmes là préfèrent aller dans des pharmacies.

_Bon sang Sakura, t'as d'autres trucs complètement sans intérêt à balancer ? _Mais ma phrase eut son effet. Elle se mit à rire. Où alors était-ce de la panique ? Je vis une larme perler au coin de son œil, son regard toujours pointé vers la rue, comme si elle regardait les passants en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait sa vie. Elle marmonna un « C'est à cause de ce stupide fainéant. » , ou du moins, c'est ce que je cru comprendre. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas adressé à moi. Elle renifla, puis après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, prit une inspiration et partie vers la sortie. Je lui lançai un au revoir auquel elle ne répondit rien. Ou alors, elle avait répondu innaudiblement.

Je poussai un lourd soupire du plus profond de mes poumons une fois que l'atmosphère redevint normale. Je n'enviais en rien sa situation, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle au moins, elle avait un quotidien rebondissant. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. De temps en temps, quand je devais aller livrer des yakitoris à ce Sasuke, mes journées sortaient de l'ordinaire. _Et encore, j'y suis allé que deux fois. _Comme il avait attendu une semaine avant de repasser commande la première fois, je m'attendais à ce que le beau brun arrogant en recommande il y a une semaine. Mais il n'en fit rien. C'était encore une façon d'être stupidement obsédée par les règles. Peut être devenais-je superstitieuse. _Raah !_Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Pourtant, je n'avais pas rêvé, il avait dit « à bientôt ». A bientôt, c'est pas au revoir, encore moins adieu, c'est _à bientôt. _Et ces deux mots, à moins que ce garçon ne sache pas parler, on les utilise quand on sait qu'on reverra la personne. _Eh merde ! _Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Je me mis à vaguement regarder les gens qui passaient dans la rue, il me restait une heure et demi avant que ma journée se termine, j'étais exemptée de livraison ce soir.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir passé le relais à Ayame, je remontais dans mon appartement, où la chaleur avait été justement rétabli. Je me fis un chocolat chaud en guise de récompense personnelle pour mon travail d'aujourd'hui. _Oui et alors ?_ Je comptais faire mes révisions pour être prête pour la rentrée, dans une semaine, mais un bon bain chaud n'aurait pas été de refus avant. Cependant, c'est ce moment que choisi une personne pour sonner à ma porte. Je me mis à calculer mentalement les possibilités. Il y avait plusieurs choix, soit c'était Ino, fort probable, soit c'était Ichiraku, peut être, Ayame, peu probable, Lee qui m'aurait retrouvé, improbable, Sasuke qui m'aurait retrouvé, _impossible. _Je soupirai. Je me faisais de la peine à moi-même, des fois. J'allai ouvrir en traînant des pieds.

C'était Ino. _Bingo._

-Oh ma Saki ! Je te dérange ?

Qu'elle prenne la peine de sonner était même bizarre à vrai dire. Elle me dérangeait dans ma tranquillité, oui. Mais je soupirai un « non, non », qui aurait aussi bien pu être remplacé par un « oui oui » ou « tu choisis pas le bon moment »_ ou «merde je voulais être toute seule. » _Mais Ino était ma meilleure amie, et sa joie de vivre me décrocha un sourire. Elle enleva son manteau noir qu'elle mit sur le dossier de mon canapé, avant de s'y asseoir. Elle avait mit une jupe noire, moulante, des collants à motifs, et un haut assez large, violet. J'avais mis un pantalon sombre trop serré aux fesses, un haut noir et un large gilet vert. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer, lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

-Alors, tu as fini ta journée de boulot ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui enfin. Répondis-je en me serrant le chocolat chaud. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oh, non, non ! Je ne fais que passer.

Je me retournais vers elle, son visage était presque déformé par la joie. Car oui, Ino était actuellement très heureuse. Pendant que j'attendais la commande du bel arrogant Sasuke il y a une semaine, le garçon qu'Ino attendait tous les jours à la boutique, « Kiba » était venu lui rendre visite. _Oui, enfin._Et je serais capable de décrire la scène comme si j'avais été à la place de l'un d'eux, puisque ma meilleure amie m'avait pour ainsi dire rabâché les moindres détails environ trois fois. Je savais qu'il était grand, ses cheveux ébouriffés marrons étaient « trop adorables » il rougissait facilement, et alors qu'il avait attaché la laisse de son chien devant la boutique, il avait fait une sorte de « déclaration » à Ino, lui expliquant la raison se sa venue, qu'il ne pensait jamais la revoir, patati, patata. Elle avait donc été aux anges, vivant le rêve du prince charmant éveillée. « Bon, le truc qui cassait tout, c'était le gros chien blanc derrière qui arrêtait pas de nous regarder » m'avait-elle répété. « mais holala, c'était parfait ! » Il lui avait demandé si il pouvait la revoir, et le soir même ils avaient mangé ensemble. En terrasse, pour le chien, Aka quelque chose. Les détails, je préfère les passer. Surtout quand il s'agissait « de son visage trop mignon et la façon dont il la regardait »

-Ah bon, tu fais quoi après ? Demandai-je.

-Je vois Kiba !

Oui, évidemment, quelle question stupide. Je me mis, après avoir bu une gorgée et posé la tasse, à ranger un peu le bazar de ma minuscule cuisine. C'est donc lorsque j'étais dos à elle que je l'entendis taper nerveusement du pied au sol, et se gratter la gorge. _Oh putain, ça présage rien de bon. _Je fis alors mine de continuer de ranger.

-Dis, Sakura...

_Non non non._

-Mh ?

-C'est super gênant de te demander ça, tu sais...

Je soupirai en me retournant vers elle, les bras croisés. Elle avait pris son visage qui était censé me faire pitié et avait les yeux presque larmoyants.

-Tu sais, le chien de Kiba, chuchota-t-elle.

-Il a un chien ?

Bon sang, bien sûr que je le savais. J'avais été la première à le remarquer lorsque le garçon m'avait demandé comment s'appelait Ino et que sa laisse dépassait de son manteau. En faisant mine de ne rien savoir, je prenais un air détaché, et elle oserait moins me poser la question que je redoutais.

-Mais si je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu sais !

Elle avait hésité et froncé légèrement des sourcils avant de répondre. Oui, je savais, c'était un gros chien imposant au poil blanc, qui les avait regardé trop fixement lorsque Kiba faisait sa déclaration à Ino. Je secouais la tête pour insister à ses yeux je ne connaissais pas cette bête. C'était sans compter sur la malignité de mon amie.

-Oh, tu le verrais, il est adorable ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. On a envie de lui faire des câlins !

_Mon Dieu. _Elle essayait de me berner, elle en profitait. C'est ainsi que le chien gros, blanc et qu'on ne pouvait pas emmener partout devint le chien adorable, sans taille précise, à qui on pourrait faire des câlins à longueur de journée. Pour un peu, je me demandais si elle n'essayait pas de me vendre le pauvre animal. _Fichu coté commerçant. _Alors qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée, je l'arrêtai net, les bras toujours croisés.

-Ino, accouche, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

La première partie de ma phrase me fit étrangement penser à la fille qui était venue dans la boutique un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me disais qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle devait sûrement être fixée sur son futur.

Ino soupira en baissant la tête.

-On aurait besoin que tu le gardes le temps d'une petite heure... Chuchota-t-elle.

_NON._

Elle avait bien pesé ses mots, me faisant de gros yeux. Elle n'avait pas dit une demi-heure puisque ça n'aurait pas été crédible, elle n'avait pas non plus dit plus d'une heure puisque ça aurait été trop long pour que j'accepte.

-Tu rigoles ? Répondis-je, un chien ici dans mon appartement ?

-Ooh Sakura je te promets qu'il est calme ! Fais moi confiance !

_Lui faire confiance ? _

-Mais... Mais c'est non Ino je-

Son téléphone sonna, elle s'empressa de répondre, j'imaginais déjà l'autre propriétaire du chien à l'autre bout. Elle soupira.

-Non, je crois qu'elle ne veut pas. Mais oui, je sais Kiba mais... Oui d'accord à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha, la tête baissée. Voilà qu'elle me jouait le rôle de la fille malheureuse. _Entre toi et moi, c'est qui qui est la plus malheureuse, franchement ? _Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. J'avais toujours en tête un bon bain chaud, quelques révisions et dormir tôt. Tout cela n'était plus possible ou sacrément compromis avec un chien. Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

-On va s'arranger, on trouvera bien quelque chose !

Elle fit un sourire forcé, avant de se relever. _Non, ne craque pas, non Sakura. _Je ne sais pas si c'était une technique particulière de sa part, mais je regrettais amèrement d'avoir refusé. Elle mit son manteau, j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir trahie. _Je veux pas me coltiner son chien, putain..._

-C'est d'accord, dis-je d'un souffle.

Son regard s'illumina. « C'est vrai ?! Oh tu es la meilleure ! » Elle me sauta au coup, avant d'appeler son petit ami pour lui dire, enjouée. C'était maintenant sûr, elle avait tout préparé pour faire en sorte que je sois d'accord, ma meilleure amie était officiellement une manipulatrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte. Ino alla ouvrir presque comme la propriétaire des lieux, et je vis alors pour la seconde fois dans ma vie le « Kiba » en question. Il avait toujours le même manteau, et tenais une laisse rouge dans la main. A ses cotés, assis, un gros, _voir ENORME_ chien blanc, touffu, avec de la bave et un épi de poil sur la tête. Ino embrassa son bien aimé en levant une jambe arrière comme une princesse heureuse. Le garçon me fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Le contact visuel bref qui s'installa entre nous annonçait un pacte, on ne dirait jamais à Ino qu'ils se sont rencontrés grâce à moi. Il avait dû vite comprendre qu'elle vivait sur un petit nuage et qu'il ne valait mieux pas la faire redescendre sur terre. Peut être aimait-il aussi sa position de « prince charmant sorti de nul part ».

Le chien aboya, et ça me fit sursauter. Kiba fronça des sourcils en le regardant, puis lui dit de se taire. Son regard avait des airs de « on avait dit que tu jouerais le gentil chien ! » Je soupirai, j'étais dans de beaux draps, les animaux imposants étaient interdis dans l'immeuble. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au chien. _Donc si tu pouvais éviter de te faire remarquer.._

Kiba entra dans l'appartement, suivit de l'animal, ils se postèrent devant moi.

-Il s'appelle Akamaru. C'est un bon chien, mais je ne peux pas l'emmener partout, dit-il en le regardant comme son fils. C'est pourquoi je te remercie de le prendre ce soir.

_Ce soir ? Tu veux dire une heure ? _Ino m'avait bien eut. Son copain faisait sérieux, comme ça, puisqu'il mettait des distances entre les gens et lui. Il ne devait sûrement pas être rassuré de laisser son animal de compagnie, mais Ino n'était pas du genre à laisser quoi que ce soit empiéter sur sa relation amoureuse. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux, me penchant vers « Akamaru »

-Enchantée !

Je pointais un doigts vers moi.

-Moi, c'est Sakura, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

_Arrête ça tout de suite Sakura, on dirait une cinglée. _Puisque son maître avait l'air de le considérer comme un enfant, j'en fis de même. C'était peut être la seule façon de le rassurer sur ma fiabilité en tant que « baby-sitter ». Je soupirai intérieurement, pourquoi je faisais ça ? Je me relevai.

-Il est tranquille, comme chien ? Demandai-je.

-Comment ça ? Répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je comptais aller prendre un bain, je peux le laisser seul pendant ce temps la ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Non seulement je gardais son chien, mais en plus je lui laissais des occasions de se montrer exigent. Ino prit alors Kiba par le bras, pressée. « On a plus le temps là, ton chien se tiendra bien ne t'en fais pas, Sakura est une fille fiable ! » _Et en plus elle se fait avoir à tous les coups ! _Sans qu'il eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle le tira vers la sortie, me gratifiant d'un large sourire . Il lança à son chien un dernier « sois sage ! » Et la porte claqua.

_Bon bon bon..._

Je baissais la tête vers l'animal, ayant lourdement senti qu'on devrait se côtoyer plus d'une heure. J'avais dis à Ichiraku que même si je ne devais pas travailler, je pourrai être présente en cas d'urgence. Je priais pour que ça n'arrive pas. Le chien alla jusqu'à la porte et s'assit face à elle. Comme si son maître allait la rouvrir en criant « mais non, c'était une blague ! Allez viens » La pauvre bête me faisait de la peine. J'allai lui caresser l'épi blanc dressé sur sa tête, mais il n'eut aucune réaction, respirant par la bouche et faisant goûter de la bave sur mon parquet. _Bon sang._

-T'en fais pas, il va revenir.

Voilà que je me mettais à lui parler, alors qu'il ne répondrait pas. C'était toujours une présence, après tout. Par manque de réaction, je soupirai.

-Bon eh bien si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre un bain.

Je lui lançai un dernier coup d'oeil avant de partir, aucune réaction, il était plutôt calme après tout. Tranquillement je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte, puisque de toute façon « Akamaru » avait l'air plutôt décidé à surveiller l'entrée. Après avoir fait couler l'eau chaude et m'être déshabillée, je rentrai dans l'eau. _Troooooop bon. _C'était ma récompense de la journée, celle qui me faisait oublier tous mes soucis, si soucis il y avait. Je pouvais me laisser librement aller à penser, quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'eau se refroidisse.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre du produit à mousser, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. Lentement je tournai la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de bain, et dans un sursaut je vis le chien, tranquillement assis, me fixant, la gueule toujours ouverte et pleine de bave. Je fus prise d'une certaine gêne. A part mes parents quand j'étais petite fille, je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personnes aient eu l'occasion de me voir nue. Même si il ne me voyait pas entièrement, et que surtout, ce n'était pas une personne. Je cachai ma poitrine avec mon bras, fronçant des sourcils.

-T'étais pas obligé de venir, tu sais.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Je me sentis rougir.

-Allez, psst ! Va-t-en ! Retourne à la porte !

J'accompagnai ma phrase d'un geste du bras qui lança de l'eau en dehors du bain. Le produit moussant commença à faire son effet, et bientôt, telle une petite fille qui joue avec de la mousse, je recouvrai avec cette dernière mes seins discrètement. Je devais être ridicule. J'étais de toute manière ridiculement pudique. Et le chien, si il en était capable, devait bien se moquer de moi dans une situation pareille. Il fallait que je change de technique. D'un geste brusque je fis semblant de voir quelque chose au loin dans l'appartement.

-Oh, c'est Kiba ! Coucou Kiba !

Encore une fois, j'agitai ma main, lançant cette fois de la mousse. Stoppant mon geste, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'animal. Il venait de se coucher face à moi. Mon Dieu, mon quota de ridicule allait exploser. Je pouvais presque deviner que le chien me trouvait stupide. Il aurait été le premier à savoir que Kiba était là. J'imaginais alors la situation si ça avait vraiment été le cas, moi recouverte de mousse dans mon bain m'écriant « coucou Kiba » _Tellement stupide. _D'un soupire je me laissai glisser sur les parois pour que tout mon corps et la moitié de mon visage soient dans l'eau. J'étais presque cachée, mais cela ne servit pas à faire déguerpir le chien. Je décidai de faire comme si il n'était pas là, m'allongeant dans la baignoire et tournant les yeux vers lui.

-Eh bien, tu seras le premier être de sexe masculin à me voir nue et formée.

Même si j'étais ridiculement formée.

-Si tu as l'occasion de voir Ino nue, tu verras qu'elle est beaucoup mieux foutue que moi.

Je délirais. Voilà que je parlais à ce chien. L'espace d'un instant j'imaginais un scénario dans lequel une mini caméra aurait été posée dans la houppette d'Akamaru. _Noonn. _Je fermais les yeux pour penser à autre chose que cette possibilité où même Ino nue devant un chien. Après tout je devais relativiser, ce n'était qu'un animal, peu importe s'il me voyait nue. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, et espérant intérieurement qu'il n'y ait pas de lien particulier, je me mis à réfléchir à Kiba et son ami Lee. _Oui celui qui ne m'avait jamais rappelé. _Peut être que Kiba savait pourquoi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander puisqu'Ino n'était pas censée savoir. Tout cela était compliqué. C'est ce que je pensai en regardant une fois de plus le chien.

-Tu le connais toi, Lee ?

_Arrête Sakura, t'es pathétique. _L'animal ne bougea pas.

-Oui, tu as déjà dû le voir. Répondis-je à moi-même en regardant le plafond. Il est franchement pas très beau.

Ses gros sourcils et sa coupe au bol me revinrent à l'esprit.

-C'est une raison pour se permettre de ne jamais rappeler quelqu'un après qui on a couru ?

Voilà que le chien avait fermé les yeux. Même lui je l'ennuyais avec mes histoires. Je me fichais pas mal de ce garçon à qui je n'avais parlé brièvement que deux fois, mais je me sentais juste plus profondément rabaissée dans ma conviction de ne plaire à personne.

-Sinon, il y a bien ce garçon là, Sasuke.

Étrangement, le chien releva la tête en entendant le prénom.

-Lui par contre, c'est un canon. Un vrai de vrai, beau de chez beau.

Je me sentis rougir en repensant au visage de l'intéressé. Akamaru avait reposé sa tête sur le sol et me regardait.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me plaît vraiment...

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je me parlais à moi-même ou bien au chien. J'avais l'impression de faire le topo sur ma vie ridiculement vide. Mais contrairement aux fois où je me parlais toute seule -J'avais vite essayé de perdre cette habitude, m'étant à plusieurs reprises trouvée dans des situations gênantes.- parler à un chien donnait l'impression d'être écoutée. Et aussi de ne pas pouvoir être critiquée. Voilà peut être ce qui me manquait, je n'étais jamais à l'abri de quelques réflexions avec Ino. Je me mis à faire des formes avec mon doigt à la surface de l'eau.

-Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois. La dernière, il m'a dit « à bientôt » mais je ne l'ai jamais re-livré depuis.

Je poussai un soupire de désespoir. Les chiens par contre eux, ne pouvaient pas donner de conseil. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de conseil à recevoir concernant une attirance à sens unique envers un garçon qui ne vous considère que comme une livreuse.

J'eus un frisson. L'eau s'était considérablement refroidie, il était l'heure de sortir. Je m'agitai dans la baignoire, ce qui fit réagir le chien. Il se rassit au moment où je comptais sortir discrètement pour ne pas subir ma nudité à travers des yeux. Il était assis comme si il attendait quelque chose. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer penser « c'est bon, je suis prêt à mater tu peux sortir ! » J'étais de nouveau gênée, mais je décidai d'agir avec rapidité et souplesse. Après m'être mise accroupie, je me relevai en forçant sur mes jambes d'un coup, ce qui eut pour effet de lancer une magnifique flaque aux pattes du chien. Mais il n'eut pas peur pour autant. Très vite j'agrippai le peignoir qui était accroché non loin de là, pour cacher mon corps tout aussi rapidement. Voilà, l'instant « honte d'être toute nue face à un chien » ne dura que quelques secondes.

Avec agilité je sortis du bain et fis en sorte que la baignoire se vide sans en mettre partout. J'épongeais le sol, fermai le peignoir et caressa le chien qui cette fois se montra réactif. Il aboya et couru vers la porte._ Non, commence pas à aboyer ! _Mon manque de réaction le calma aussitôt. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soumettre aux désirs d'un animal. Celui-ci en l'occurrence était juste malheureux d'être sans son maître. _Et peut être parce qu'il a dû subir mes histoires._

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir allumé la télévision, j'étais changée. Je n'avais pas pu opter pour un pyjama puisque je savais que j'allais revoir Ino et son charmant copain. Si lui ne l'était pas plus que ça, son chien tendait à le devenir à mes yeux. Enfin, charmant, juste parce qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit. Il avait reprit sa place devant la porte, et alors que j'allais entamer le reste de la soirée à regarder des stupidités à la télé, il se déplaça mollement jusqu'à mon tapis, et même jusqu'à mes pieds. Je me demandais si on pouvait changer de maître, lorsqu'on était chien. Et lorsque je commençais à me poser des questions stupides, il fallait en général que j'arrête de réfléchir.

J'avais trouvé un film assez bateau à regarder, je m'étais endormie devant, et sûrement devant celui qui suivit puisque je me réveillai sur un générique de fin, et que mon horloge négligemment accrochée dans ma cuisine affichait une heure du matin. Je sursautai. _Quoi, une heure du mat' ? _J'étais jusque là affalée sur mon canapé dans une position inqualifiable, et lorsque je me penchai pour vérifier que le chien n'avait pas fugué, je me rendis compte qu'il avait gentiment continué d'attendre devant la porte. Il était particulièrement agité, sa queue remuant activement de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, il tournait en rond devant la porte. C'était un signe, et alors que je faisais le lien dans mon cerveau endormi que chien = Kiba = Ino = je me suis bien faite avoir, comme si Akamaru avait vu juste, je vis la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement.

Un « wouf ! » fut suivit d'un « Chuuut Akamaru »

Oui oui, Ino essayait de rentrer discrètement en pensant justement que j'avais dû m'endormir. Elle était maligne jusqu'au bout. _Bordel, elle va me le payer_ Je m'empressai de m'asseoir sur le canapé les bras croisés, comme si je n'avais pas dormi un seul instant et que je les attendais. Je clignais rapidement des yeux pour qu'ils soient bien ouverts, et alors qu'Ino passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard plongea dans le mien et elle laissa tomber sa tête en soupirant.

« Eh merde » souffla-t-elle.

Ça avait marché. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, et après s'être platement excusés, qu'Ino m'ait dit qu'elle me raconterait tout, _non sérieux je veux pas savoir_, ils partirent, le chien content, m'ignorant comme si nous ne venions pas de partager des choses. Ok c'est moi qui avait tout partagé, dont ma nudité, avec cette pauvre bête, mais tout de même, il aurait pu s'attacher à moi, _un peu._

J'étais allée me coucher aussitôt. Et autant dire que je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir cette nuit-là, j'en avais définitivement voulu à Ino.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, l'échéance de la fin des vacances approchait. Il était 17h et j'étais à la caisse du combini, attendant des clients. Je n'avais pas répondu aux appels d'Ino, et elle n'avait pas cherché à me voir au combini. Je ne pouvais dégager de mon cœur l'amère sentiment lié au fait qu'elle se soit servie de moi pour sa soirée en amoureux. _Et quelle soirée ça a dû être... _Je m'étais repassée plusieurs fois les images du moment où les deux étaient revenus pour chercher le chien. Ino était complètement débraillée. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et ébouriffés, ses joues étaient roses et son rouge à lèvres avait généreusement débordé de sa bouche. Kiba lui, avait la chemise détachée en dessous de son manteau, au moins quatre boutons avaient été arrachés, ses cheveux naturellement ébouriffés étaient, alors que je n'imaginais pas ça possible, encore plus en bataille qu'avant. Sans parler de leurs affaires mal mises et de leur respiration plutôt rapide.

Je n'ai jamais voulu me mêler de la vie sexuelle de ma meilleure amie, mais ce soir là, j'avais reçu comme un coup de fouet l'évidence qu'elle était sexuellement active et qu'elle ne s'en cacherait plus. J'avais finalement trouvé une logique dans le fait qu'elle étalait toujours son bonheur, que le sexe faisait maintenant parti de son bonheur, donc qu'elle l'étalerait aussi. Cependant, le fait qu'ils aient sûrement fait ça sur mon palier ou non loin, profitant du dernier instant sans chien, ne me faisait pas rire. Je soupirai. Certains jours, j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui était important dans la vie de jeunes de mon âge me manquait. A savoir l'amour, le sexe, vivre au jour le jour et tout ce qui était lié à ces trois critères. Des fois, comme dans le cas de la jeune cliente venue chercher un test de grossesse, j'avais le sentiment que certains mélangés entre eux ne faisaient pas bon ménage, comme sexe et vivre au jour le jour.

Je lâchai un grognement.. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir à de telles stupidités. Peut être que ma vie n'était pas palpitante comme celles de certains, mais qui dit que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à s'épanouir une fois qu'elle avait un travail, une situation stable ? Je secouais la tête. _Putain Sakura tu parles comme une vieille ! _J'eus une sueur froide en pensant que je ne profitais peut être tout simplement pas de ma vie. Et alors que j'étais dans un tourbillon de pensées négatives, Ichiraku débarqua de l'arrière boutique avec un sac en main. Sac qui sentait bon le plat tout juste cuit. Il avait une mine de déterré que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oh... Soupira-t-il, les affaires vont mal.

Mon regard s'assombrit à son tour.

-A-ah ? Bafouillai-je

-Le concept des livraisons est passé dans d'autres combinis, beaucoup plus professionnels.

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire par Ayame l'autre jour. Mais elle ne s'était pas attardée. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais dû que rester à la boutique sans faire de livraisons après ces derniers temps, ou faire seulement trois livraisons par jour. Pendant quelques secondes je me demandai si j'étais responsable puisque pas assez rentable dans mes livraisons. Et comme si il m'avait entendu, en me tendant la poche il annonça un « ce n'est pas de ta faute va.. Au moins, j'ai toujours le mérite de faire ma propre nourriture. Il faudrait que tu ailles livrer celle-ci, par ailleurs. » Il me faisait de la peine. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Ichiraku n'avait pas sa place à Tokyo, il était beaucoup trop artisanal, et travaillait à son rythme. Celui de Tokyo était effréné, impitoyable, une nouvelle idée était prise et reprise, tournée dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à en tirer, qu'elle soit épuisée.

Je pris la poche pour l'ouvrir en voir ce qui dégageait cette odeur. Mon cœur fit un bon.

Des yakitoris.

Comme si c'était un message directement adressé à moi, je sentis une excitation glisser dans mon corps des pieds à la tête, une joie me prendre au diaphragme et une envie de courir sortie de nul part. Je saisi le papier avec l'adresse qui était à l'intérieur. _Bingo. _Aussi rapidement et sans pouvoir décrocher le sourire à mes lèvres, je demandai à Ichiraku si il fallait que j'aille livrer dès à présent. Il me répondis que oui, Ayame allait reprendre la boutique, et chérissant les yakitoris, je sortis immédiatement pour enjamber mon vélo et quitter la mini cour.

C'était Sasuke. Je ne sais pas d'où sortait cet engouement, comme si je m'étais empêchée d'être enjouée les deux dernières semaines et demi qui venaient de s'écouler. Comme si j'avais attendu ce moment depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et que si il n'avait jamais repassé commande, je m'apprêtais à être dans une continuelle attente morbide le reste de ma vie. _Tu réfléchis trop, Sakura. _J'avais enfilé une veste chaude, le froid de l'hiver toujours présent. Je pédalais à pleine allure, si bien que je faillis renverser un piéton. Je me retournais en continuant de rouler, si bien qu'une fois de plus, je failli entrer en choc, mais avec une voiture cette fois-ci. Je m'arrêtais sur le trottoir pour prendre une grande inspiration. Bon sang, ma vie était-elle si insignifiante que je prenais une banale livraison pour un rendez-vous ? _Reprend-toi, reprend-toi ! _Je secouais la tête, soupirant une dernière fois. J'étais finalement détendue. Ou plutôt, je venais de me rappeler qu'il ne connaissait même pas mon prénom et que c'était un garçon arrogant, _vraiment beau_, qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde et qui surtout n'était jamais content de l'heure à laquelle je livrais. _Même si c'était ma faute._

C'est donc tranquillement que je repris mon chemin, me battant contre mes propres palpitations cardiaques. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir noté que je connaissais désormais le chemin par cœur, j'arrivai à destination. Et mon cœur se ré-emballa. Je posai la main sur ma poitrine comme pour l'apaiser. Ça n'eut pas grand effet, _et on aurait plus dit que je me touchais les seins sans raison. _Je mis mon vélo sur béquille, pour me diriger calmement vers la sonnette. Après tout, j'étais en avance, mais seulement d'une dizaine de minutes.Je m'écartais après avoir sonné. Il ne se passa rien. Je ne décelai même pas un mouvement dans la maison, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Ce n'était que dix petites minutes d'avance, pas plus. _Alors ouvre._

Après avoir vainement sonné une deuxième fois, je décidai d'attendre. Jusqu'à quand, je ne savais pas, mais je ne voulais pas être venue pour rien. _Je ne voulais pas être venue sans le voir. _Puis je fus prise de court par mon imagination. Et si c'était un des deux hommes bizarres qui arrivait ? Celui qui était une sorte de serviteur soumis aux lunettes, et son maître aux longs cheveux qui faisait frissonner rien que par sa pâleur, sa voix et ses yeux de serpent. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur l'un d'eux. Moi, je voulais juste revoir Sasuke. Je réfléchis aux possibles airs de parenté mais n'en trouva décidément aucun. Je ne voulais en voir aucun, non plus. Je l'aurais plus vu dans une famille normale, voir parfaite. Il n'y avait que des parents parfaits, du moins physiquement, pour mettre au monde un garçon à la plastique pareille. Je me mis à rougir en repensant à son visage, puis à son corps suant après l'effort. Je n'avais jamais trouvé un corps suant aussi attirant, il devait bien y avoir un problème quelque part, ce garçon était... Tout ce qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé de désirer.

Je soupirais. C'était bien trop beau, d'imaginer qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi. Moi la livreuse de yakitoris, qui devait d'ailleurs sentir comme ces derniers, qui était maladroite, sans formes particulières et qui avait à la rigueur, pour seul atout ses yeux. Je me mis à rire. Je me plaignais de mon corps plat, mais si j'avais eu celui d'Ino, je n'aurais pas su quoi en faire, ni même le mettre en valeur. Après tout-

Je sursautai, je venais d'entendre un gros bruit inattendu. C'était mon vélo qui était tombé, la béquille ne tenant plus vraiment. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement avant de me relever pour aller le remettre. La béquille ne tenait plus du tout, il fallait le faire tenir sur le muret. Je cherchais un endroit où le mettre, avant de choisir un coin de muret qui avait été envahi par le lierre. Ca donnait un petit coté sauvage à la maison, mais après avoir vu une partie du somptueux jardin, je ne trouvais pas ça négligé du tout. Je calai donc mon guidon entre quelques racines le lierre. Mais je réalisai bien vite que cet endroit n'était pas si anodin, lorsque je vis sur quelques feuilles apparaître une lettre. C'était un « i » Mon Dieu, il y avait là dessous la plaque de la maison avec le nom de famille. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à ce détail, mais les maisons japonaises en avaient toujours une. Piquée d'une incontrôlable curiosité à propos du garçon que je désirais, je repoussais avec difficulté le lierre de façon à voir le nom en entier.

« Uchiha »

Uchiha Sasuke. C'était son nom.

Je me mis à rougir. Sans raison, comme à chaque fois que ça le concernait. J'allai commencer à inventer une histoire derrière ce nom, avant d'être coupée dans mon élan par un bruit parasite. Des pas qui s'étaient arrêtés. Mon cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse et comme prise en train de faire une bêtise, je me relevai brusquement vers la personne. Deuxième vague de palpitation, c'était lui. Les mains dans les poches, le regard sombre et les sourcils froncés à leur maximum, il me toisait. Je fronçai le regard à mon tour, avant de me rendre compte que j'étais la personne en faute. _Merde merde merde._

-J-je suis désolée je- Bafouilla-je maladroitement, mon vélo est tombé et-

-En avance, encore.

Ses pupilles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir quitter les miennes. Cette manie de fixer les gens en était presque insolente, mais terriblement attirante. Je ne su pas quoi répondre à cette phrase. Je l'avais imaginé me reprocher ma curiosité déplacée, me virer de devant chez lui rapidement, ma haïr du regard (quoi que, c'était presque fait) mais pas me dire que j'étais en avance. De plus, je ne l'étais pas tant que ça. Mais il aurait été inutile de lui faire remarquer. Il avança lentement vers le portillon.

-V-vos yakitoris. Dis-je en tendant la poche.

-Pourquoi t'obstiner à me vouvoyer, on a le même âge.

_Bam. _Une froideur glaciale comme l'hiver. Comment pouvais-je le tutoyer alors qu'il déployait une telle présence ? Je fus tout de même heureuse. Le tutoyer signifiait que nous étions plus proches que lors de notre première rencontre. _Ou alors que c'est juste ridicule vu qu'on a le même âge. _Il ouvrit le petit portail pour passer derrière, et je l'attendis sagement. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer impolie dans tout. Arriver en bas des trois marches devant sa porte, il tâtonna ses poches de pantalon, les deux devant, puis celle sur l'arrière. Je me sentis rougir en restant trop longtemps fixée sur son postérieur. Il n'était pas désagréable après tout et- _Bon sang Sakura arrête le massacre. _Je tournai le regard au loin, les joues rosies.

Puis j'attendis. J'attendis d'entendre un bruit de trousseau de clé, de porte qui s'ouvre, peut être de porte qui se ferme, bref, tout, mais pas un grognement masculin, puis un profond soupire. La curiosité me piqua, puis lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je fus stupéfaite de voir qu'il était particulièrement gêné, puisque apparemment les clés restaient introuvables. Je faillis échapper à rire, mais me concentra pour le garder coincer au fond de ma gorge. Ses gestes étaient teintés d'énervement. Il pris avec habilité son portable dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, ce qui me fit une fois de plus poser mon regard sur cette partie de son corps qui était décidément plutôt agréable à regarder. _Regarde ailleurs avant qu'il ne te voit, idiote ! _Au moment où il bascula son bassin légèrement sur son coté , je m'empressai de relever les yeux vers les siens. Il me regarda les sourcils froncés quelques secondes en attendant que la personne qu'il appelait réponde. Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent ailleurs lorsque sa voix résonna dans le calme du quartier.

-C'est moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fermé la porte en partant ?

Son ton était brutal, terriblement viril, même si je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la personne à qui il téléphonait. Il se tourna vers la porte comme si il ne voulait pas que j'entende sa conversation. Pour lui montrer que je n'en avais pas l'intention, je me mis aussi dos au petit portail, mais mes oreilles entendaient toujours.

-Tu viens une fois tous les mois et c'était ma clé, ça t'es pas venu à l'idée-

Il fut couper dans son élan. Avant de reprendre encore plus fort.

-Kabuto habite pas ici alors non je suis pas rentré avec lui !

J'essayais malgré moi de comprendre à qui il pouvait bien téléphoner. Le nom du serviteur aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes me fit réfléchir à la question, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il parlait, donc, et comme si Sasuke allait me donner la réponse, je me retournai discrètement pour recommencer à l'observer.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Je fais comment pour rentrer si tu reviens pas avant demain ?!

Il commença à s'agiter devant sa porte, à tourner en rond d'un pas agacé, le regard d'un garçon terriblement viril, mais en colère.

-Non je me calmerai pas, je suis à la porte de ma propre maison borde-

Il fut stoppé dans son élan une seconde fois.

-C'est ça.

Il raccrocha au nez de la personne. Ou du moins ça y ressemblait fortement. Sasuke laissa tomber son bras, serrant son téléphone comme si il allait l'écraser. Après avoir poussé un soupire, il tourna la tête vers moi, me regarda. J'eus un léger sursaut lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, le noir des siens étant particulièrement troublant. Puis comme si de rien n'était il reprit son portable, et téléphona de nouveau, se retournant face à la porte une fois de plus. Cependant cette fois, la personne ne sembla pas vouloir décrocher. Voyant le temps d'attente s'allonger, j'imaginais la colère en lui s'agrandir et lui remonter à la gorge. Mais Sasuke semblait être une personne calme. _Dieu ce que c'est sexy. _Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de mes pensées déplacées à son égard. Si je ne connaissais rien de sa personnalité, je m'étais particulièrement bien habituée à son physique et ne m'en lassais pas. C'était ce que j'étais en train de penser lorsque mon regard se mit à suivre tous les mouvements de son corps. Je me demandai alors si, en connaissant plus sa personne, je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la catégorie des filles susceptibles de tomber amoureuse. Je secouais la tête, c'était impossible. Au même moment, je compris que la personne qu'il essayait de joindre ne répondrait pas. Il allait laisser un message.

-Kabuto, c'est moi. Itachi a fermé la maison et est parti avec ma clé, il pensait que je rentrerais avec toi.

Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, véritablement agacé.

-Je prends pas de cours ce soir mais dès que tu peux ramène ta clé, vite.

Il insista sur le dernier mot, ses yeux s'étant posés sur la poche de yakitoris que je tenais de mes deux mains. Le groupe de mots «cours ce soir » me fit dire que ce certain « Kabuto » était peut être un professeur. Ou le larbin de l'autre à la tête de serpent qui semblait être professeur d'un art martial japonais. Les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir dans mon cerveau. Sasuke raccrocha donc, une seconde fois, prenant une inspiration. C'est alors que tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, il descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre le portillon, l'ouvrir, le fermer derrière lui et s'asseoir sur le petit muret de sa propre maison. Tout cela sous mes yeux qui avaient un mal fou à se détacher de lui. Il avait maintenant l'air de prendre son temps, je le vis fouiller dans sa poche et sortir ce qui avait l'air d'un porte-feuilles.

-Je te dois combien ?

-E-euh... 600 yens.

J'avais eu un mal fou à reprendre mon activité cérébrale normale. Je connaissais les prix par cœur, mais l'espace de quelques secondes face à cette présence si virile qu'il dégageait, je cru bien ne jamais m'en souvenir.

Il fouilla un instant dans son porte-feuilles noir, et je m'approchai discrètement pour qu'il n'aie pas à se relever. Je ne pu contenir une certaine tristesse de m'envahir. C'était allé beaucoup trop vite. Et si il ne recommandait plus jamais ? Je n'étais pas à l'abri de ne jamais le revoir, puisque si j'en mourrais d'envie, je pouvais aussi clairement affirmer qu'il n'en avait, lui, rien à faire. J'essayais de réfléchir activement à une façon qui pourrait me faire rester ici plus longtemps, mais ne trouvai décidément rien. Ça risquait de se finir ainsi, et j'allais retourner à ma vie morose, reprendre les cours et-

-Merde.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, il baissa la tête et mit deux doigts à la base de son nez. Il semblait encore plus embêté qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas la monnaie, annonça-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Aussi rapidement que la tristesse avait noyé mon humeur, je sentis monter en moi une pulsion de joie. J'avais vite conclu qu'il devrait attendre ce « Kabuto » pour me payer, et donc que nous étions condamnés -_pour lui_- pour mon plus grand bonheur -_pour moi_- à rester attendre tous les deux. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de rejoindre ses mains devant son visage, l'air concentré et contrarié. Je me rendis compte que j'étais stupidement plantée devant lui, à attendre, les mains prises par la poche que je ne quittais plus. _Bordel, bouge, Sakura ! Tu n'auras pas cette occasion tous les jours ! _Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi mon rythme cardiaque devenait incontrôlable à la simple pensée que je me retrouve seule avec le garçon qui me plaisait ? Un peu plus et j'allais me mettre à transpirer, en plein hiver. Je me repris mentalement en main. _C'est maintenant ou jamais. _Je lançais un coup d'œil à gauche du portillon, cette partie du muret où était inscrit et caché le nom « Uchiha ». Puis sans trop réfléchir j'allai m'asseoir aux cotés du garçon ténébreux, taisant mes palpitations.

Il n'eut pas de réaction. Cela semblait normal, peut être, que je ne reste pas à attendre debout qu'un homme vienne ouvrir la porte. Je sentais sa présence proche de moi, _environ trente centimètres_, ce qui était fortement déstabilisant au début, mais qui devint juste agréable au bout de quelques instants. Réalisant que la poche de yakitoris lui revenait, je lui tendis sous ses yeux d'un geste maladroit.

-Vous me paierez après, ce n'est pas un problème.

Il me lança un regard noir.

-E-euh, je veux dire, tu pourras me payer après..

Je toussotai de gêne en détournant les yeux. Je ne savais même pas si son regard noir était parce que je l'avais vouvoyé ou non. Je ne savais même pas si son regard était vraiment méchant, à vrai dire. C'était juste terriblement gênant. Ma main se libéra, il prit les yakitoris en se redressant. Le silence fut percé par le bruit de froissement de la poche, et l'odeur délectable se diffusa autour de nous. Mon regard fut attiré comme un aimant vers lui. Il fallait que je le regarde, en train de manger et voir sa réaction. Le voir tout court. Je me frappai mentalement, je devenais folle.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas refroidis, c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait les manger maintenant.

Je tentai vainement de combler le silence. Je faisais aussi attention à ne pas utiliser de phrases où je devrais dire « tu », puisque je n'étais définitivement pas prête à cela. Sasuke prit une des petites brochettes , puis en la mettant sur le coté il fit glisser une boulette de la baguette pour qu'elle atterrisse dans sa bouche. Il fit ça avec une parfaite dextérité. _Trop sexy. _Il n'avait l'air gêné de rien. Ni par le silence, ni par notre proximité, ni par le fait que je l'observe fixement en train de manger. Je me sentis rougir en fixant les mouvements de sa forte mâchoire qui broyait les yakitoris. _Sakura tu dis n'importe quoi bon sang. _J'aurais pu rester là des heures. Mais j'étais frustrée du silence qu'il imposait.

-J'espère qu'ils sont bons ?

C'est pourquoi je décidai de le briser, en posant plus ou moins cette question. Il avala sa bouchée, et tourna la tête pour me regarder. _Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, ne me regarde pas comme ça. _Je devais être rouge pivoine. Son regard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais il était à seulement 30 centimètres du mien, et mes nerfs lâchaient d'un rien en sa présence. Puis, il eut un geste que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Il me tendis sa brochette.

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

Pourtant, il me la tendait bien. J'ouvris de grands yeux. Je devais faire quoi, là ? Mordre dedans?Alors qu'il venait de le faire juste avant moi ? _Quoi ? Non ! Aaah ! _

-A toi de juger, répondit-il.

Mon cœur allait exploser. Ce qui était physiquement impossible, surtout si je m'en référais à mes cours de médecine, mais c'est pourtant le sentiment que j'avais et qui me prenait à la poitrine. Je trouvai un juste milieu, au lieu de mordre dedans comme l'aurait fait une petite copine par exemple, je pris la brochette. Et c'est là que nos doigts se frôlèrent. J'avais un trop plein d'émotion en si peu de temps. Sa main était chaude, la mienne devait être glacée en raison des sueurs froides que j'avais.

-Finis-la.

C'était sa deuxième phrase.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas, c'est-

-Je m'en fiche.

Il avait finit sa phrase en me regardant brièvement. Je ne cherchai pas à répondre quoi que ce soit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, il mangeait tranquillement ses yakitoris, pendant que je tournais la baguette en bois qui servait de brochette dans mes mains. J'avais finis de manger sa brochette, et j'avais trouvé ça bon, comme l'attestait le talent d'Ichiraku pour la nourriture.

Je cherchais maintenant quelque chose à dire, puisque « Kabuto » ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Mais je ne trouvais pas. « Alors comme ça tu aimes les yakitoris ? », « Tu t'appelles Uchiha ? », « Tu fais du kendoka ? », « C'est qui Itachi ? », « Rassure-moi, le mec avec sa tête de serpent qui fait peur, c'est pas ton père ? », « Putain embrasse-moi ! ». Je secouais la tête discrètement pour me remettre les idées en place. Puis spontanément j'engageai une discussion qui n'aurait peut être ni queue ni tête.

-Je m'appelle Sakura !

Dis-je en penchant la tête sur le coté et en souriant, mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence, je me sentais plus à l'aise. Même si mon cœur battait à tout rompre et que mes joues restaient rosies. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je me présente au bout de plus de dix minutes de notre troisième rencontre. En y repensant, c'était stupide. Cette pulsion de « je veux que tu te souviennes de moi et que tu veuilles me revoir » avait été stupide. Et je pu la regretter entièrement durent les quelques secondes qui la suivirent. Mon regard se décala vers mes pieds, mais je tâchai de garder mon sourire qui semblait plus crispé à présent. _Qu'est ce que je viens de faire..._

-Et moi Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas un raté finalement.

-Sasuke Uchiha ?

Mais ça allait le devenir._ Eh merde_. C'était la question gênante que j'avais mise dans ma liste de questions ou choses que j'aimerais dire mais qui étaient déplacées. Ma spontanéité venait de me planter un couteau en plein cœur. Il y eut un profond silence. Pas un silence « je réfléchis » mais un « je ne répondrai pas ». Il venait de me regarder avec des yeux noirs. Je passais désormais pour une fille indiscrète, _génial. _Il soupira. Je passais pour la fille indiscrète _et _agaçante. C'est à ce moment là que je voulu me rattraper, m'enlisant encore plus profondément dans la maladresse.

-Non euh, je veux dire, bafouillai-je, c'est ce que j'ai vu en posant mon vélo et, enfin, il était tombé donc je l'ai posé sur le muret et-

-Sasuke Uchiha, oui.

Il m'avait coupé en répondant à mon autre question. « Tais-toi » aurait été aussi valable. Je soupirai à mon tour, désespérée. Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Moi qui voulait gagner de précieux points, je venais juste d'en perdre, alors que je n'en avais peut être même pas. Un score négatif pour la livreuse de yakitoris indiscrète.

-Pardon, c'était déplacé. Soufflai-je à mes pieds.

Un nouveau silence.

-Pas tellement.

_Quoi ? _Je relevai les yeux vers lui, interloquée. Il regardait au loin, fixement, imperturbable.

-Tant que tu ne m'en demandes pas plus.

Comme pour accompagner sa réplique, une brise fraîche d'hiver passa entre nous. Ma poitrine se mit à me faire souffrir, plus que d'habitude. A cet instant, je lui trouvais plus que sa plastique de rêve. Il n'était pas simplement beau... Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux. J'étais obnubilée. Un sentiment aussi douloureux que puissant me prenait au diaphragme, et me poussais à vouloir tout savoir de lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là.

-Je n'en demanderai pas plus, alors.

Mais je devais me tenir à respecter ce qu'il disait. Tant pis pour cette envie brûlante de le connaître. Il avait éveillé ma curiosité. Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas que j'en demande plus ? Était-ce à propos de sa famille ? Il se releva légèrement, pour prendre son portable dans sa poche arrière, ce qui amena une troisième fois mon regard sur son postérieur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, en relevant les yeux, je vis qu'il me regardait le regard presque froncé. A moins que ça ne soit son expression habituelle. Je penchais pour cette possibilité. Il devait s'impatienter. C'est pourquoi il tenta d'appeler une seconde fois, du moins c'est l'impression que ça dégagea, l'homme aux lunettes.

Cette fois-ci, ce dernier décrocha avec empressement.

-Tu aurais pu me rappeler.

Il avait mis son autre main dans sa poche et continuait de regarder au loin.

-A tout de suite.

Quelques secondes chrono, il avait fait vite. Après avoir remis son portable dans sa poche, il reprit sa position et toujours sans me regarder annonça :

-Il est en chemin.

-Ah... C'est bien.

Ma voix fut teintée d'une note de tristesse, et j'espérai qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Après tout, je ne voulais pas passer pour la livreuse dépressive, en plus de celle qui est maladroite et indiscrète.

-Comme ça tu auras l'argent pour repartir travailler.

J'eus un rire. Était-ce de la gentillesse de sa part ? Je regardai ma montre brièvement.

-J'ai bientôt fini ma journée, et on m'a remplacé au combini donc c'est bon.

Je cru entendre un « mh » sortir de sa bouche, ou de son nez, comme signe d'approbation. Il n'était définitivement pas du genre bavard. Mais je n'avais pas envie de dépasser la limite de l'indiscrétion pour pouvoir tenir une conversation. Je lui lançais un regard en coin. _Même si j'en meurs d'envie, putain. _

-Tu étudies à la faculté de Tokyo ?

Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça ? Il est évident que, même si je me fiche pas mal des gens que je croise à la fac, un garçon d'un telle beauté n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu. Que ce soit par rapport à moi, ou encore aux autres filles. Je me frappai intérieurement. Il sera traumatisé par moi et mon indiscrétion, et ne recommandera plus jamais.

-Non.

Bam. Voilà, si c'était pour avoir une réponse pareille, j'aurais finalement mieux fait de savourer le silence qui était beaucoup plus agréable que cette atmosphère tendue. J'avais l'impression de l'agresser dans son intimité, avec des questions simples qui n'auraient pas posées problème pour d'autres personnes.

-Tu es du genre curieuse.

Une balle en pleine poitrine aurait peut être eu le même effet. Et en plus de ça, il m'avait privé de son regard, restant fixé sur les maisons en face. Il avait même tourné le regard dans le sens opposé au mien. Je me sentais rougir comme jamais, et aurait volontiers voulu m'enfuir, poursuivie par la honte. Je soupirai.

-Désolée... Je m'intéresse aux gens.

_Mensonge._

J'avais failli rajouter « que j'apprécie » mais je n'en avais rien fait, et c'était tant mieux. Comment pouvais-je dire si je l'appréciais ou non ? Il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée. Même si le peu de mots qu'il avait dit, aussi insignifiants étaient-ils, m'avaient adsorbé et donné une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Je devenais sujette au bon vouloir de mes hormones, maintenant.

-Je pratique des arts martiaux à haut niveau.

C'était peut être sa plus longue phrase. Et peut être sa plus sexy. L'image de lui dans un habit traditionnel noir, ouvert sur son torse suant me revint à l'esprit. J'en eu un frisson de plaisir visuel. Il tourna la tête dans le sens opposé, encore une fois, et je pu observer sa nuque. Partie que je trouvais attirante chez un garçon. Ou peut être seulement chez lui. J'étais perdue.

-Je prends quelques cours à domicile, avec lui.

Comme il avait dit cette phrase le visage tourné, je ne savais pas où son regard allait. Je me penchais. Au loin je vis l'homme aux cheveux gris et lunettes arriver, le pas pressé. Les choses s'éclairaient peu à peu dans mon esprit. Si lui était un professeur à domicile puisque Sasuke ne pouvait pas prendre de cours réguliers à la fac, puisqu'il pratiquait un sport à haut niveau, alors l'autre homme aux yeux de serpent était peut être juste son professeur d'art martial ? En revanche, le garçon « Itachi » de tout à l'heure restait inconnu pour moi.

Sasuke se releva. _Non, reste ici, avec moi ! _Il ne m'écouta pas. Bien vite, Kabuto arriva à notre hauteur, je me relevai à mon tour.

-Je reconnais bien ton frère, là, dit-il.

Son frère ? Si je faisais un lien rapide entre pourquoi il était ici, et la seule personne dont je connaissais le prénom mais dont le lien avec Sasuke me restait inconnu, je pouvais conclure qu ' « Itachi » était son frère. Grand, petit ? Non, ça devait être son grand frère, il semblait pouvoir se déplacer facilement.

-Contente-toi d'ouvrir.

Sasuke avait retrouvé son ton coté glacial du peu de fois où je l'avais vu. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait été différent, plus doux avec moi ? _Tu rêves, Sakura. _L'homme aux lunettes soupira, d'un air de dire que le beau brun ténébreux ne respectait rien. Il nous dépassa, passa le portillon, suivit par Sasuke, et alla ouvrir la porte avec sa clé. Je restai à ma place, sage, à attendre l'homme de mes rêves revenir. La porte resta entre-ouverte, et je poussai à mon tour un soupire. Était-ce possible de s'attacher à un presque inconnu? Je n'avais plus envie de partir. Mais je réalisai que je n'avais plus le choix, lorsqu'il ressorti, l'argent en main. Arrivé devant moi, sans repasser le portillon, il me passa l'argent. Nos mains se touchèrent, plutôt longtemps, puisque les pièces faillirent tomber au sol. Son visage était froncé, agacé, était-ce ma faute ? J'espérais que non, et j'espérais encore plus le revoir.

-Merci pour l'argent, dis-je d'un souffle.

Il releva juste les yeux vers moi, comme pour me dire que c'était franchement inutile que je le remercie. Et il avait raison. Ses yeux étaient restés un peu trop longtemps dans les miens. Je sentie mon corps de raidir, et fondre à la fois. Je me sentais incapable et vide, si je repartais en sachant que je ne le reverrai pas, mais je me sentais aussi capable de n'importe quoi si j'avais la certitude de le revoir un jour, bientôt. Comme si mon destin se jouait à cet instant précis. Il se retourna, les mains dans les poches. Mon cœur s'accéléra, violemment, comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon visage me brûlait déjà, m'apprêtais-je vraiment à faire cela ?

-J-J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir !

_Merde._

Il s'arrêta.

_Merde merde merde._

Mes idées se mélangèrent, bientôt je ne serai plus capable de réfléchir. Il ne se retournait toujours pas, toujours de dos. Il devait me trouver stupide. _Stupide stupide stupide, pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sakura ?_ Il fallait que je me rattrape.

-Enfin-, je veux dire, au combini, nous aimerions vous revoir au combini, les yakitoris y sont meilleurs ! M'essouflai-je.

Il avait tourné le buste à moitié vers moi au court de ma phrase, ce qui m'avait déstabilisé, et avait failli me faire stopper dans mon élan. Je fus stupéfaite, prise en pleine poitrine, lorsque je vis son visage après avoir fini ma phrase. Il souriait. Un sourire que j'aurais presque qualifié de moqueur. Je fus doublement plus gênée. Pourquoi ? Il ne me croyait pas ? Avais-je été aussi peu crédible ? Je baissais la tête, me sentant pathétique. Mais quand je sentis qu'il n'allait pas répondre, je relevai les yeux, plongeant dans les siens d'un saut périlleux. Mon cœur ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois, son regard était redevenu sérieux, peut être trop.

Le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Il se retourna, repartant.

-Peut être.

Et il ne me regarda plus. Il était parti. La porte se ferma derrière son dos, ses omoplates, sa nuque, ses cheveux ébènes. Le temps n'avançait plus, ma propre personne, associable, sans sentiments particuliers, ne pensant qu'à ses études, à la vie morose, sans palpitation. Ma propre personne, ici, devant le muret des « Uchiha » venait d'être bousculée par cet arrêt du temps.

J'étais amoureuse.

–-

Voilà pour ces 19 pages OpenOffice ! Si certains sont intéressés par la suite, il faudra des reviews ! Plus il y aura de reviews, plus la publication sera rapide ! Vous ne serez pas déçus, alors à vos claviers chers lecteurs que j'apprécie tant ! Vous ferez de moi une femme heureuse ! A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Sakura. Bientôt (mais pas tout de suite) : l'arrivée de Naruto ;)

-Auk.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà, j'ai eu plus de reviews que d'habitude, et surtout je suis en vacances donc je publie assez tôt. Chapitre un peu spécial comme vous le verrez avec le « où il est question » ! J'ai respecté la longueur normale, mais ce chapitre parle plus de Sakura elle-même et de sa relation aux autres (si on voit ça d'un point de vue philosophique ;) ). Aussi je me dépêche à publier rapido pour que vous soyez satisfaits plus vite !

(vu que je publie tout en vitesse je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux quelques reviews mais je remercie au passage Akane, lou, EdelweissJ (à qui je répondrai puisqu'elle a un compte ) et bien sur Lilika à qui je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir répondu mais ça ne saurait tarder. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait avancer!)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à tous:)

**Chapitre Quatre**

Où il est question de l'anniversaire de Sakura.

Je regardai ma montre d'un air las, j'allais bientôt finir mes heures au combini. Je regardai par la porte le soleil se coucher. L'hiver avait doucement touché à sa fin quelques jours plus tôt, étrangement en accord avec le début du printemps, le 21 mars. Nous allions bientôt être au mois d'avril. Mais avant ce mois qui était un de mes préférés, il se passait quelque chose, un événement soi-disant particulier, qui n'était pas de mes événements préférés, surtout quand Ino me forçait à le fêter.

Nous étions le 27 mars, et demain serait le 28, autrement dit le jour de ma naissance. Je soupirai en regardant l'étalage de crayons de papiers colorés que nous venions d'installer. Quand j'étais petite, et même adolescente, j'adorais ce jour-là, puisque c'était _mon_ jour. Puis petit à petit, alors que j'imaginais que rien ne pouvais m'arriver de mal ce jour là et que tout devait être exceptionnel, j'avais perdu le goût de prendre une année de plus. Mes parents m'appelaient puis m'envoyaient un chèque tous les ans, des fois avec une carte. Ichiraku me faisait un panier surprise avec divers produits que j'avais vu et revus, c'était sa façon à lui de me souhaiter mon anniversaire tout en écoulant les stocks non-vendus. Aussi j'avais droit à un bon repas le soir. Puis il y avait Ino, qui voyait les choses en grands, qui voulait écumer les bars et se faire voir en boîte de nuit.

J'eus un pincement au cœur. J'avais arrêté de compter les semaines, je savais juste que j'avais repris les cours depuis deux semaines, le même train-train quotidien, sans aucun changement dans ma vie. Aucun changement sans compter le fait que je ne parlais plus à Ino et que je ne pouvais plus m'enlever de la tête un beau brun arrogant. Le pincement au cœur avait été dû, cette fois, au fait qu'Ino me manquait.

Je remis mon dos droit lorsqu'une femme entra dans le combini, lui dis bonjour, et laissa mon esprit divaguer une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas par quelle force j'avais réussi à résister aux appels d'Ino, mais je l'avais fait. Je ne voulais plus me laisser marcher dessus. Elle m'avait notamment appelé trois fois de suites lorsque j'étais revenue de ma dernière livraison chez Sasuke. Peut être que ma force de source inconnue était née de cette dernière rencontre. Je secouais la tête. _Tu repars, là, Sakura. _La femme entrée tout à l'heure vint jusqu'à moi, des enveloppes et une boîte de chewing-gum goût fraise à la main. Elle paya et reparti. Je voulu me dire que c'était ma dernière cliente puisqu'il était déjà 21h45 et que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'aller me coucher. A cette pensée ma mâchoire s'étira longuement dans un bâillement. J'avais une chance, celle d'être en week-end ce soir. Demain, nous étions samedi et j'avais toute ma journée.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable, non loin de moi. Je n'avais aucun message. Le dernière d'Ino avait été vocal, le soir où j'avais refusé les trois appels, elle y disait la voix tremblante « Je crois que je commence à comprendre... Sakura, tu m'en veux ? Je suis désolée... »

J'avais écouté le message plusieurs fois et l'avais retenu contre me gré. Désormais, en pensant que notre amitié était peut être en train de s'éteindre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser les souvenirs de notre rencontre et de notre longue histoire de meilleures amies. Si en arrivant à Tokyo, je me serais sentie désemparée sans elle, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ino avait souffert un nombre incalculable de fois de chagrins d'amour. Je l'avais sûrement vu pleurer plus de fois pour un garçon que je n'avais pleuré dans toute ma vie. Je regardai les gens passer dans la rue, le menton posé sur ma paume . Peut être était-ce parce que je n'avais jamais été amoureuse.

Mon cœur s'emballa à la pensée de Sasuke, et de toutes les parties de son corps sur lesquelles j'étais restée fixée trop longtemps. Je me sentis rougir, de toute son anatomie, son visage était clairement la partie la plus parfaite que j'avais pu voir de lui. Je me demandai alors quand je le reverrais. _Encore faut-il savoir si tu le reverras un jour ! _Son « peut-être » avait longtemps résonné dans mon cerveau, j'avais imaginé toutes les significations possibles.

Je laissai tomber ma tête en avant. C'était dans ce genre de moment que j'avais besoin de parler à une amie._ Fichues émotions. _Toujours la tête baissée, je sentie la masse de mes cheveux basculer vers le bas, suivant mon mouvement. Je vis mes pointes roses fourchues. _Qu'est ce que c'est moche ! _Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je savais ce que j'allais aller faire demain, me faire couper les cheveux ! _Ca c'est une idée brillante ! _Mes cheveux s'arrêtaient environ à ma poitrine. Enfin, un coté était plus long que l'autre d'au moins deux centimètres, ils avaient poussés irrégulièrement. Ino trouvait ça négligé, mais moi, je m'en fichais, je les aimais longs. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs demandé si je cherchais à lui ressembler, un soir où elle avait bu. Je me souviens n'avoir pas su quoi répondre. Lui ressembler ? Je l'avais souvent trouvé plus belle et meilleure en tout, mais de là à vouloir lui ressembler..

Le bruit de fond de la porte du combini fut désagréable. _Elle commence à grincer, merde, ça va vite devenir insupportable. _Je décidai de regarder une dernière fois mes pointes fourchues avant de tourner la tête et saluer la ou le client, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide que moi.

-Sakura !

_Hein ? _Une fois de plus je mis un certain moment avant de comprendre qui se dressait devant moi.

-Lee ?

C'était Lee, le garçon à la coupe au bol, aux épais sourcils et au goût prononcé pour le vert. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Je compris alors à ma réaction intérieur que j'avais nourris une rancune envers lui pour ne jamais m'avoir rappelé. Non pas qu'il m'intéressait, mais j'avais estimé que c'était la moindre des choses. Il s'approcha de moi.

-C'est fou ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! S'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Il avait avancé jusqu'à ma caisse, ses grands yeux ronds fixés dans les miens ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en décoller. Je me sentie gênée.

-Ah euh, eh bien, si.

Je me grattais la tête pour occuper ma main. Il avait comme quelque chose de différent de la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas physique. _Eh merde, _j'avais l'impression que je m'étais faite avoir au jeu du « se faire désirer » qui lui avait donné un air plus sûr de lui.

-Je suis déjà venu ici pourtant, et ce n'était pas toi !

Il avait dit sa phrase en tournant autour de lui et regardant les produits.

-Je ne peux pas y travailler 24/24, non plus.

Je ne savais pas si faire preuve de sarcasme était une bonne chose, mais je ne pu m'en empêcher. Il balança un « oui, c'est vrai ! » en rigolant, puis devint de nouveau sérieux et me re-fixa avec un sourire.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir la chance de te revoir !

Le coté « se faire désirer » qui lui donnait un semblant de confiance en lui s'effaça quand je compris qu'il espérait toujours quelque chose de moi. J'eus un rire faux, aux échos de gêne. Puis soudain, son visage se décomposa, et il laissa tomber sa tête comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Une aura sombre sembla l'entourer comme si le désespoir s'était abattu sur lui. Etait-ce possible de pouvoir exprimer ses émotions si fortement ?

-J'ai essayé de te recontacter le lendemain de notre rencontre.

Rapidement je me revis dans une tenue immonde, au café avec Ino il y a des semaines. Elle m'avait planté en beauté pour me laisser seule avec Lee. Je retrouvai un bout de l'amertume que j'avais envers elle, elle faisait comme bon lui semblait sans jamais penser à moi. Puis je haussai les sourcils de surprise, ce que disait Lee ne collait pas avec ma version. Je n'avais jamais eut ni appel, ni message de sa part. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le dire qu'il continua.

-La première fois ça ne répondait pas, je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas me revoir.

_Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux._

-Puis j'ai rappelé une seconde fois, et là une grand mère a décroché.

Une grand-mère ? Les miennes étaient toutes les deux mortes lorsque j'étais jeune, ça n'avait de près ou de loin rien à voir avec moi. Il soupira.

-Au départ, j'ai cru que tu m'avais donné un faux numéro !

Ce qui était faux, cette fois-ci. Il releva les yeux vers moi et se mit à rire, comme bêtement.

-Puis en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris que c'était moi qui avait sûrement fait une erreur en recopiant le numéro ! Je m'étais dépêché de le prendre, ne voulant pas trop te déranger.

J'eus un pincement au cœur. C'était donc ça. Son air abattu m'avait fait de la peine et j'avais compris que toute l'amertume que j'avais eut envers lui pour m'avoir demandé mon numéro sans me rappeler était vaine, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

-Ah, lui répondis-je, oui ça doit être ça, car je n'ai jamais eut aucun appel.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

-Ouf, alors !

Il avait toujours cet air incroyablement honnête qui était souvent inexistant chez les autres. Je réussis à faire évanouir ma gêne pour presque être contente de l'avoir revu. Si son physique n'était pas de la partie, sa sincérité en faisait une personne intéressante. Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus des miens. Ma gêne revint.

-Euh, tu es venu pour acheter quelque chose, sinon ?

Il tapa son poing droit sur sa paume gauche, sa bouche en forme de O, comme si il avait totalement oublié. Cette mimique me fit rire, puis il sembla réfléchir. Mes yeux se décalèrent jusqu'à l'horloge non loin de là. Et je me vis espérer qu'il n'en ai plus pour longtemps, pour pouvoir remonter chez moi tranquillement. Sa tête bascula de nouveau.

-Je ne me souviens plus.

J'eus un nouveau rire. Il me faisait de la peine, mais était drôle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu reviendras un autre jour.

A la fin de ma phrase, son visage se releva, ses yeux plus rond qu'avant, et beaucoup plus pétillant.

_Merde, merde merde._

J'ouvris de grands yeux à mon tour, réalisant que ce que je venais de dire ressemblait fortement à une invitation. _Mais non ! Non non non ! _Ce n'était pas ça du tout, il aurait fallu que je lui dise, mais ça serait de l'impolitesse. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je me sentie rougir de honte. _Eh merde._

-Ne te méprends pas, ce n'était pas une invitation du tout ! M'exclamais-je.

Qu'est ce que j'avais moi, à toujours me retrouver dans des situations gênantes ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refasse son mouvement de tête désespéré pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il n'en fit rien. Il eut même une moue triste mélangée à un sourire, qui me fit une peine atroce.

-J'imagine bien ne t'inquiète pas !

_Ouf._

-Sakura ?

Je relevai la tête, comme si je venais d'effectuer un garde-à-vous. L'espace de quelques secondes je me demandai si la prononciation de mon prénom était pour le coté solennel ou pour le coté « ça touche les gens de les appeler par leurs prénoms »

-Est ce que je peux t'inviter à manger quelque chose un soir ?

_Quoi ?_

C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'invitait à faire quelque chose. Je ne pu empêcher mon coté superficielle de me dire que j'aurais préféré que ça soit un garçon plus séduisant qui le fasse. Puis après deux baffes à la moi intérieure superficielle, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que de toute évidence, j'aurais été mille fois plus heureuse d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Sasuke. Chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi est ce que je pensais à cet arrogant ? Pourquoi dans ce genre de situation ?

-Oui, d'accord.

Comme une sorte de doigts d'honneur à ce sentiment amoureux que j'avais développé pour Sasuke, j'acceptai l'invitation de Lee. C'était le plus stupide pied de nez que j'avais pu me faire à moi-même. Je n'étais décidément pas seule dans ma tête, certaines fois. Mais je venais de faire un heureux. Je vis qu'il tâcha de se contenir, mais son sourire débordait largement sur ses joues. Il brandit son pouce en avant, ce geste qui m'avait fait tant rire la dernière fois me fit juste sourire ce soir. Il avait un coté attachant. _Mais ce n'est pas Sasuke. _Mais il a un coté attachant.

Il s'approcha de la caisse, prit un papier sur le bloc note non loin de là et griffonna quelque chose. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je distinguai son numéro de téléphone.

-Voilà ! J'espère que tu m'enverras tes coordonnées bientôt.

Je fus prise d'une peur étrange, celle que mon deuxième moi, celui qui ne veut que Sasuke, m'empêche d'envoyer un message à Lee, que « j'oublie » ou que je recule. Cette peur engendra mon geste.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle maintenant pour que tu aies mon numéro ? Ca sera plus simple.

Sans trop comprendre il acquiesça. Je vis son visage s'éclaircir lorsque nos portable furent connectés, puis après m'avoir dit au revoir il quitta le lieu, sans rien n'avoir acheté, mais heureux. Je soupirai avant d'aller dans l'arrière boutique appeler Ayame pour qu'elle prenne ma relève, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Après avoir pris des nouilles à réchauffer dans la boutique, je montai dans mon appartement, les mis dans le micro-ondes, le démarrai, et allai m'affaler dans mon canapé.

_Bon sang. _En regardant la blancheur de mon plafond, je repensai à Ino. Et ce qu'elle avait dû vivre en tant que fille constamment amoureuse. Je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureuse de cet arrogant Sasuke. Mais Ino m'avait toujours dit qu'être amoureuse c'est avant tout vouloir être avec la personne tout le temps. Et je me trouvais dans ce désir inutilement sans fin. Je me tournais sur le coté, ma table basse était plus intéressante. En repensant à ce Sasuke, je me sentis commencer à fulminer.

« Peut être. »

Quel culot ! Cet idiot avait très bien compris où j'avais voulu en venir, qui plus est.

-Raah !

Je me plaquais un oreiller sur le visage en entendant le four micro-ondes sonner. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'intéresser à un type comme lui ! L'arrogance même ! Quoi de plus ennuyant qu'un garçon beau qui a conscience d'être beau ? _Mais il l'est vraiment, quand même.._

Je me relevai rapidement, m'infligeant la tête qui tourne, avant d'aller sortir mes nouilles cuites pour les manger devant la télé qui n'avait ce soir pas grand intérêt.

Demain serait mon anniversaire. Je n'avais pas envie. D'un coté j'étais contente que Lee ne le sache pas, il en aurait fait une tonne alors que nous nous connaissons à peine. Qu'allait faire Ino ? Chaque année, elle se sentait aussi obligée d'en faire trop parce qu'elle craignait que je ne me sente trop seule, loin de mes parents. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement vrai puisque lorsque j'étais près de mes parents, je me sentais tout aussi seule.

Après une petite demi heure de programme abrutissant j'allai mollement jusqu'à mon lit. Demain était censé être ma journée. Et m'endormant doucement, je ne pu me retenir d'imaginer qu'elle serait parfaite si seulement je revoyais Sasuke.

–

Je me réveillai vers dix heures du matin. Un peu plus tôt à six heures trente, mon réveil m'avait sorti de mes rêves brutalement puisque j'avais stupidement oublié de l'enlever pour le début du week-end. Et ce genre de détail n'indiquait pas une très bonne journée. D'un soupire je me levai, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain, à exactement trois pas de ma chambre. Une journée dynamique, non pas que j'aimais particulièrement qu'elles le soient, se devait de commencer par une douche, pour sortir mes esprits du sommeil. En sortant de la douche, serviette autour de moi, je me vis dans le miroir et repensa aussitôt au fait qu'il fallait que j'aille me faire couper les cheveux. Ils m'étaient devenus, particulièrement en l'espace d'une nuit, insupportables.

Comme pour rentrer parfaitement dans mon pseudo planning, on sonna à l'entrée. Je troquai la serviette pour une peignoir. Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte, j'avais fait plusieurs suppositions Ca pourrait sûrement être Ayame qui venait me donner le magnifique et presque inutile panier des produits invendus pour mon anniversaire, ou peut être serait-ce Ino. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs pas quoi faire si c'était Ino.

J'ouvris, les cheveux roses aux pointes fourchues dégoulinants, gouttant sur mes pieds, -sensation désagréable- et les joues rougies par une douche un peu trop brûlante.

Mauvaise pioche.

C'était le facteur. Un minable facteur, en dessous de toutes mes espérances. Et en plus de ça, il resta bloqué sur mon peignoir pas assez fermé sur ma poitrine. _Pourtant j'ai pas celle d'Ino alors arrête de reluquer ! _Je me grattai la gorge en tachant de me rhabiller pour ne plus attirer son regard.

-Euh, oui, bonjour, j'ai un colis pour vous, signez ici s'il vous plaît.

_Un colis ?_

Je m'empressai de signer, intégrant l'idée que le paquet qu'il avait sous le bras était pour moi.

-Merci ! Voilà.

Il me tendit le colis avec un sourire. Sourire qui n'était ni amical, ni hypocrite, ni mauvais. Quoi que si, un peu, c'était un sourire dragueur. Je refermai la porte derrière lui, m'appuyant sur cette dernière. Mon Dieu un facteur venait de me faire un sourire dragueur. Cette journée commençait définitivement mal. Je m'attardai sur l'expéditeur, et me sentis pâlir.

« Fleuristes Yamanaka. »

J'imagine que j'avais eu à moitié bon alors, puisque c'était d'Ino. Et j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas des fleurs. Je posai le paquet sur le table basse. Avais-je vraiment envie de l'ouvrir maintenant ? Je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie de pardonner à Ino. Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me sécher les cheveux, puis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je choisi un pantalon noir, il était particulièrement moulant mais je me sentais bizarrement bien dedans. Ino m'avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'il me faisait « des fesses d'enfer ». Je n'avais plus osé le remettre. Pour ne pas faire provocatrice, le haut était beaucoup plus sobre, je choisis une tunique grise, et pour éviter son décolleté je mis un léger tee-shirt blanc à fines bretelles en dessous, qu'on ne distinguait qu'en triangle sur ma poitrine. Je me regardais dans la glace. « Le parfait look de coincée » m'aurait balancé Ino. Je soupirai. Elle n'aurait pas eut tord, puisque si ce pantalon me faisait un beau postérieur, il était caché par la tunique._ Tant pis, Sakura !_ Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir plaire.

Je quittai ma chambre, mais m'arrêtai un instant, imaginant que je croisais Sasuke aujourd'hui. _Pas trop attirante, cette tenue. _Je ne lui taperai sûrement pas dans l'oeil. Même si c'était déjà foutu et que je ne le croiserai pas aujourd'hui._ Et merde ! _Si je me mettais à penser à faire des choses par rapport à certaines conditions, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Je m'assis sur mon canapé, face à ce paquet. C'était comme si j'étais face à Ino à cet instant même. Je ne devais et ne pouvais reculer, il fallait que je l'ouvre.

Qu'est ce que ça allait être? Elle ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeau de la sorte.

Sans plus attendre je tirai, -_arrachai- _le scotch sur le carton et doucement ouvris le colis. D'abord je ne vis rien, c'était des couches de papier pour protéger. Puis je vis quelque chose de vert. C'était un tissu. _Non, c'est quand même pas.. _Je pris le cadeau complètement en mains. C'était un pull. Un pull vert, un vert spécial, pas très commun, mais joli. Pourquoi un pull ? Une feuille tomba à mes pieds, c'était une lettre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne te mettais pas assez en valeur ! J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant, il ira parfaitement avec tes yeux. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir aujourd'hui.

Je t'embrasse

Ino.

PS : Pardonne-moi, encore une fois. Et joyeux anniversaire ma Sakura. »

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'une larme vienne perler au coin de mon œil. Ça aurait été inutile de pleurer. Même si ce petit mot était adorable et que, bon sang, Ino me manquait terriblement. Je poussai un lourd soupire. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour la remercier, et de l'étrangler pour toutes les fois où elle s'était servie de moi. Mais elle ne m'avait pas oublié. Une meilleure amie n'oublie pas sa meilleure amie, pas à son anniversaire.

Je m'attardai plus longuement sur la coupe du pull, il avait l'air plutôt normal, peut être un peu large au niveau des épaule, mais ne semblait pas avoir de décolleté en V ou U plongeant. Mais il fallait que je me méfie, ça restait Ino, et ça restait une envie de me mettre en valeur. Soudain je tiquai, la couleur de ce pull était la même que celle de mes yeux. Et voir la couleur de mes yeux si largement étalé sur un pull me donna un sentiment bizarre.

Il fallait que je l'essaye.

Rapidement je retournai dans ma chambre, ayant enlevé et laissé par terre ma tunique et mon tee-shirt, j'enfilai le pull pour me regarder mon reflet dans la glace de mon armoire.

_Oh putain._

Je déglutis.

_Putain, putain putain._

Je m'étais très largement trompée sur la possible neutralité de ce pull. Ce dernier était tout SAUF non provoquant. Mes épaules étaient complètement dénudées, et j'avais beau essayé de remonter le tissu, il retombait toujours. Quant au décolleté, il n'était certes pas très prononcé mais finissait en une légère pointe au niveau de mes seins. Je n'avais, autrement dit, pas intérêt à me baisser en le portant.

_Non, non_. Je ne le porterai pas. Ma nuque et une partie de mes omoplates étaient visibles, bref, outre ma poitrine le haut de mon corps était presque entièrement dénudé. Je me sentis rougir. Porter un tel vêtement avec ce pantalon, qui pouvait librement exposer mon postérieur, c'était un invitation direct à toute la gente masculine. _« Hey ! Regardez ! » _

Je m'essayai sur mon lit pour me prendre la tête entre les mains. Je n'arrivais tout de même pas à trouver à ce haut d'autres points négatifs, c'était presque la première fois que je trouvais qu'un pull m'allait bien. _Allez, Sakura ! _Si je porte une veste par dessus, personne ne fera attention. Je me relevai et me regardai une dernière fois. Si je croisais Sasuke habillée ainsi.. Oh, et puis tant pis.

Il fallait maintenant que j'aille chez le coiffeur. C'était urgent. Après avoir fait un bref rangement dans mon appartement, je pris une veste noire, l'enfilai, pris mon sac et sortis. C'était parti. Je sortais pour ma journée d'anniversaire . Je n'étais pas encore dans la rue que j'avais déjà la manie de regarder partout autour de moi. Non pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'on me saute dessus, mais plutôt pour éviter les gens que je connaissais. Même si le nombre des personne que je connaissais se résumait à... Peu. La première personne que je croiserais serait sûrement Ichiraku. Après, peut être Ayame. Je ne croiserais sûrement pas Lee aujourd'hui. _Faites que non. _Ce n'était pas la journée. Aussi j'espérais qu'il attendrait demain pour m'inviter à sortir. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de le faire tout court.

J'arrivai dans la boutique. Ayame la tenait, je m'étais trompée, c'était ma deuxième supposition qui s'avérait fausse en cette matinée, c'était maintenant sûr cette journée ne serait pas la mienne. Autant dire que je ne verrai pas Sasuke non plus. Je soupirai discrètement, avant de croiser la mine enjouée de ma collègue.

-Ah ! Bonjour Sakura, joyeux anniversaire !

_Souris, Sakura, force toi à sourire._

-Aahah, merci Ayame ! Répondis-je en me grattant la tête.

-Tu sors ?

Son sourire était aimable, joyeux, sincère. Le mien était hypocrite, forcé et faux. J'étais contente qu'elle me le souhaite, mais pas au point de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme je venais de le faire.

-Oui, je vais chez le coiffeur ce matin.

J'accompagnai ma phrase d'un geste de la main pour toucher mes pointes abîmées. Elle tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, toujours enjouée, avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh c'est super, ça va te rafraîchir !

J'eus mon deuxième sourire forcé de la journée. _Comment dois-je le prendre au juste ? _

-Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle, Sakura est là !

Je secouai ma main en lui chuchotant un « non, non, ne le dérange pas » mais il était trop tard, Ichiraku débarqua aussitôt d'une façon un peu empotée, un torchon sur l'épaule et une odeur de ramen sur lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sakura !

Il reparti aussitôt. _Bah ? C'était court. _Comme par effet de surprise il réapparu tout aussi vite, un panier dans la main avec un petit nœud rose accroché à l'anse. J'eus un petit rire. _Le fameux panier. _Je m'étais amusée en prenant ma douche à imaginer ce qu'il y aurait cette année. Du savon ? Des sucreries ? Des tickets à gratter ? Des chocolats ? Des crayons multicolores, un bloc-note ? _Tu es mauvaise, Sakura. _Avec un sincère sourire, cette fois, je pris le panier. Il était recouvert d'un tissu pour cacher le contenu.

-Merci beaucoup à vous ! M'exclamai-je. Mais est ce que je peux ouvrir après, je dois sortir maintenant.

-Mais bien sûr, Sakura !

Je m'abaissai légèrement en signe de remerciement avant de sortir du combini, laissant mon propriétaire et ma collègue tous sourires derrière moi. Ichiraku me lança un « Profite bien de tes vingt-deux ans ! »

Et ce fut la phrase en trop.

_Vingt-deux ans. _J'étais née depuis vingt-deux longues années. J'eus un frisson en m'élançant dans les rues bondées de Tokyo. Je crois que j'avais commencé à ne plus aimer mon anniversaire depuis mon arrivée à Tokyo. J'étais ici depuis trois années, et les jours se ressemblant tous plus les uns que les autres, ma vie étant d'un monotone, je ne la voyais même plus défiler sous mes yeux. Elle m'échappait. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Un homme me bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Il était pressé, ne s'arrêta pas et ne s'excusa pas. Quoi de plus normal ici ? Je soupirai. J'avais vingt-deux ans. C'était beaucoup. Je me revoyais encore dix ans plus jeune comme si c'était hier. Et ma vie n'avait pas évolué. Enfin si, depuis mes douze ans, elle avait évoluée, mais pas depuis mon arrivée à Tokyo. Je m'ennuyais dans mon quotidien et surtout dans mes études, puisque mon truc à moi, c'était surtout la pratique. Je n'avais rencontré personne et, surtout, j'étais encore vierge, _à vingt-deux ans putain. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à cette pensée, aussi superficielle soit-elle. Ino l'avait fait à ses dix-sept ans. Certaines fois, je me demandai ce que je pouvais bien faire de ma jeunesse. _Et voilà que tu te remets à parler comme une vieille._ Souvent je m'étais imaginée travailler aux urgences d'un grand hôpital de Tokyo, rencontrer un médecin aimable, beau, gentil, aux mêmes ambitions que moi pour son travail, il serait mon premier homme, peut être mon dernier et certainement mon seul. Mais je me voyais heureuse et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Seulement mes études ne s'arrêteraient que dans trois ans et je ne pouvais pas me laisser pourrir lentement dans mon quotidien morne jusqu'à ce que je travaille vraiment.

Et puis il y avait Sasuke.

Je secouais la tête.

Je marchai à un rythme normal. Ce qui, dans Tokyo, valait une marche lente en comparaison au rythme de la plupart des habitants. Je savais où j'allai aller me faire couper les cheveux, et j'étais presque arrivée. Je croisai brièvement mon reflet dans une vitrine, et me confortai dans cette idée d'aller chez le coiffeur. Mes cheveux était informes, j'avais dû les couper une seule fois depuis mon arrivée et ils avaient arrêtés de pousser comme si ils étaient fatigués eux-même de la vitesse à laquelle les choses allaient.

J'arrivai à bon port, les choses s'accélérèrent. Un homme me prit en charge, un homme qui n'échappai pas au cliché des coiffeurs efféminés. Mais lui au moins s'éclatait dans son travail, ce qui me conforta une fois de plus. J'avais hésité à lui demander conseil pour ma coupe, mais en croisant une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir, ces cheveux sans forme, je décidai d'agir sur un coup de tête.

-Alors, on fait juste les pointes ? Répéta-t-il.

-Non, on coupe jusqu'au dessus des épaules.

Il eut un sourire en me regardant dans la glace.

-Très bon choix.

Et tout se déroula très vite. Il prit soin de mon cuir chevelu, complimenta la couleur de mes cheveux qui allait parfaitement avec mes yeux, et en affinant la coupe, il glissa même que ce pull m'allait à ravir, était classe et sensuel. Compliment qui me fit rougir. J'avais trouvé une deuxième Ino. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, nous nous étions fait un concours de celle qui aurait les cheveux les plus longs. J'avais gardé cette hantise de les couper depuis. C'était la première fois que je m'apprêtais à les avoir aussi courts.

-Eeeet voilà !

Après un rapide coup de sèche cheveux, je pu voir le résultat. Je fus perplexe au départ. Comment se juger soi-même ?

-Ca vous va à ra-vir, souffla-t-il.

-Ah, eh bien, merci, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas si il complimentait son propre travail ou non, mais en me regardant une dernière fois, j'arrivai à être satisfaite. J'avais retrouvé du volume, mes cheveux brillaient et les pointes revivaient. Après avoir payé et reçu quelques conseils de sa part, je pu partir.

Le soleil avait fait son apparition. Mais je n'enlèverais pas ma veste pour autant. _Surtout en pleine rue. _Me faire couper les cheveux m'avait apporté une certaine bonne humeur, qui m'était rare, surtout le jour de mon anniversaire. En repassant devant la même vitrine dans laquelle je m'étais regardée plus tôt, je fus surprise de me trouver... Jolie. Je me plaisais. Et le choc fut tel que je ne pus retenir un rire. Je venais de me sourire à moi-même. A travers la vitrine, les gens me regardaient.

_Eh merde._

Rougissante, je repris ma route. Les rues étaient pleines. C'était incroyable, un peu de soleil + samedi était égal à un afflux monstre de personnes. Nous étions même obligés de nous coller entre nous pour nous croiser quelques fois. Heureusement que la rue que je pratiquais et dans laquelle se situait le combini était piétonne. Je me serais mal vue serrée comme une sardine sur un trottoir avec des inconnus, à attendre le feu verre pour traverser par cinquantaine les gigantesques passages piétons. Je soupirai. Peut être que Tokyo n'était pas faite pas moi. Où que je n'étais pas faite pour Tokyo. Sur cette pensée, je n'étais plus qu'à deux pas du combini. Je me demandai si Ayame et Ichiraku trouveraient ma coupe joli. Et l'espace de quelques secondes j'oubliai même m'être disputée avec Ino, imaginant si elle me complimenterait où non. Je failli louper l'entrée du combini, tellement il y avait du monde. Un bruit plutôt infernal, mais je réussi à voir de loin l'entrée que je connaissais tant. Les gens passaient et me coupaient devant à toute allure, semblant être en mode « accéléré » couper devant eux pour atteindre le combini revenait presque à couper en plein milieu d'une autoroute. A coups sûrs, je me ferais bouler.

Je m'arrêtai donc un instant. Entre des tas de personnes avançant vite, je repérai en fronçant les sourcils une tête blonde qui ne bougeait pas, devant _mon_ entrée. Il serait sûrement l'obstacle final pour que je me retrouve enfin au calme. Je réussis à m'approcher un peu plus avant que, de nouveau, des gens me coupent devant.

Puis mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, d'un coup net et franc.

-Eeeh, Sasuke ! Ici c'est écrit qu'ils font des ramens, sous tes yeux en plus ! Viens, on y va !

_Sasuke._

Sasuke était là.

Sasuke, _ce Sasuke là,_ le jour de mon anniversaire, devant le combini où je travaillais. Mon rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop violent, insupportable, comme si l'organe s'apprêtait à sortir, bondir de ma poitrine. Je tentai de poser mon esprit quelques secondes pour observer la scène. Un garçon de sa taille, blond, celui qui était devant l'entrée s'agitait en tirant Sasuke par le bras. Il voulait visiblement des ramens. Il bougeait trop, c'en était agaçant, je ne voyais plus bien l'autre bel arrogant. L'idée qu'ils puissent rentrer dans le combini et que j'y rentrerais après, l'idée que je puisse croiser Sasuke dans un autre cadre, le mien, me glaça le sang. Mon cœur ne voulait pas se calmer. Comme si tout se faisait silencieusement autour de moi, j'observais avec attention la réaction de la personne qui m'intéressait.

Et je le vis, de dos, s'approcher en râlant et regarder à travers la porte vitrée. Cette porte donnait une vision directe sur la caisse, je le savais, c'était mon passe-temps favoris que de regarder à travers l'agitation de Tokyo. Je me projetai à la place d'Ayame, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'aurais tout donné pour me retrouver derrière cette caisse, croiser son regard derrière la porte, et peut être le voir rentrer.

Je me mordis la lèvre et espérant sa réaction. _Entre, entre. _Les passants qui marchaient à toute allure se faisaient comme parasites, j'étais agacée. _Bon sang, entre ! Écoute ton imbécile d'ami ! _Comme si le temps était mit au ralenti quelques instants, je le vis légèrement se pencher et regarder discrètement à travers la porte. Presque aussitôt il se releva et se tourna dos au blond, qui avait l'air d'attendre autant que moi sa réponse.

-Non. Allons ailleurs.

_Non_. Il avait dit non. Cet abruti dans toute son arrogance avait dit non, il savait que je travaillais ici, que les yakitoris y étaient bons, il s'est penché pour regarder au moment où je n'y étais pas et a décidé de ne pas y aller, comme ça, arbitrairement et-

J'entendis seulement mon rythme cardiaque résonner dans mes tempes lorsque l'espace de quelques secondes, une hypothèse étrange se forma dans mon esprit.

-Oh alleeeeez, Sasuke !

Ce garçon blond disait tout haut ce que j'espérais silencieusement.

-J'ai dis non.

_Il a re-dit non ! L'idiot ! _J'eus un élan d'énervement. Ce garçon était l'impertinence même ! _Je rêve ! _Sans comprendre mon geste, je décidai de me diriger vers eux rapidement. C'était une pulsion de la même sorte que celle qui m'avait poussée à dire à Sasuke que je voulais le revoir, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et son « non, allons ailleurs » était aussi violent que son « peut-être ». Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas me laisser avoir à mon ramollissement dû à ces sentiment incontrôlables et-

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire en étant face à lui que je me fis violemment bousculer en tombai au sol.

-Bordel ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention !

Cette situation rentrait dans le top trois des situations les plus gênante, et prenait généreusement la première place. Je venais de m'étaler par terre, non loin de Sasuke, et je venais pour une des première fois laisser aller ma vulgarité que je gardais d'habitude bien cachée. L'homme qui m'avait bousculé, et j'en étais sûre, ne marchait pourtant pas rapidement. Je l'avais catégorisé dans le rythme de marche « molle » en imaginant que j'aurais le temps de passer devant lui. Sauf que bien sûr, je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait qu'il était en train de lire un livre en marchant. _Putain c'est quoi son problème, personne ne lit en marchant, encore moins à Tokyo !_

Il se pencha à mon niveau en me tenant le poignet _-comme si il avait essayé de m'empêcher de tomber, alors que pas du tout- _Il portait un masque blanc qui cachait sa bouche, comme beaucoup de gens à Tokyo qui veulent éviter la pollution, il avait sûrement coiffé ses cheveux gris avec un pétard et portait et un bandeau bleu marine / noir qui recouvrait son œil gauche. Je regrettai soudain mes paroles. _Un borgne ? _J'eus de la peine pour lui en imaginant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fait exprès de me bousculer si il ne voyait presque rien. _Eh merde_, je me mis à rougir fortement au moment où il m'aida à me relever, et où je remis en place mon pull sous ma veste.

-Désolé, je ne pouvais pas calculer que vous alliez me couper devant.

_Comme je n'avais pas calculé que tu ne me verrais pas parce que tu lisais._

-C-c'est rien.

Sa façon subtile de glisser un reproche dans son excuse me fit penser que c'était peut être un homme intelligent. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi, et à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se remit à sa lecture, un livre orange à la main qui était.. « Icha icha paradise », _un livre de pervers. Mon Dieu. _Je voulu vite me débarrasser de cette situation gênante et je partis derrière lui, tête presque baissée vers le combini.

-Ooh, c'est Kakashi-sensei !

La voix du blond d'i peine une minute me rappela à l'ordre. Sasuke était là. Mais je ne comptais plus aller le voir pour lui exposer ma colère ou encore pire ma frustration de ne pas l'avoir revu plus tôt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête lorsque son ami blond avait crié cette phrase. Ce dernier faisait de grands gestes, et à coté de lui, le regard de Sasuke croisa le mien. Où plutôt, le mien plongea dans le sien. Et pour la première fois sur son visage je pus lire l'étonnement. Il avait très légèrement haussé les sourcils, expression inconnue mais qui le rendait irrésistiblement mignon, et j'avais même distingué sa bouche si attirante s'entrouvrir un tout petit peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir là, pour une fois, c'était moi qui le surprenais. Mais cet instant fut beaucoup trop rapide, puisque prise de court par ma gêne je baissai la tête un peu plus, avant d'accélérer le pas et rentrer dans le combini.

J'étais passée toute proche de lui sans me retourner.

_Une vraie gamine._

-Wah Sakura ! Cette coupe te va vraiment super bien ! S'exclama Ayame.

-M-merci, je monte, à plus tard.

Sans me retourner un seul instant je pris la direction de mon appartement, et c'est seulement devant la porte de ce dernier que je pus reprendre ma respiration. Elle s'était coupée depuis que j'avais croisé les yeux sombres de Sasuke. Réaction idiote. J'étais une véritable idiote. Le jour de mon anniversaire, en plus. Je frappai un coup sur ma porte, comme si cela allait me soulager.

-Eh merde !

Je respirai à toute allure. Bon sang que je pouvais haïr ce sentiment ! Mes membres s'étaient mis à trembler, mon cœur à battre encore plus vite, quelle idiote je faisais, et lui, quel idiot ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me tombe dessus ? J'en venais presque à regretter mon quotidien morne où mes sentiments n'étaient mêlés à la vie de personne, et surtout pas à celle d'un garçon arrogant comme ce Sasuke. Je pris une profonde inspiration en posant ma paume sur mon front. _C'est stupide. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? C'est toi qui a fuis !_

Sujette à une autre pulsion, je décidai de redescendre, mes pieds avalant les marches de l'escalier à toute allure. Etait-il encore là ? J'arrivai en trombe dans le combini, mes yeux directement dirigés vers la porte. Plus de Sasuke. Plus de regard, plus de chance de lui reparler.

-Ça va bien, Sakura ?

Je me retournai vers Ayame qui venait de me poser cette question, l'air inquiète. J'eus un rire bête en me grattant la tête.

-Aah, oui oui, j'avais une envie pressante !

-Ah, d'accord. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement. Soulagée de quoi ? Je ne savais pas très bien. Je passai ma main dans ma nuque pour me détendre et fut surprise du contact direct entre la peau de mon cou et ma paume. On pouvait vite oublié qu'on s'était coupé les cheveux. Ayame était toujours en train de me regarder en souriant. L'air de dire « ça te va vraiment bien ! » Ou alors c'était de l'hypocrisie. Puis je vis mon panier à coté de la caisse. Il m'attendait toujours, deuxième cadeau de la journée. Je m'en approchai, intriguée.

-Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, continua Ayame, tu as reçu une enveloppe de tes parents.

-Merci Ayame.

Je récupérai l'enveloppe d'une main tandis que l'autre s'occupait à bientôt ouvrir le panier. _Je la lirai plus tard. _

-Papa, papa ! Sakura ouvre ses cadeaux !

Je lançai un regard à ma collègue, une seconde fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de déranger son père à tout bout de champs sans réel prétexte. Cela n'empêcha pas Ichiraku d'arriver une deuxième fois de la deuxième salle où il faisait yakitoris, ramens et autres bonne nourriture à manger sur place ou à emporter.

-Oh quelle jolie coupe !

-M-merci ! Répondis-je, rouge. Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de clients.

Ses yeux plissés ne me disaient pas si il était déçu ou non. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que l'ami blond à l'air un peu idiot de Sasuke et Sasuke lui-même auraient actuellement pu être des clients. Je soupirai intérieurement en commençant à ouvrir le panier. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être gênant, d'ouvrir un cadeau et de se sentir presque obligée d'exagérer la réaction lorsqu'on est devant ceux qui l'ont offert.

-Bon, eh bien j'ouvre ! M'exclamai-je.

Et j'ouvris. Voilà la troisième chose sur laquelle j'avais tord aujourd'hui : ces cadeaux étaient loin d'être pathétiques, et ne venaient pas non plus de la boutique. Je sentis ma mâchoire s'ouvrir sous le poids de l'étonnement.

-Oui, nous avons voulu marquer le coup ! Annonça Ichiraku.

Dans le panier se trouvait non seulement un parfum, mais aussi une petite boîte à bijou que j'osais à peine prendre dans mes mains.

-Vas-y, ouvre !

Ayame était impatiente et scrutait ma réaction. J'ouvris tout doucement, et j'eus le souffle coupé de voir un pendentif en pierre précieuse verte.

-C-c'est... Bafouillai-je

-De l'émeraude ! Comme tes yeux.

Je relevai ces derniers vers Ichiraku et Ayame. J'étais quasiment au bord des larmes. Si mes parents n'étaient plus près de moi, j'étais maintenant sûre que je pouvais considérer ces deux comme des membres à part entière de ma famille. Je n'étais plus entièrement seule. Et ce sentiment se confirma lorsque je vis leurs expressions sincères de joie en voyant ma propre expression.

-Il ne fallait pas.. Chuchotai-je.

Je m'avançai vers eux et comme ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, j'en pris un chacun d'un bras pour les remercier.

-Merci beaucoup !

Je m'écartai pour scruter le bijou de plus près. C'était une boule d'émeraude parfaitement ronde. Le mot juste aurait été une perle d'émeraude. Je décidai de la mettre sur le champs, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué avec mes cheveux coupés qui ne me génèrent pas dans ma nuque.

-Alors ? Dis-je après avoir mis le collier.

Ayame tapa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en lançant un « par-fait ! Surtout avec ton pull ! »

Je les remerciai une dernière fois, profitant de petits miroirs à vendre pour me regarder brièvement. Cette journée n'était peut être pas si mauvaise, après tout.

–

Je restai un long moment avec Ayame à la caisse, pour parler et profiter de cette bonne humeur qui flottait dans l'air. Ichiraku nous avait préparé des ramens pour le repas du midi, on les mangea tous les trois tranquillement. C'était l'occasion de penser que l'ami blond de Sasuke _-étonnant d'ailleurs vu son caractère qu'il ait un ami- _aurait aimé les ramens d'Ichiraku. C'étaient les meilleurs, et je n'étais pas une amatrice de ces soupes. Quelques pensées furtives vers le regard étonné de Sasuke me traversèrent encore quelques fois la journée. Mais je réussi à contrôler mon esprit pour pas qu'il n'aille trop vers cet arrogant qui faisait douloureusement battre mon cœur.

Je dû remonter dans mon appartement l'après-midi pour travailler mes cours. Je passai environ deux heures dessus, une heure sur des exercices, une autre heure à regarder et m'assoupir devant la télévision. En me réveillant, il était déjà dix-huit heures et je me rendis compte que j'avais monté l'enveloppe d'anniversaire que mes parents m'avaient envoyé mais je ne l'avais pas ouverte. _Quelle cruche. _D'un bâillement j'allai la récupérer, me rasseoir sur le canapé pour l'ouvrir. Il y avait comme un poids, ce n'était pas un simple chèque. _Des pièces ? Non._ J'eus un rire, puis je laissa glisser l'objet de l'intérieur de l'enveloppe jusque dans le creux de ma main. J'ouvris de grands yeux. Encore une fois j'avais été surprise par mon entourage. Voilà que dans ma paume se trouvait un bracelet en argent. En regardant plus près, c'était des pétales de fleurs de cerisier qui pendaient joliment. Décidément, j'avais de quoi être émue en cette journée d'anniversaire. Mes parents m'avaient laissé un mot, avec comme PS : « Des pétales d'argent pour notre fleure Sakura, donne nous de tes nouvelles et n'oublie pas de bien ranger ton appartement. »

Cette dernière phrase m'arracha un rire. Je voyais mal mes parents se laisser aller à la poésie, mais je me retrouvai particulièrement touchée par ce cadeau et par cette journée d'anniversaire. Alors que j'essayais d'accrocher le bracelet tant bien que mal, mon portable sonna et me fit sursauter par la même occasion. _Merde ! C'est pas le moment ! _J'oubliais le bracelet un instant pour aller décrocher en vitesse ?

-Allô ?

-Sakura ? C'est moi..

C'était Ino. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchis à ce que je voulais comme tournure pour notre amitié.

-Ah ?

-Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, me coupa-t-elle, je tiens à m'excuser de vive voix !

Elle soupira, son souffle était tremblant, et c'était peut être la seule preuve dont j'avais besoin pour comprendre qu'elle se sentait véritablement concernée et qu'elle ne cherchait pas seulement à passer au dessus de ça en se débarrassant du problème.

-Je t'écoute, répondis-je.

Mais je tenais tout de même à faire durer la chose, ça aurait été trop facile si elle comprenait maintenant que je lui avais déjà pardonné.

-J'ai vraiment été conne, hein ?

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Je pensais qu'avec Kiba, ma vie prenait le tournant que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, soupira-t-elle. Mais je savourais tellement ce bonheur que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait au moins mit le doigt sur le véritable problème. Il suffisait juste qu'elle parle du problème du baby-sitting du chien pour avoir tout bien cerné.

-Le coup du chien l'autre soir, c'était le pompon non ?

Un autre rire nerveux. Je connaissais Ino par cœur, lorsqu'elle tournait ses phrases à l'interrogative avec sa voix chevrotante et ses rires sonnant faux, c'était sa meilleure façon de s'excuser. Elle était mise à nue et se sentait dépourvue de toute sa confiance. Je faillis rire devant son ton trop sérieux, mais me retint pour la laisser continuer.

-Saki... C'était la première fois que tu me faisais vraiment la tête et...

J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Je choisis ce moment pour la couper.

-Ca va aller Ino, ma colère est passée.

-C-c'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, oui.

Je me mis à rire, ce qui me soulageai, cette conversation devenait trop sérieuse.

-Oh Sakuraa ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

J'entendais son sourire à travers sa voix.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, enchaîna-t-elle, on a pleins de trucs à se raconter !

-Ca, c'est vrai.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de Sasuke. Je pensais trop à lui pour ne pas lui en parler.

-Mon cadeau t'a plu ? Me demanda-t-elle, enjouée. Je suis sûre qu'il te va à ravir.

-Oui, je le porte, là. On m'a fait des compliments.

-Waah, je te l'avais dis Saki !

-C'est gentil, merci.

Même si je l'avais seulement au téléphone, je me sentis rougir de tous ces compliments.

-Quand est ce qu'on peut se voir Sakura ?

Elle avait retrouvé sa voix de fille enjouée et heureuse, c'était ce qui importait. Elle rajouta un « N'importe quand, Kiba passera au second plan ! » Et si Kiba passait au second plan, c'était un sacré progrès.

-Je ne sais pas trop, on verra, bientôt ? Je dois voir Lee aussi.

-Wah ah oui ! Ce mec aux gros sourcils ? Kiba ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, mais même si il est moche il est gentil, apparemment !

Et elle recommençait même à refaire de longues phrases pleine de détails superficiels comme elle avait l'habitude.

-Moui, répondis-je. Il ne m'intéresse qu'amicalement.

Elle rit.

-Pourquoi, as-tu quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

Sa phrase était totalement ironique puisqu'elle savait que je repoussais toute forme de masculin et que je n'étais pas intéressée par une relation. Cependant, malgré toute l'ironie qu'elle portait, je ne réussis pas à répondre. Le visage de Sasuke m'avait glacé. Il y eut donc un long silence.

-Oh merde.. Sakura ?

-O-oui.

J'entortillai une de mes courte mèche autour de mon doigt, nerveusement.

-OH MON DIEU !

Cette réaction était à la hauteur d'Ino.

-Qui, qui, qui ?!

Je frappai ma paume contre mon front.

-Tu ne le connais pas puisque je l'ai rencontré lors d'une livraison.

-Oooh Sakura ! Dis-moi tout !

-Non, non, pas par téléphone, je te raconterai quand on se reverra !

-Mais, râla-t-elle, je ne peux pas attendre !

Je me mis à rire. J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie. Cependant, je ne voulais vraiment pas que cette conversation s'éternise. Si j'avais eu la force de lui faire la tête pendant si longtemps, je n'aurais pas la force de ne pas lui raconter au téléphone. Et il ne fallait pas que je le fasse. Je devais trouver mes mots, cadrer mes propres sentiments avant de me jeter à l'eau et en parler à la première personne extérieure à ma double personnalité. _Putain._

-Tu pourras attendre ! Je dois y aller, maintenant. On se tient au courant.

-Nonn Sakura !

-A bientôt, Ino !

Je l'entendis pousser un petit cri et rigoler juste avant de raccrocher. Je venais presque de lui raccrocher au nez, comme dans les séries américaines. Je poussai un lourd soupire. La solution la plus simple avec Ino serait encore de la laisser me poser un tas de questions auxquelles je répondrais par « Oui » ou par « Non ». elle serait capable de faire un portrait robot avec ce genre de choses. Je rigolai. Il était tard, je devais véritablement aller me coucher. Cette fois, cette journée était finie pour de bon.

En traînant des pieds comme en m'étant levée ce matin, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre après avoir éteins la télé et fermé mes classeurs de révisions. Je m'affalai sur mon lit. Enlevai mollement mon pull et mon pantalon, détachai mon collier et m'allongeai dans mon lit, au calme, pour me refaire calmement le film de ma journée. Je poussai un soupire de bien-être, j'étais exceptionnellement heureuse. Comme une véritable enfant je revoyais tout ce que j'avais eu et de la part de quelles personnes. ma nouvelle coiffure , mes parents, Ino, Ichiraku, Ayame, le regard de Sasuke...Peut être que ma 22ème année ne serait pas comme les autres, finalement.

–-

Voilà voilà ! Chapitre fini ! Et posté à une allure phénoménale ! Comme vous l'aurez vu, puisque c'est un chapitre un peu spécial, il y a une petite apparition de Naruto ! Brève, autant que celle de Sasuke. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu ? Qu'il n'y ait pas de grand passage sur Sasuke. Ce chapitre comme dit plus haut est surtout sur Sakura (après tout, c'était sa journée!) Mais attendez de voir ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre ! Ce que vous ne saurez seulement si vous postez des reviews :) Pensez à la joie que ces dernières me procurent ! S'il vous plaît ! (Allez j'arrête de supplier ;) ) Vous avez vu aussi que Kakashi a fait sa petite apparition, bref j'ai tout manigancé pour que cet anniversaire soit spécial, ce chapitre aussi!j'ai glissé quelques clins d'oeil à la véritable histoire, tout ça tout ça. Je m'arrête donc ici, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre après des méga tonnes de reviews (même un bout de phrase ! Ca sera toujours ça ! -Ok là je fais désespérée! Je ne le suis pas vraiment, je suis dans un état similaire à celui dans lequel je suis quand je reçois une review : hystérique ! Aucune raison d'avoir pitié ;)-) Bref en espérant sincèrement que ça vous ai plu. C'est le but ! A bientôt pour la suite :)

Auk.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà avec un peu -beaucoup- de retard le chapitre cinq, où comme prévu pour ceux qui sont allé faire un tour sur mon profil, les choses commencent à bouger ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec ce sacré retard, mais examens obligent, je ne pouvais vraiment pas avancer vite !

Sinon, le « yakitoris » dans le titre est vu et revu, mais c'est pour garder un peu de mystère ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous rappelle que je suis ouverte à tout type de questions par review (auxquelles je peux répondre) et/ou par MP :-) (si par ailleurs j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews, n'hésitez pas à me fâcher, je suis malheureusement une pro de la procrastination..)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m 'ont fait chaud au cœur, je pense aussi aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, notamment Akane qui me suit depuis le début, une certaine Tami-chan qui a été particulièrement généreuse et Creepy-chan, ainsi que tous les autres avec un compte à qui j'ai normalement répondu. Un grand merci !

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous tous :)

**Chapitre Cinq**

Où il est question de braquage, de train et de yakitoris

Ichiraku était dévasté. Ce matin-là de mi-printemps, après m'être préparée, j'étais descendue par la boutique dans l'espoir de prendre quelque chose à grignoter sur mon chemin vers la fac. Ichiraku était à la caisse, le visage prit entre ses mains, Ayame essayait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler et, surtout, trois policiers se trouvaient dans le combini. Un vent de panique s'empara de moi quelques secondes. Je laissai tomber mon sac à mes pieds pour me précipiter vers eux.

-Qu-qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je le voix tremblante.

Ayame releva ses yeux humides sur moi. « Oh Sakura .. » mais ravala des sanglots, visiblement incapable de me dire ce qui se tramait sous mes yeux. Les trois policiers s'étaient retournés vers moi. L'un s'approcha, le visage sévère.

-Vous travaillez ici ?

-Ça ne semble pas évident ?

J'avais, ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de mal à contenir le deuxième moi qui bouillait dans mon être et ne se gênait pas pour dire tout fort ce que je pensais tout bas. Je vis l'homme froncer les sourcils, mais une lueur de compassion flottait dans son regard.

-Bon sang est ce que vous allez me le dire à la fin ?!

Un silence plus pesant s'installa après que j'eus crié cette phrase. Je vis Ichiraku relever la tête vers moi.

-Nous avons subi un braquage, Sakura.

Mon sang se glaça, un peu comme quand je voyais Sasuke, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus désagréable. Quand ? Dans quelles conditions ? _Pourquoi nous, putain ? _J'ouvris de grands yeux en regardant le policier près de moi.

-C'est arrivé vers cinq heures du matin, votre patron tenait la caisse.

Je m'approchai de lui. Son visage était décomposé, ses traits étaient tirés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder brièvement autour de moi, le combini, les étalages ne semblaient pas avoir été visés en particulier puisqu'ils étaient intacts. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, les choses étaient suffisamment dures. Il soupira profondément. Je l'interrogeai du regard, n'osant pas lui demander de vive voix comment cela s'était passé. Comme si il avait compris, il baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Ses mains tremblaient.

-L'homme avait le visage caché. Il m'a menacé avec une arme blanche, m'a demandé de lui ouvrir la caisse.

Je savais alors que la caisse devait être pleine, puisqu'il n'allait la vider dans la coffre qu'à six heures et demi lorsqu'Ayame prenait son service. Sa voix était pleine d'émotions, chevrotante. J'étais sur le point de lui dire de s'arrêter là mais il continua.

-Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, continua-t-il, il m'a forcé à l'amener jusqu'au coffre.

Mon cœur s'emballa, comme si je vivais cette scène épouvantable. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes, mais puisa une force profondément en moi pour ne pas craquer devant ces personnes. Le coffre était un coffre massif caché dans l'arrière boutique, il n'avait pas de clé mais un code à huit chiffres que seul Ichiraku détenait. C'est dans ce coffre que la caisse de la journée était vidée. A la fin de la semaine, Ichiraku allait à la banque avec une valise, renforcée elle aussi, contenant tout l'argent pour le déposer. C'était le moment le plus risqué pour perdre l'argent, mais la banque se trouvait à deux pas.

Etant mardi aujourd'hui, le coffre contenait seulement la journée de lundi et la nuit de dimanche. Le braqueur n'avait donc pas fait le casse du siècle, mais sûrement de quoi mettre Ichiraku et le combini dans l'embarras total.

-Puis me menaçant une dernière fois, il est parti avec l'argent.

Ayame soupira avant de froncer le regard vers son père, puis moi.

-Papa ne comptait même pas appeler la police ! S'écria-t-elle, je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état en arrivant ce matin, il n'avait pas bougé !

Cette remarque était accablante mais ne m'étonnait pas d'Ichiraku. C'était un homme autonome, d'une petite ville, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se reposer sur les autres. Même si appeler la police dans ce genre de situation n'était pas vraiment synonyme de se reposer sur les autres. Il voulait régler ses problèmes lui-même. Un policier s'approcha de moi, pour me faire signe de venir avec lui un peu plus loin, ce que je fis. Il m'emmena dans le fond du combini, entre la lessive et le papier toilette. Je lui lançai un regard méfiant.

-J'aimerais juste vous poser quelques questions.

Et je n'aimais pas ça. Dans les films ou les séries policières, quand un flic demandait à parler à l'entourage, c'était qu'il pouvait soupçonner la personne d'avoir commis le crime.

-Donc, commença-t-il, vous travaillez ici, pour cet homme ?

Ca démarrait plutôt mal.

-En effet, répondis-je.

Il sortit un bloc note et un crayon qui y était accroché pour commencer à noter de ce que je disais. Comme dans les séries. Mon regard se fronça un peu plus et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent moins d'une seconde sur cette dernière, ce que je trouvai véritablement déplacé, puis alors que je baissai les yeux à mon tour pour regarder ce qu'il avait pu voir de si intéressant, je me rappelai que j'avais mit un tee-shirt avec un léger décolleté sous un fin gilet. Le printemps était exceptionnellement chaud cette année et me faisait porter quelques habits d'été. Cependant l'action de croiser mes bras transforma le « léger décolleté » en « décolleté provocateur ». Je décroisai immédiatement les bras pour les mettre dans les poches de mon jean, me sentant rougir.

-C'est un bon patron ? Continua-t-il. Pas trop sévère ?

Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Si Ichiraku avait été un mauvaise patron j'aurais eut toutes les raisons d'organiser ou de participer, de près ou de loin à ce braquage.

-Il est d'une extrême gentillesse, répondis-je, il me traite aussi bien qu'il traite sa fille.

A cette phrase je repensai aux cadeaux qu'ils m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire. Et je haïs d'autant plus la personne qui avait pu faire une chose pareille à Ichiraku.

-Entre vous et moi, vous êtes bien payée ?

Voilà la question qui aurait justifié que je veuille braquer le combini. Mes yeux fixèrent le policier qui lui était occupé par ce qu'il écrivait dans son bloc note. Il devait avoir la trentaine, était légèrement plus grand que moi et, si j'étais une fille comme Ino, je l'aurais catégorisé comme « trentenaire sexy ». Je savais déjà que, si elle avait été à ma place, elle l'aurait subtilement dragué et aurait fait en sorte de le revoir. Mais je n'étais pas à la place d'Ino. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille. _Bon sang, Sakura ! Comment peux-tu penser que le policier en face de toi est sexy alors que le combini a été braqué ! _Je secouais la tête.

-Je suis bien payée et bénéficie de réductions de loyer sur mon appartement dans l'immeuble.

Il nota ce que je venais de dire d'une écriture presque illisible et d'un coup de crayon affirmé. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa main, virile. Je basculais mon regard ailleurs. Certaines fois, je m'exaspérais.

-Une idée de qui aurait pu commettre un acte pareil ? Des concurrents, un jeune qui aurait déjà essayé de voler...

Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés et croisèrent les miens au moment de sa question. Je réfléchis un instant.

-Non, vraiment aucune idée.

Et c'était vrai. Ichiraku n'avait pas de concurrent direct et nous n'étions pas la cible de vols. Le combini était même apprécié pour être chaleureux.

-Tokyo subit une série de braquages depuis environ un mois, expliqua-t-il. Les malfaiteurs profitent du nombre improbable d'habitants pour ne pas se faire avoir, mais nous réussirons à les attraper.

Il finit sa phrase sur un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et aussi terriblement sexy. Mais qui eut pour seul effet de me faire rougir légèrement alors que je me laissais aller à observer son physique plutôt agréable, musclé. J'étais monstrueuse.

-Très bien, répondis-je.

-Merci d'avoir apporté des réponses à mes questions.

Il reparti sans un regard, me laissant dans le fond du combini. Après avoir poussé un soupire, je les rejoignis. Ichiraku derrière la caisse s'était relevé, comme ayant réussi à retrouver sa dignité. Le policier attirant semblait être, malgré sa trentaine d'année, le supérieur des autres. Il prit la parole alors qu'ils venaient de se réunir devant l'entrée.

-Bien, nous allons enquêter et demanderont à ce que la police passe régulièrement aux heures sensibles devant votre combini.

-Je vous en remercie, répondit solennellement Ichiraku.

-Je vous en prie. Au revoir.

Ses derniers mots me furent presque destinés, puisque dans un sourire il m'avait regardé en les disant. _Quoi ? _Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire dans le langage gestuel des trentenaires, et fis en sorte de ne pas montrer aux autres que je rougissais. _Bravo, voilà que maintenant tu es sensible aux charmes d'un mec qui a sûrement une femme et des enfants ! _Je jetai un regard à Ayame qui me fixait d'une façon dérangeante avec un sourire complice comme si elle venait d'assister à la scène et avait compris. _Mon Dieu. _Ayame était une experte, en même temps. Elle m'avait confié un jour ne craquer que pour des hommes plus âgés qu'elle.

Je soupirai de compassion, voyant la mine dépitée d'Ichiraku. Alors qu'un silence plana au dessus de nous, il tapa des mains sur le comptoir et d'un air décidé ajouta un « il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! » courageux. Et sur un « je vais aller préparer la salle pour les plats chauds. » C'était la salle juste à coté qui venait à peine de finir d'être aménagée. On pouvait y accéder en traversant le combini, et bientôt, c'était dans ses projets, on pourrait y accéder directement de l'extérieur. C'était le projet qui lui tenait à cœur, faire son bar à ramens.

-Oh Sakura..

Ayame me regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Bientôt, elle réussirait à me faire pleurer aussi.

-C'est horrible... Ajoutai-je.

Elle regarda en direction de là où était parti son père.

-Il fait l'homme fort devant nous, mais je sais que ça l'a profondément fragilisé..

Une larme perla sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya aussitôt avant de me faire un sourire, lui aussi fragile. Une peine immense s'empara de moi.

-Le policier n'a pas voulu l'inquiéter, mais il me l'a dit à moi.. Chuchota-t-elle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Les combinis ayant subis un braquage ont pour la plupart vécu une récidive. C'est pour cela qu'ils vont passer tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

J'eus un frisson. Mais compris aussitôt pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en informer son père, il aurait été capable de prendre des décisions comme fermer le combini par peur que sa fille ou moi n'ayons à vivre un braquage à notre tour.

-J'ai tellement peur...

Son visage avait les traits tirés, comme si elle avait en une heure prit toutes les répercutions de cet événement. Elle tentait elle aussi de se montrer forte mais je lisais en elle qu'elle était effrayée.

-Tu veux que je reste pour la journée ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue par ce que je venais de proposer, sécher les cours n'était pas dans mon genre et pour assurer une certaine réussite, je me présentais tous les jours à la fac pour ne pas en perdre une miette et risquer de prendre du retard. Mais si c'était pour Ayame et Ichiraku, j'étais prête à ne pas y aller. Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Ca ne sera pas d'une grande utilité et tes cours sont bien trop importants pour que tu n'y ailles pas.

Elle avait tout juste. Je regardai ma montre rapidement, j'avais encore le temps de prendre le dernier train pour la fac et j'arriverai seulement dix minutes en retard.

-Vas-y.

Je la remerciai du regard et me précipitai vers la porte.

-Attend !

Je me stoppai, la main sur la poignée et tournai la tête vers elle. Elle passa de l'autre coté du comptoir et me tendit un bout de papier cartonné que je regardai avec étonnement.

-C'est la carte du policier aux yeux bleus.

_Hein ?_

-J'en ai gardé une en cas de problème au combini, mais après le sourire appuyé qu'il t'a fait, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être le revoir !

Je sentis mes joues brûler. Mon cœur s'accéléra dû à la gène monstre qui venait de m'envahir. J'avais juste trouvé ce policier mignon et.. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, plein de complicité. Je déglutis. Cela ne m'engageait à rien d'avoir sa carte, et ça pourrait toujours être utile. C'est ce dont je me convaincu avant d'ouvrir la porte et partir sur un léger « à tout à l'heure », rangeant la carte dans mon sac en bandoulière et daim. Je pressai le pas pour ne pas louper mon train et après avoir tourné dans quelques rues pour sortir du cœur même de Tokyo, j'arrivai à la gare, descendis les escaliers à toute allure, passai la borne et sautai dans le dernier train qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Et ce train était bondé, mais j'eus la chance de trouver une place assise d'une personne qui venait de se lever pour descendre à cette station. Je poussai donc un lourd soupire après m'être assise, vérifiant qu'une personne n'en ai pas plus besoin que moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas de vieille personne ni de femme enceinte, le train était juste plein d'étudiants qui n'avaient pas réussis à se lever ce matin. C'était le train des retardataires, celui que je ne prenais jamais puisque je tâchais de toujours être à l'heure. Je posai mon sac sur mes genoux et en l'ouvrant je réalisai que je n'avais pas emmené de quoi écouter de la musique. Et cela était agaçant. Pas de musique voulait dire que j'étais contrainte à écouter des discussions inintéressantes et qui ne me regardaient pas. _Même si c'est drôle en général. _

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans mon sac pour voir la carte du policier qui me rappela à l'ordre. Et la phrase d'Ayame. Je me demandai si elle l'avait trouvé mignon, mais la réponse était certaine. La nuit où elle m'avait avoué ne tomber amoureuse que de personnes plus âgées qu'elle, je n'avais pas trouvé que c'était un si gros problème que ça, mais il se trouve qu'elle le vivait particulièrement mal. Avec son père constamment derrière elle, il lui était impossible de laisser transparaître une quelconque attirance pour un trentenaire. C'est une chose qui pourrait facilement anéantir Ichiraku qui était du genre papa poule.

Je soupirai en regardant le paysage indescriptible défiler sous mes yeux. Ca ne devait tout de même pas être une chose facile. Elle m'avait avoué il y a quelques temps qu'elle avait eut une liaison avec un homme de trente-cinq ans. J'avais halluciné, cela lui donnait une image beaucoup plus mâture, mais ça avait été irresponsable de se lancer dans cette relation puisqu'elle avait dû taire un chagrin d'amour des plus insupportables. Elle ne m'en avait même pas parlé lorsque c'est arrivé. L'homme en question était un homme marié, avec deux enfants. C'est lorsqu'elle m'a raconté cette histoire que j'ai appris qu'elle aussi avait déjà fait l'amour, et avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté en plus de cela. Je la revoyais en train de me raconter son histoire, à trois heures du matin, la mine triste. C'était un fidèle client du combini. Au départ elle avait honte d'être attirée par lui, elle se sentait gamine, sans expérience et parfois ridicule de lui lancer des petits sourires.

« Puis une nuit alors que papa dormait, il est venu après avoir travaillé très tard. » m'avait-elle raconté. « Il avait dû un peu boire avec ses collègues avant, et lorsque je lui ai servi son ramen, il m'a attrapé par le bras pour m'embrasser. »

Ses mots suivants avaient été : « c'était évident, je l'aimais ».

Mon regard s'attarda sur un homme plus âgé que les étudiants du train. Je me demandais à quoi avait bien pu ressembler l'amant d'Ayame, mais la connaissant, il devait être beau.

Cette liaison s'est terminée brutalement. Sa femme était tombée malade à cause de la pollution de Tokyo et craignant pour leurs enfants, ils déménagèrent loin de la ville. « On est allé dans un hôtel une nuit. On a fait l'amour puis en allumant une cigarette il m'a annoncé qu'il partait quelques heures plus tard et ne reviendrait pas.. »

_L'enfoiré._

Elle avait versé une larme à ce souvenir douloureux mais m'avait époustouflé par la façon dont elle s'était montrée humble. Je m'étais sentie terriblement triste pour elle mais aussi incroyablement pathétique avec mes histoires d'attirance et de sentiments pour Sasuke.

Je n'avais pas vu ce dernier depuis le jour de mon anniversaire, cette fois-la où _monsieur_ n'avait pas voulu manger au combini et qu'il m'avait croisé le regard quelque peu étonné. _Quel imbécile. _Comme tout le temps, j'avais ce sentiment qui me poussait à croire que je le reverrai, même si cela paraissait improbable. Pourtant quelques fois je me surprenais à vouloir le revoir, _vraiment._

J'avais un peu moins d'une demi heure de trajet et une place venait de se libérer à coté de moi. Je me mis à observer les gens autour qui n'étaient pas plus âgés que moi, et comme je ne prenais jamais ce train, je n'en connaissais aucun. Je me mis donc à imaginer quelle personne viendrait s'asseoir ici. Je vis quelques gens de la fac de sport, reconnaissables avec le sweat-shirt spécifique, qui restaient debout se tenant aux barres. C'était les seuls que nous pouvions rattacher à un établissement juste en les croisant dans la rue. Ils arboraient ce sweat, soit vert soit bleu, comme la plus grande fierté de leur vie. _Ils se la pètent juste parce qu'ils sont musclés._

Le train s'arrêta à une des dernières stations avant la fac. Personne ne descendit, une vague d'étudiants montèrent. Je gardai les yeux au sol, à ce moment précis, je me sentais agressée dans mon espace personnel considérablement réduit, puisque trop de personnes à la fois devaient me frôler, me toucher, me bousculer, et, _putain. _Au moment où j'eus cette pensée, quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir, non, _de s'affaler_ à coté de moi, s'étant presque jeté sur cette dernière place comme si être debout était un supplice insurmontable. Je tournai la tête pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier, puisque en prenant cette place, il avait aussi mordu de dix bons centimètres sur la mienne. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait la tête baissée, comme si il se concentrait pour se rendormir et finir sa nuit. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et noués en une queue de chevale courte et brune. Il avait une boucle d'oreille, et ses traits semblaient fins. Enfin, en vue de sa posture, il avait bien l'air d'être le plus grand _branleur _au monde.

-Putain, Shikamaru !

J'avais tourné le visage droit devant moi, mais le sien restait dans la périphérie de mon regard. Il releva vivement la tête lorsqu'une voix féminine et rauque résonna. J'en déduis donc qu'il s'appelait Shikamaru, et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il poussa un lourd soupire.

-Galère...

Et je vis la fille arriver vers lui. Je n'osai pas la regarder dans les yeux, c'était trop indiscret. Je restai rivée sur la porte en face, ne pouvant retenir une oreille indiscrète d'écouter ainsi que la périphérie de mon regard d'observer.

-T'es vraiment impoli, bordel !

Cette phrase sonnait plutôt ironiquement en vue de la vulgarité dont elle faisait preuve. Mais j'eus un sentiment étrange, cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue et bientôt je ne résistai plus à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle était debout, se tenant à la barre face au fainéant à coté de moi qui enchaînait une suite impressionnante de soupirs.

Je mis quelques secondes à faire le lien entre le visage de la fille et un visage que j'avais déjà croisé. Puis tout d'un coup, tout devint beaucoup plus gênant. Je l'avais déjà vu dans le combini, et c'était elle qui avait acheté un test de grossesse. _Oh putain, trop gênant._ Ma vie interférait rarement dans celles des clients du combini. Par cela il fallait comprendre que je ne les recroisais jamais, ou que je ne les reconnaissais pas. Mais cette fille aux quatre couettes blondes m'avait marqué. C'est ainsi que je me demandai si, à défaut de ne pas y avoir de personne âgée à qui céder ma place, il n'y avait pas en fait une femme enceinte sous mes yeux.

_Putain Sakura, arrête de penser! _Mes yeux se décalèrent jusqu'à son ventre, caché par son sac. Qu'avait donné le test ? Mon indiscrétion atteignait des sommets. Et je pus en considérer les répercutions lorsqu'une aura étrange m'entoura. _Merde. Merde merde merde_. Je relevai les yeux, elle me fixait, les sourcils froncés. Puis subitement son visage se teinta de rouge. Elle venait sûrement de me reconnaître. Elle détourna les yeux, ces derniers se posèrent brièvement sur « Shikamaru » et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en regardant au loin, cette fois véritablement rouge. Je pus en déduire qu'il était l'homme avec qui elle avait couché et de qui elle craignait être enceinte. _En même temps, quand on voit quel genre de gars c'est..._

Pour tenter de ne pas la gêner plus, je détournai le regard d'une façon que je voulu naturelle.

-Qu'est ce que t'as, tu dis plus rien.

C'était sans compter sur le type assis à coté de moi qui venait de relever mollement la tête vers elle après avoir mit les mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

-Ferme-la, abruti, répondit-elle.

Cette fille n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Et il sembla penser la même chose que moi puisqu'il soupira.

-T'as tes règles, c'est ça ?

Elle lui donna un coup de pied.

-Ca va pas de balancer des trucs pareils comme ça ?

Il leva les bras comme pour se protéger d'un coup, puis les agita d'un air de dire « calme-toi »

-Ok, je dirai plus rien, répondit-il.

Elle marmonna un « espèce d'idiot ».

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être témoin de cette scène mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'oublie ma musique ? Le garçon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la taquiner et elle partait au quart de tour.

-En plus, chuchota-t-il, je sais que tu ne les as pas...

J'ouvris de grands yeux en entendant cette phrase contre mon gré. Ca devenait gênant. _Je me fiche de votre vie sexuelle, putain ! _La fille tiqua, puis après avoir étouffé un cri choqué, elle prit de l'élan avec sa main droite que je vis se rapprocher à toute allure du visage du brun. J'avais trouvé la solution pour les épier sans qu'ils ne le voient, je pouvais assister à tout leurs faits et gestes dans le reflet de la vitre d'en face. C'est ainsi que je pu voir que d'un geste net et franc, « Shikamaru » avait retiré sa main de sa poche pour attraper le poignet de la blonde et la stopper dans son élan de violence. Elle siffla un « putain de bordel » entre ses dents. Il la tira vers elle légèrement et, de ce que je pus en voir, eut l'air de planter ses yeux dans les siens en chuchotant un « Temari, détend-toi »

Elle s'appelait donc Temari. Je pouvais donner un nom à cette jeune femme colérique. Leurs caractères ne collaient pas du tout, pourtant, elle sembla se calmer immédiatement, comme si la voix sûre du garçon l'avait apaisé. C'est tout de même violemment qu'elle retira son poignet, et croisa les bras, avant de se retenir à la barre, perdant de l'équilibre. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je rigolais, souffla-t-il.

-C'est ça.

Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour faire, dés les premières minutes de la matinée de « Temari », une journée pourrie. Je tâchais de montrer que je ne suivais pas leur discussion, mais en faisant ça, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien comprendre que je participai malgré moi à leur histoire. Il soupira. Nous allions bientôt arriver et je n'avais jamais autant eu hâte. Quelques personnes dans le train commencèrent à lancer des « putain, on va être en retard, encore » et je me dis que c'était sûrement la phrase habituelle de ce train. Nous arrivions à la station de la fac, ils s'agglutinèrent tous devant les portes, dont celle qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je décidai de rester assise le temps que le plus gros des personnes sorte. Puis je me levai, tenant mon sac près de moi, avant d'entendre une sonnerie d'une musique que je trouvais agréable mais beaucoup trop forte et vraiment pas discrète.

_Putain ça vient d'où, c'est super dérangeant ! _Ce son se superposait au vacarme des gens qui descendaient du train. Puis je tentai de suivre à l'oreille ce bruit, avant de remarquer que les regards se tournaient vers moi, et de baisser la tête subitement. Ca venait de mon sac, c'était mon portable. _Merde, merde !_

En m'empressant de le sortir, je me rappelai que je n'avais plus l'habitude de ma sonnerie puisque je n'enlevai que très rarement mon téléphone de son mode vibreur. Ce n'arrivait jamais, d'ailleurs, ça devait être une mauvaise manipulation.

En me levant de ma place assise pour me diriger vers la sortie du train je décrochai. Ca devait être Ino qui ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais des horaires de cours.

-Allô ?

-Sakura ?

Je ne reconnu pas la voix tout de suite.

-C'est Lee !

Un vent de panique me balaya l'esprit, avoir Lee au téléphone faisait parti des perspectives auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé, même en lui donnant mon numéro.

-Ah, euh, bafouillai-je, Lee ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! Je n'espérais pas qu tu décroches au premier appel !

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?_

Une demi saison était passée depuis la fois où j'avais revu Lee au combini pour que nous échangions nos numéros une deuxième fois. Et nous ne nous étions pas vus une seule fois depuis. Il m'avait envoyé un message quelques jours plus tard, mais j'avais une semaine d'examens de début d'année, - puisque j'avais fait ma rentrée au début du printemps- pour laquelle je devais sérieusement réviser et je ne pouvais pas sortir un soir avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que ça causerait un quelconque soucis, pensant qu'on pourrait se voir après. Mais c'est après quelques messages que je me rendis compte que Lee était loin d'être un garçon avec une vie monotone comme je l'avais imaginé, non, il était en vérité constamment surbooké. Sportif à haut niveau en athlétisme, sports de combats à mains nues et karaté, il était tout le temps parti pour des compétitions, des entraînements aux quatre coins du pays, dans la montagne, etc, avec son entraîneur particulier. Lee était quelqu'un de sérieux, et apprendre ça à son sujet lui avait redonné consistance à mes yeux.

-J'appelais pour savoir si tu étais libre ce soir.

Il m'avait prit de cours avec cet appel. Je réfléchis en descendant du train.

-Oh Lee, tu vas croire que je le fais exprès..

Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas, ce soir. Je travaillais au combini, et en plus c'était le soir de la semaine où j'étais derrière le comptoir de ramens et yakitoris à les faire pour la clientèle. Ichiraku avait décidé de nous mettre aux fourneaux pour qu'un jour, s'il était malade ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça ne soit pas handicapant pour le combini et que nous sachions cuisiner comme lui pour ses clients. Et je n'avais pas à me plaindre puisque je m'en sortis exceptionnellement bien, malgré le fait que la cuisine n'était pas un de mes passe-temps favoris.

-Je me doutais bien que tu travaillerais, mais je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas prendre ta soirée exceptionnellement ?

Heureusement que j'étais en train de marcher, puisque quand j'étais au téléphone avec quelqu'un à qui je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler, j'avais un besoin nerveux de bouger partout et de tout toucher. Juste devant moi j'observai les deux presque amoureux aux caractères opposés marcher côte à côte.

-Et en temps normal, répondis-je, je peux. Mais aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas le bon jour..

-Ah.. ? Soupir-t-il.

-Oui, le combini a été braqué la nuit dernière..

-Mon Dieu ! Sakura ! S'écria-t-il, tu n'as rien ?

J'eus un léger rire. Il avait cette faculté impressionnante d'être avec moi comme avec une personne qu'il connaîtrait depuis des siècles.

-C'était mon patron qui tenait la boutique, expliquai-je. Mais il est dans un sale état et avec sa fille nous avons décidé de le soutenir, du moins au moins pour quelques jours, ce soir y compris.

Et c'était quelque chose de vrai. Je n'avais, avec le temps et les quelques messages que nous nous étions échangé, plus eu peur de sortir un soir avec Lee. C'était définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Certes, j'avais connu des physiques plus agréables. -_Sasuke-_. Mais son exceptionnelle personnalité renversait la balance.

-Peut être samedi, proposai-je. Qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai ma journée.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupire à son combiné.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Demandai-je.

-Eh bien, je pars demain faire une sorte de tour du Japon.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui, ce sont les tournois du printemps, ça s'arrête juste avant le début de l'été, avant que les jours ne soient trop chauds.

Je me surpris à soupirer silencieusement à mon tour.

-C'est super, Lee, je compte sur toi pour tout réussir.

-Evidemment !

Il m'avait raconté en toute modestie avoir déjà plusieurs coupes et médailles à son effectif. Je relevai les yeux, devant moi, la fille au prénom de Temari s'agitait, semblant avoir perdu quelque chose dans son sac. Elle pestait à voix haute.

-Donc, continuai-je, on doit remettre ça au début de l'été ?

-Je le crains, oui. Mais Sakura, ne m'oublie pas d'ici là !

J'eus un rire en guise de réponse.

-Que la force de la jeunesse soit en toi ! S'écria-t-il.

Je rigolai une seconde fois. Puis sous mes yeux, je vis Temari empoigner plusieurs objets du fond de son sac, et en faire tomber un derrière elle. Un objet plat, rectangulaire, une carte. J'arrivai à son niveau pour la ramasser.

-Ecoute Lee, je dois te laisser, je dois aller en cours.

Je devais juste rendre à cette fille sa carte d'identité qu'elle avait fait tombé, mais je n'avais pas le temps de tout lui expliquer.

-D'accord, alors à bientôt Sakura !

-Oui et bon courage pour tes tournois !

Après son « merci » je raccrochai.

M'intéresser à cette carte d'identité était dans la top liste des choses indiscrètes à faire. Mais je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de lire « Sabaku no Temari » et de voir qu'elle venait de l'autre bout du Japon. Elle avait un an de plus que moi et-

-Eh !

_Merde._

Je la vis arriver vers moi, les sourcils froncés, laissant le brun derrière elle. Avant de la laisser me crier dessus puisque ça semblait être son fort, je lui tendis l'objet. Elle s'arrêta, me fixa les yeux sombres, puis récupéra son identité.

-Elle est tombée il y a quelques instants, me contentai-je d'expliquer.

Elle soupira en la remettant dans son sac, sans un merci, puis se retourna brièvement pour regarder le garçon derrière elle.

-Tu es la fille de l'autre jour, hein.

Si par « fille de l'autre jour » elle entendait « la vendeuse du combini qui m'a vendu ce test de grossesse sur lequel j'aurais volontiers craché » alors oui, j'étais cette fille là. Mais j'hochai simplement la tête, craignant sa réaction. Elle soupira une seconde fois. Peut être se ressemblaient-ils un peu, finalement.

-Je m'appelle Temari.

_Hein ? _J'ouvris de grands yeux. Cette fille semblait avoir le caractère le plus désagréable du monde, semblait parfaitement insociable, mais se présentait à moi comme si elle voulait être mon amie. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Euh, répondis-je, et moi Sakura.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant de refouiller dans son sac.

-Tu es dans quelle fac ? Me demanda-t-elle.

De plus en plus bizarre.

-Médecine.

-Sérieux ? Ça tombe bien, en fait-

Un sifflement retentit. Elle tourna la tête derrière pour regarder l'autre garçon fainéant qui venait de l'appeler. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire de venir, puis tapa deux doigts sur son poignet, ce dernier geste voulant dire qu'ils allaient être en retard.

-Putain, marmonna-t-elle, j'y vais, à plus.

Elle marcha d'un pas accéléré vers lui, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule arrivée à son niveau, avant de se mettre à marcher ensemble et de faire de grands gestes.

J'étais plantée là. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

–-

-Et elle a pas continué sa phrase ?

Je n'avais eu qu'une longue matinée de cours. J'avais donc passé l'après-midi à travailler dans mon appartement et j'étais maintenant en train de préparer différents plats pour les servir aux clients.

-Non, j'ai rien compris, répondis-je. Tiens, ta salade.

Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Je venais de servir Ino.

-Cette fille est bizarre non ? Me demanda-t-elle en scrutant sa salade.

Je soupirai en posant mon menton sur ma paume.

-Je pense qu'au début elle était surtout gênée par rapport au test de grossesse.

Elle se mit à manger avec ses baguettes.

-Et le gars derrière elle, c'était lui qui l'avait peut être mise en cloque ?

-Oui, voilà.

Elle prit la sauce pour en mettre dans son bol.

-Le tout est de savoir ce qu'elle te voulait.

Le bout de salle à ambiance asiatique semi-zen était vide, mon regard se posa sur chaque table en imaginant quel réussite ça aurait été si la nourriture d'Ichiraku était un peu plus connue.

-J'en sais rien, Ino, soupirai-je. Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres à Tokyo.

Elle eut un rire avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi d'un air accusateur.

-Non, Haruno ! Ca, c'est l'excuse que tu as trouvé pour ne pas te sociabiliser.

Je me mis à rire à mon tour, alors qu'elle dévorait la verdure sans manière. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'elle se montrait aussi naturelle, et aucun Kiba n'y changerait rien. Même si la fréquence des fois où nous nous voyions avait considérablement baissée.

-En plus, continua-t-elle la bouche pleine, il y a de véritables petites perles si tu creuses.

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils. Ino et les métaphores, ça avait toujours fait deux. Elle toussa après avoir mangé trop vite et se reprit.

-Je veux dire, dans la population de Tokyo, en cherchant bien ou par une chance incontestée qui est la tienne, tu peux tomber sur des gens particulièrement intéressants !

Elle avait finit sa phrase sur un sourire lourdement malicieux. Et je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais peur d'avoir compris. Elle me regarda d'un air désabusé.

-Mais bon sang Sakura, je te parle de ce Sasuke !

Et j'avais bien compris.

Quelques temps après avoir eu Ino au téléphone le jour de mon anniversaire, nous nous étions revues. Je ne lui faisais plus la tête et elle semblait presque sur un petit nuage. Puis j'avais sauté le pas. Elle s'était parfaitement souvenu du « garçon sur qui j'avais craqué lors d'une livraison » et me força à tout lui raconter. Comme j'y avais réfléchi, je la laissai me poser des questions pour lui répondre par « oui » ou par « non ».

« Il est châtain ? - Non »

« Brun ? Oui »

« Il a les yeux bleus ? -Non, noirs »

« Il est grand ? -Oui »

« Comme Kiba ? -Un peu plus »

« Il est sociable ? - Non. »

« Il est beau ? -Vraiment beaucoup, oui. »

« Il connaît ton prénom ? - Oui »

« Il est bien foutu ? -..Oui »

« Il a un beau sourire ? -Il ne sourit pas trop.. »

« Il est mystérieux, alors ? -Complètement. »

« Ténébreux ? -Oui. »

« Tu as son numéro ? - Non. »

« Il t'attire ? -Oui. »

« Non, sérieux ? -..Oui, Ino »

« Tu vas le revoir ? - J'en sais rien »

« Il s'appelle ? -Uchiha Sasuke »

Le fait est que je savais que si Ino le voyait un jour, elle le trouverait vraiment beau. Sasuke se trouvait bien au dessus de tous les garçons qu'elle avait pu fréquenter.

Elle posa son menton sur sa paume après avoir fini sa salade et regarda dans le vide d'un air rêveur.

-J'aimerais tellement voir à quoi il ressemble en vrai...

Elle tapa sa main sur le comptoir en me regardant dans les yeux.

-D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, il a de quoi être un super canon !

Je soupirai.

-Sans compter que c'est la première fois que tu te laisses aller à être attirée par quelqu'un.

-Ca, je sais.. Soufflai-je en essuyant de la vaisselle.

Elle tapa dans ses mains.

-Raconte moi, qu'est ce que ça te fait ?

On aurait dit une gamine à qui on aurait raconté une histoire excitante sans lui dire la fin. Je lui lançai un regard de « tu m'énerves avec tes questions »

-Oh alleez, tu me dis tout.

Je soupirai. Je ne me souvenais plus pour la combientième fois depuis le début de cette journée, mais c'était à coup sûr un très grand nombre. Je gardai le regard fixe sur la vaisselle que j'essuyais.

-Quand je le vois, je rougis, je tremble, j'ouvre grand les yeux, mon cœur bat vite, ce genre de choses..

Et lorsque je relevai les yeux, Ino me fixait avec un large sourire.

-Qu-quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Tu es trop mignonne, Sakura ! Il craquera pour toi un jour, c'est sûr.

Je me mis à rire. Je la vis sortir son portable de son sac à main.

-Je dois y aller, Kiba va m'attendre.

-Ca fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble maintenant, dis-je en posant sur le comptoir le dernier bol à ramen.

-Oui, ma plus longue relation, souffla-t-elle.

-Ca se passe bien ?

Elle eut l'air d'hésiter, les yeux dans le vague, puis secoua la main devant son visage en souriant.

-En ce moment, il y a des hauts et des bas, mais tu sais, ce sont des phases à passer !

Je la regardai, le visage inquiet. Pour qu'Ino avoue qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas, elle qui est une inconditionnelle rêveuse ayant du mal à s'avouer la vérité, c'est que ça devait être sérieux.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Allez, je file.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva de son tabouret, me fit un signe de la main avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte coulissante ouverte qui donnait sur le combini. J'entendis, alors qu'elle venait à peine de passer la séparation boutique/salle la porte du combini s'ouvrir. Je calculai rapidement que ça devait être un nouveau client et espérai qu'il soit venu manger quelque chose ici. Ichiraku était parti faire des commandes pour réapprovisionner le combini tandis qu'Ayame tenait la caisse en ce début de soirée. Je me mis à ranger les bols à ramen dans le comptoir, puis j'entendis un « C'est juste là. Sakura, c'est pour toi ! »

Je finissais de ranger lorsque j'entendis des pas calmes entrer. Je me relevai de dos pour accrocher le torchon à son étendoir.

-Que puis-je vous-

Je me retournai.

-Servir...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fortement, mes jambes tremblèrent, mes joues rougirent, et tout cela en l'espace de la seconde où je vis Sasuke en face de moi. Son visage doux et viril à la fois me rappela à quel point une attirance pouvait être violente. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu marine, serré au niveau des muscles de son torse et ses bras. Je cru distinguer un bermuda gris laissant voir une partie de ses jambes.

Silencieusement, il s'assit sur le tabouret où Ino était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il regarda calmement autour de lui, et comme si j'avais réussi à m'habituer aux réactions de mon corps face à lui, je réussis à me calmer.

-Des yakitoris.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais évité. La dernière fois aussi il avait dénigré l'endroit où je travaillais, refusant d'y entrer. Je me retournai pour reprendre mon calme et prendre le torchon une seconde fois d'un geste mécanique pour essuyer mes mains déjà sèches. _Bon sang, quel abruti ! Cet imbécile ! _Je repensai à notre dernière véritable confrontation, ce moment gênant où j'avais complètement craqué en lui demandant si je pouvais le revoir. Je serrai les dents et les poings. Mon cœur avait reprit de plus belle._ Je le déteste ! Dénigrer le combini où je travaille, sérieux ! _

Je pris une grande inspiration en entendant le bruit du tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Je me retournai pour le regarder du coin de l'œil, il était de dos, à regarder dehors, une baie vitrée à coté donnait vue sur la cours intérieur de l'immeuble, ainsi que sur mon vélo.. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur sa nuque. Je me retournai d'un sursaut, rougissante.

_Putain, putain, Sasuke est là, c'est bien lui. _

Il se gratta la gorge discrètement.

_Aaah !_

Pour reprendre mon calme, je m'attelai à la tâche. Je me mis en tête de toujours rester de dos, pour faire en sorte que nos regards ne se croisent pas, pour ne pas qu'il voit mes joues cramoisies, pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte que je tremble, qu'il est beau, que je craque pour lui et.. _Bon sang, Sakura !_

Cependant, je fus vite confrontée à un dilemme, les pics en bois pour les brochettes se trouvait en dessous du comptoir où il était actuellement accoudé. D'un coup, espérant que ça soit le bon moment et qu'il regarde ailleurs, je me tournai à toute allure, si bien que je fus prise de vertiges.

Et c'était le mauvais moment.

Aussi vite que j'avais pivoté, je tombai dans la profondeur de son regard noir, planté dans le mien.

_Trop soudain ! Garde ton calme. _Mes yeux se baissèrent alors même que je pris trois brochettes. C'était à mon tour de me gratter la gorge, nerveusement. J'étais bloquée, le comptoir était aménagé de façon à ce qu'on cuisine face aux clients. _Pourquoi, pourquoi ? _Son regard me suivait. _Mais POURQUOI ? _Mes mains commencèrent à trembler lorsque je sortis la viande du frais et pris un couteau à épaisse lame pour trancher et faire des boules destinées à être cuites en brochettes. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Le bruit de la ville filtrant par la baie vitrée ouverte faisait office de tapisserie sonore, en ajoutant le bruit de la caisse et les « bonsoirs ! » d'Ayame, je n'avais pas de quoi être gênée par un quelconque silence. Pourtant, j'étais en train de mourir de gêne. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

-Avec ça, une boisson ?

J'avais volontairement choisi une phrase qui ne m'obligeait pas à lui parler directement. Aussi l'avais-je dite sans le regarder, rivée sur la forme des boules de viandes. _Ne lève pas les yeux sinon tu vas rougir._

-Oui, une bière.

Mais je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se lever vers lui. Une bière. Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que sans raison, cela le rendait terriblement viril. Plus qui ne l'était déjà. Mes joues me brûlèrent une seconde fois. Il n'était toujours pas bavard, et presque impoli, mais il était en face de moi, allait manger devant moi, boire une bière devant moi, et j'en oubliais toute trace d'impolitesse.

-Bien, répondis-je.

Cela me faisait une bonne raison de me retourner vers le grand réfrigérateur pour sortir une bouteille de bière artisanale, un verre, et lui verser dedans. Les yakitoris étaient près, il ne me restait plus qu'à les faire cuire. D'une habilité que je ne me connaissais pas, je me retournais pour déposer juste à coté de sa main son verre d'alcool. Mes yeux ne cherchèrent pas de contact visuel, trop concentrée à ne pas faire d'erreur qui pourrait me rendre ridicule.

-Merci, dit-il finalement.

Je soufflais discrètement. Pouvait-ce être plus gênant que cela ?

-En sauce ou avec du sel ?

Mon regard craqua. D'un air sérieux je venais de lui poser la question, les yeux dans les yeux alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa bière. Comme si je l'avais déconcentré, une goutte du liquide perla sur sa lèvre, au coin de sa bouche, au moment où il posa le verre. Et mes yeux tombèrent amoureux de cette goutte de bière, qui failli franchir son menton avant que son doigt n'arrête son chemin.

Mes sens s'étaient émoustillés contre me gré. _Putain ! _Il me regarda, mais rien n'était à faire, cette goutte de bière avait attiré mon regard sur la bouche la plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Je fondais.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un froncement de sourcils, comme d'habitude.

Sa froideur me ramena immédiatement sur terre. Sasuke était le garçon le plus attirant du monde, mais sa personnalité était la chose à améliorer.

-Ils sont au sel, d'habitude.

-Alors au sel, répondit-il les sourcils froncés.

Je me retournai, vexée. _Il m'a parlé comme à une imbécile ! Mais c'est lui l'idiot ! _Je mis les brochettes sur la barbecue une à une, le regard froncé et fixe sur l'entrée du combini et Ayame qui se faisait les ongles. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de repenser à ce moment où n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans le combini. _C'est quoi son problème, à la fin ?_ Je revivais son « non, allons ailleurs » qui avait été aussi frustrant qu'un « non, la nourriture n'est pas bonne ici », ou « non l'autre folle travaille ici ». Mon cœur s'accéléra de colère.

-Et puis si les yakitoris ne te plaisent pas, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir !

Mon esprit se bloqua à cet instant même.

Je venais de faire ça. Je venais de me retourner, la colère m'avait envahie et alors qu'il avait tranquillement relevé les yeux vers moi, j'avais exclamé ma colère, l'expulsant droit à son visage, lui, le garçon le plus attirant du monde dont j'étais dingue, lui qui était venu de son plein gré et avec qui je passais un moment involontairement en tête à tête. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement ouverts, ses sourcils quelques peu haussés et je pouvais lire dans son regard que si ce n'était pas le cas avant, j'étais maintenant officiellement considérée comme une folle.

Frustrée par mon propre agissement et pleine de honte, je retournai la tête tout aussi violemment vers le barbecue pour retourner les yakitoris. _Quelle conne. Mais quelle conne._

-Quoi ?

Cela était sa réponse. Et son regard était maintenant froncé, autant que le mien aurait été si j'avais été verbalement agressée comme il venait de l'être. J'étais rouge de honte. Après la gêne et la colère, mes joues se teintaient de honte, non, mon visage entier, j'étais sûrement rouge jusqu'aux pieds.

-L'autre jour, je t'ai vu t'arrêter devant le combini et refuser d'y entrer.. Soufflai-je.

Les yakitoris étaient près. Après les avoir saupoudré de gros sel, je mis les trois brochettes dorées dans une assiette. Je lui déposai entre ses mains avant de d'essuyer les miennes à l'aide du torchon posé sur mon épaule, la tête baissée.

-Alors, continuai-je, ça ne sert à rien de te forcer.

_Mais putain, pourquoi il se forcerait ? Ferme-la Sakura, on dirait une pauvre fille qui fait une crise à son copain en utilisant des arguments sans queue ni tête ! _Je soupirai lourdement. _C'est pas ton copain, c'est MÊME PAS ton ami ! _Je me frappai mentalement.

-Oublie, désolée.

J'étais la folle, et maintenant la bipolaire, qui change de personnalité comme de chemise. Il allait partir en courant, c'était obligé. Je venais de tout ruiner, même si rien n'avait commencé. En racontant ça à Ino, elle me traiterait sûrement de dégénérée, de grosse débile, de fille qui fait tout capoter et qui au lieu de lui servir son plus beau sourire se contente de l'engueuler sans raison par une frustration certaine. _Tu as un caractère à chier, Sakura. _Je soupirai une seconde fois, je devenais véritablement folle.

-Peut être, j'ai pas souvenir, répondit-il en gouttant la première brochette.

J'écarquillais les yeux. _Quoi ?_ Pas de prise de jambe à son cou pour partir ? Pas de « mais c'est quoi cette folle » pas de « j'ai vraiment rien à faire ici je m'en vais » ?

-Bonsoir, Sakura !

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la signification de sa réaction -mensongère, soit dit en passant, puisqu'il m'avait vu ce jour la et nos regards s'étaient croisés d'une façon peu facilement oubliable- plongée entre l'incompréhension et la joie de ne pas avoir été prise pour une ahurie. Ichiraku venait de rentrer dans la salle, une liasse de feuilles dans la main.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je.

Sasuke, fidèle à sa façade ténébreuse fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Cette situation était étrange, dans une autre dimension délimitée par mon imagination, je me voyais sortir avec Sasuke et être prise au dépourvu en plein milieu d'un tête à tête par mon père qui serait Ichiraku. Je me sentis gênée sans raison. Mon patron s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, il avait retrouvé une mine plus habituelle que celle de ce matin.

-J'espère que c'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il à Sasuke.

-Plutôt.

Peut être que son dialecte se limitait au fur et à mesure de la journée, ou qu'il avait un nombre de mot limité pour vingt-quatre heures.

-Sakura est une bonne élève, elle a retenu la recette et la reproduit à merveille !

Le moment gênant, nous y étions. J'avais presque envie de taper ma main contre mon front et soupirer un « papaaa, la honte ! Ne dis plus rien » Je fis un signe de la main pour que ses presque compliments cessent et il enleva la ficelle autour de la pile de feuille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en me penchant sur le comptoir.

-Notre nouvelle organisation !

Sasuke, tout en mangeant d'une manière terriblement sexy zieuta du coin de l'œil. Je fis le tour du comptoir pour arriver au niveau d'Ichiraku et comprendre ce qu'il entendait par « nouvelle organisation » C'était une pile de feuille avec des sortes de cases à remplir. En titre était écrit «** Ichiraku livraison **»

-Désormais lorsque tu livreras, m'expliqua-t-il, tu glisseras cette feuille pour que le client la remplisse !

Je pris un papier pour commencer à le lire. Dessus était demandé certains renseignements comme le nom, l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone, la fréquence des commandes, et d'autres choses dans ce genre-la.

-Nous récolterons les feuillets et pourrons nous organiser à partir de ça, termina-t-il. J'en ai laissé dans un présentoir sur la caisse à l'entrée.

Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis.

-Très bien, répondis-je.

Je lançais un coup d'oeil furtif à Sasuke qui en était à sa deuxième brochette et semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de la conversation. Je soupirai discrètement. A ce rythme-la, il aurait bientôt fini et partirait de là sans que rien ne se soit passé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reparte maintenant, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le retenir.

-Jeune homme, s'adressa-t-il à Sasuke, êtes-vous un client fidèle ?

Sasuke le regarda, étonné. La gêne reprenait possession de mon corps. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens quelques secondes qui me parurent particulièrement longues puis au moment de tourner la tête vers Ichiraku, il répondit un « pas vraiment ». J'avais envie de croiser le regard d'Ichiraku pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas être trop lourd avec Sasuke, et qu'il ne fallait pas faire tout capoter. Même si je n'étais pas encore sur de ce que « tout » représentait.

-Avez-vous déjà passé commande ?

_Nonn, stop ! Il n'a rien demandé ! _Je ne savais pas si Ayame avait déjà présenté des garçons qu'elles fréquentait à son père, mais elle avait dû vivre de grands moments de solitude si c'était le cas. Soudain je repensai au policier aux yeux bleus de ce matin.

-Quelques fois.

Le regard de mon patron s'illumina. Une lueur de fierté brillait, et j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'un rien pouvait lui faire changer les idées rapidement. Aussi agissait-il comme si il n'y avait pas eut d'incident la nuit dernière. « Aaah, très bien ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Il plaquaa la première feuille du tas devant Sasuke. _Pas ça ! _C'était sûr maintenant, il ne reviendrait pas. Tous les ingrédients venaient d'être réunis.

-Pouvez-vous remplir ça, je vous prie ? Sakura ! Je retourne travailler, amène à ce jeune homme un crayon. A plus tard !

Il partit aussi tôt. Je soupirai lourdement, Sasuke n'avait aucune expression descriptible sur son visage. Il entama lentement sa troisième et dernière brochette tout en semblant s'intéresser au papier. Je soufflai un « je reviens » avant de passer du coté combini.

Je marchais tête basse jusqu'à la caisse, pensant le combini vide, seule face à mon désespoir.

-Je te prends un crayon, Ayame.

-Bonsoir.

Je relevai la tête vivement, en face de moi se trouvait le policier de ce matin. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours les mêmes, mais sa tenue était normale, si bien que je ne fus pas sûre de bien le reconnaître immédiatement. Ayame me tendit un crayon de derrière la caisse, que j'attrapais d'une main en bafouillant un « bonsoir »

-Il est passé pour vérifier que tout allait bien, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis venu en civil pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ajouta le policier aux yeux bleus, et pour repérer si il y avait une quelconque agitation suspecte.

-Ah, c'est gentil.

_« C'est gentil », quelle idiote ! _Pour rattraper cette réponse digne d'une gamine de quatorze ans qui perd ses moyens, j'ajoutai un « nous n'avons rien remarquer, en tout cas » totalement inutile. Il eut un petit sourire.

-Je sais, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec la jeune fille.

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête.

-Bien, je vais y aller, mon collègue passera demain.

J'échangeai un regard avec Ayame, le sien me disait « alors, il te plaît finalement ? » et le mien tentait de lui répondre « il y a le garçon dont je suis dingue de l'autre coté ! » vainement. Je me sentais coupable, de quoi, je n'en savais rien. Peut être était-ce le remord d'avoir ressenti de l'attirance pour un trentenaire. Il s'avança vers moi pour me dépasser, les mains dans le poches, et s'arrêter près de l'encadrement entre le combini et le coté bar à ramen.

-Je n'avais pas vu, ce matin, ajouta-t-il.

Je le rejoignis pour tendre le cou et regarder par dessus son épaule. Sasuke tourna la tête au même moment et fronça les sourcils comme si on venait de le déranger. Je doutais cependant que le papier était si intéressant que ça.

-Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Demanda Ayame de la caisse.

Je vis un contact visuel plutôt froid s'installer entre le policier et Sasuke. Si ce dernier était un client régulier, il ferait sûrement fuir le reste de la clientèle à longueur de journée, à coups de regards fusillant.

-Non, je vous remercie, je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, s'arrêta devant celle-ci et nous accorda un sourire cordial.

-Restez sur vos gardes et n'hésitez pas à contacter le commissariat en cas de problème.

Il ajouta un aurevoir avant de sortir définitivement et de reprendre son chemin. Ayame me lança un regard complice mais confus. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de parler avec elle, d'un pas pressé je me rendis alors aux cotés de Sasuke pour lui tendre le crayon. Et alors que je me rendis compte qu'en faisant ça nos mains se toucheraient sûrement, je choisis plutôt de le laisser posé près de lui. Il le prit et commença à écrire, ses brochettes étaient terminées.

Je pris son assiette silencieusement après l'avoir observé quelques instants. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau. Je me sentais faiblir en sa présence, qu'il dise quelque chose ou non. Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les bruits de vaisselle que je lavais à la main, face à lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'un policier faisait là ?

Le son de sa voix était tellement inattendu qu'il me fit sursauter. Depuis quand prenait-il l'initiative de parler ? Mon cœur s'accéléra, il ne fallait pas que je bafouille, pourtant je ne comprenais pas trop comment il avait compris la situation aussi vite. Je le regardai d'un air de lui poser la question.

-Son badge dépassait de sa poche, répondit-il en regardant au loin.

Et en plus, il avait le sens de l'observation. Je fondais, bientôt je glisserais sur le sol et me liquéfierais à ses pieds. Cependant, qu'il ait compris pour le policier me forçait à lui expliquer.

-Le combini a été braqué la nuit dernière.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant de suivre le mouvement de ses sourcils qui se plissèrent.

-C'est plutôt courant, à Tokyo.

Ce fut sa simple réponse. Rien d'étonnant venant de lui qui, je le devinais maintenant, ne devait s'extasier devant rien.

-Il ne suffit pas de faire passer un policier le soir pour éviter le risque de récidive.

Et il n'était pas franchement obligé d'en rajouter. Je fronçai les sourcils, me sentant agressée dans mon espace personnel.

-Ah oui, et qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, alors ?

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens profondément, comme si soudainement, je devenais intéressante. Je n'avais pas envie de lui tenir tête pour ne pas en plus passer pour la fille lourde, mais je m'étais sentie obligée de répondre à ce pique qu'il venait de lancer.

-Agir, répondit-il. Appâter le voleur et le prendre sur le fait.

Il fronça les sourcils, une fois de plus.

-Être passif ne sert à rien.

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Si Sasuke avait un quota limite de mots pour une journée, il l'avait sans aucun doute pulvérisé. De plus, il avait l'air concerné par le sujet comme si il s'y connaissais mieux que les autres. Ou peut être avait-il juste développé une dent contre le policier qu'il avait fusillé du regard un peu plus tôt sans raison. Mais peu importe ses réactions, il restait calme, et malgré ses propos énervants, je me sentais toujours aussi attirée vers lui comme un aimant.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je les sourcils plissés, mais je n'aimerais personnellement pas vivre un braquage en tenant la caisse la nuit.

Il se releva. Je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait qu'il avait fini son assiette, son verre, et allait partir sur un sujet de conversation désagréable. Il glissa sa main de sa poche pour poser un billet sous mes yeux. Cette fois c'était sûr il allait partir. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je devais le retenir. Je passai de l'autre coté du comptoir pour me trouver à coté de lui. Je me sentais petite, face à sa grande taille et à ses bras musclés, parfaitement mis en valeur dans son tee-shirt bleu marine. Je me mise à rougir.

-Et comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que j'en rajoute encore un peu. Je devenais effrontée, je venais de lui barrer la route en me plaçant devant lui, les bras croisés. Je crus distinguer un micro sourire au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il me vit m'interposer. Ma poitrine allait exploser. Et si ce sourire en avait été un, il se dissipa aussitôt avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Ma famille travaillait dans la police.

Il avança lentement en me contournant.

-Et mon frère y travaille aussi.

Des connections se firent dans mon cerveau. Je me souviens d'un dénommé Itachi que j'avais déduis être son frère. Maintenant, je savais que ce dernier travaillais dans la police. Mais j'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus. Il allait passer l'encadrement quand je tentai un dernier contact verbal.

-M-merci d'être venu manger ici ! A bientôt j'espère !

La première phrase était une phrase bateau sortie à chaque client, mais la deuxième, et plus particulièrement le « j'espère » venait du plus profond de mon cœur. Je désirais plus que tout le revoir, vite. Plus je le rencontrais, plus l'attente avant notre prochaine rencontre était longue et difficile.

A l'entente de ma phrase, il tourna la tête, mains dans les poches, et par son expression figea cet instant dans ceux que je n'oublierai pas. Son quota de mon devait être définitivement épuisé, puisqu'en guise de réponse, j'eus droit à un sourire. Pas un micro sourire, pas un sourire moqueur comme à la dernière livraison. Un sourire, un vrai, un beau, sexy, et parfait sourire. D'une seconde à peine, mais suffisant à me faire planer. Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'avais voulu dire quelque chose ou parce que j'étais tout simplement stupéfaite.

Sasuke m'avait sourit.

Et il était reparti sans se retourner. Je craquais définitivement.

–

La soirée passa et j'eus trois clients. Je les avais servit mollement, et alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, il était temps pour moi de fermer cette partie de la boutique et de remonter dans mon appartement pour dormir. Cette journée avait été forte en émotion, du début jusqu'à la fin, en considérant que la fin se délimitait jusqu'au départ de Sasuke. Ayame venait de reprendre la caisse après plusieurs heures de pause et ferait un bout de la nuit. Je passai devant elle en baillant et me grattant les yeux.

-Longue journée, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu l'as dit..

Je soupirai de fatigue en prenant mes affaires laissées ici un peu plus tôt pour remonter chez moi. Ayame eut un rire nerveux que je transcris aussitôt.

-Tu es nerveuse ?

-Pour ?

-Cette nuit.

Elle était la première à craindre que le combini ne se refasse braquer. Elle eut un frisson.

-Non, non.

Il y eut un silence.

-Enfin si, un peu. Mais je sais que je peux appeler la police n'importe quand et qu'ils viendront tout de suite.

-Oui...

Elle eut un sourire compatissant. Je n'étais pas particulièrement rassurée non plus et m'apprêtais sûrement à passer une mauvaise nuit. Je lâchai un « bon eh bien bonne nuit » en repartant vers l'arrière boutique. Soudain elle m'interpella. Je me retournai vers elle, elle me tendait quelques feuilles que je crus reconnaître.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en faire pour l'instant et mon père m'a dit de te les donner pour ne pas les perdre.

C'était les feuilles de la « nouvelle organisation » d'Ichiraku.

-Ah, ça.. soupirai-je. Je vais les prendre, oui.

Il y en avais cinq à tout casser. Je ne savais pas si c'était un point positif ou non. Après qu'elle m'ait souhaité bonne nuit, je remontai dans mon appartement pour allumer la bouilloire et m'affaler sur le canapé. _Une tisane et au lit. _Tranquillement je me refis le film de la journée, et très vite l'image de Sasuke me revint à l'esprit. Je soufflai un grand coup. _Non sérieux, tu es grave Sakura. _J'étais complètement mordue de lui, c'était évident. J'étais tombée dans le piège de l'amour aussi bêtement qu'un novice. Mais c'est ce que j'étais, une novice. Je n'y connaissais rien et j'avais tout à apprendre, de l'amour et de ce garçon pour qui mon rythme cardiaque avait explosé plusieurs fois.

Je me tournais sur le coté, mon regard s'attardant sur le coin de ma table basse. Tout était si compliqué. Une histoire d'amour devait-elle l'être forcément si c'était la première d'une vie ? Je trouvais tout cela injuste, puisqu'absolument tout était basé sur des facteurs aléatoires. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler les fréquences de mes rencontres avec Sasuke, et, surtout, je ne choisissais rien et il pouvait choisir tout. _Si au moins quelque chose me rattachais à lui je pourrais-_

Je me relevai aussitôt, mon esprit venait de calculer plus vite qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire. Des liens s'étaient fait entre plusieurs faits et très vite mon cœur s'accéléra. Je me jetai sur les cinq feuilles que m'avait donné Ayame pour trouver la bonne._ Sasuke, Sasuke, où est cette fichue feuille.._

D'un geste vif, je tirai la bonne du lot et la brandit vers le ciel accompagné d'un grand « OUI ! Elle est là » Tout aussi vite je la collais presque à mon visage pour survoler les écris et trouver ce qui m'y intéressait. Lentement je repris mon souffle.

-Bingo.

Son numéro était là. _Son_ numéro de portable, écrit de sa propre main, alors même que ce champs était facultatif. Le nombre incalculable de toutes les possibilités que j'avais se déploya dans mon esprit, et j'étais désormais excitée comme une véritable enfant a qui on aurait donné trop de sucre avant de dormir. Quelque chose me liait enfin à lui. Je n'oserais très certainement jamais en faire quoi que ce soit, mais une pulsion ne pu m'empêcher de prendre mon portable et de rentrer son nom, prénom, et numéro.

En appuyant sur « enregistrer » une vague d'une joie incertaine s'écoula en moi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je sentais une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine. Je me mis même à rire, j'étais folle. _Taré, la fille qui récupère son numéro comme si elle allait le harceler. Bravo, Sakura !_

J'allai me préparer ma tisane pour me détendre. L'enfant surexcitée au sucre devait dormir.

Après l'avoir bu, j'allai dans ma chambre, me déshabillai en enfilai un pyjama moelleux. Voilà, j'étais sous ma couette, il ne me restait plus qu'à fermer les yeux et dormir ce qui n'était pas gagné, mon cœur ne voulais plus se calmer. Aujourd'hui, j'avais gagné deux choses le sourire de Sasuke et son numéro.

Pensant à cet instant et à tord ne jamais en avoir besoin, je m'endormis innocemment, stupidement heureuse.

–

–

–

Non, j'ai vraiment réussi à finir ? Ahah ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout que les choses s'activent enfin, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Bon par contre, j'ai un oral demain et j'ai passé l'après-midi à écrire, ce n'est pas très raisonnable mais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, ça aurait entaché mes futures révisions ! Sinon, j'ai mis longtemps avant de trouver la phrase finale ! Il fallait vous laisser l'eau à la bouche sans en dire trop, pour l'autre chapitre qui va être musclé ! J'ai hâte de l'écrire.

Avez-vous des hypothèses quant à la suite ?

Sinon, grande surprise, Naruto fera son arrivée au prochain chapitre et cette fois-ci, il restera dans l'histoire ! Autant vous dire sans trop vous spoiler que tout ne fait que commencer :-)

N'hésitez pas à commenter en masse, c'est une source inépuisable de motivation !

A bientôt les amis !

Auk.


	7. Chapitre Six

Surprise ! Voilà le chapitre six ! Condensé, préparez-vous, ça bouge sacrément ! Plein de choses se passent, en bref, l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de là.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent (enfin je publie sur deux sites, sur l'un j'en ai simplement eu deux..) bon j'étais un peu triste, mais surtout j'en ai besoin pour me guider dans l'écriture ! Même si l'histoire est prête dans ma tête, certaines choses changent lorsque vous me dîtes ce qui vous déplaît, ou mieux, ce que vous adorez ! Au passage je remercie encore ceux qui ont laissé leur petite trace en commentant :-)

Bref j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus/bouleversés par l'action un peu omniprésente de ce chapitre. C'est un tournant de l'histoire !

Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à vous chers amis !

**Chapitre Six**

**Où il est question d'un bar, d'une agression et d'une valise.**

Aux lueurs chaudes du coucher de soleil, je marchais dans une des nombreuses rues fréquentées de Tokyo, haletante, tentant d'économiser le moindre mouvement. Dans quelques jours nous allions être en été, pourtant, le temps avait pris de l'avance. Depuis une semaine environ les températures étaient montées en flèche, si bien que nous étions proches de la canicule annoncée pour une grande partie de l'été. Je croisai mon reflet dans une vitrine et m'arrêtai un instant. Mes joues étaient en feu. J'avais tant bien que mal attaché mes cheveux trop courts pour une queue de cheval, et certains s'étaient glissés hors de mon élastique pour se coller à ma nuque, en sueur.

_Bon sang, je ressemble à rien. _Ou plutôt si, je ressemblais à une fille qui venait de courir un marathon en étant habillée pour sortir le soir. C'était un des rares débuts de soirée où j'acceptais de sortir avec Ino. Seulement histoire de faire passer le temps avant d'embaucher pour la nuit au combini. Mes vacances d'été commençaient tout juste, et je prenais mon service la nuit, désormais, de plus, aujourd'hui était exceptionnel puisque c'était un des rares jours où Ichiraku était absent, parti à la recherche de nouveaux produits dans les montagnes japonaises. Je pris une grande inspiration. En vérité, « pour le plaisir » ou « pour faire passer le temps » n'étaient pas les seules raison qui me poussaient à sortir ce soir.

Je sortis une bouteille d'eau de mon sac en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la vitrine. J'avais enfilé un débardeur fin, rouge et ample, que j'avais rentré dans un short haut noir. Ne voulant pas me fatiguer plus, j'avais désobéis aux conseils d'Ino en ne mettant pas mes chaussures ouvertes à talons mais les plates. Je soupirai, en repensant à la discussion téléphonique que j'avais eu avec elle un peu plus tôt.

–

J'étais avec mes deux meilleurs amis de la journée, mon ventilateur et mon verre d'eau, lorsqu'Ino m'appela. Je décrochai mollement, craignant le pire à cette heure tardive.

-Saki, tu ne peux pas ne pas venir avec moi ce soir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Si je peux, la preuve : je ne viens pas avec toi ce soir.

-Parfait, mais je te préviens, tu loupes ta chance de voir ton Sasuke !

J'avalai mon verre d'eau de travers avant de me mettre à rire.

-Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour me faire sortir ?

-Sauf que je ne rigole pas !

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai sous mes yeux le journal et-

-Quoi, toi avec un journal ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Non mais écoute, c'est Tenten qui m'a dit que ce soir il fallait sortir au Red bar.

C'était un bar branché de Tokyo, dans le quartier de Shibuya.

-Elle m'a dit, continua-t-elle, d'acheter le journal et que j'y verrai l'article dont elle parlait.

Je la laissai déblatérer puisque pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien qui m'intéressait dans ce qu'elle disait. Ou du moins, rien en lien avec Sasuke.

-Alors j'ai feuilleté, et là BAM, dans les pages tendances, une soirée spéciale au Red bar !

Je soupirai

-Oui, ils en font tout le temps. Ino où veux-tu en venir ?

-Mais le thème de cette soirée, Sakura !

Mon esprit tendit à faire un lien.

-C'est une soirée spéciale kendoka !

L'image de Sasuke en tenue traditionnelle noire illumina mon esprit.

-Ton Sasuke en fait, non ? Et c'est écrit « le fameux club de kendoka de Tokyo passera une chaude soirée au Red bar avant de partir à travers tout le Japon pour une saison de tournois » ainsi de suite ! Tu vois !

-Mais-

-Ne discute pas ! Tu es près de ton armoire, là ?

–

Et voilà comment j'en étais arrivée à porter ce short haut, moulant et noir qu'elle m'avait un jour forcé à acheter car j'avais des « jambes de rêve ». Elle avait réussi par téléphone à me faire enfiler ce large débardeur particulièrement décolleté, et rouge puisqu'elle qualifiait cette soirée de « brûlante ». _Foutaises. _Je repris ma marche, plus calmement après avoir également reprit ma respiration. Comme si cette soirée allait être placée sous le signe de la malchance, j'avais loupé le dernier train qui emmenait jusqu'à Shibuya, de peu, j'avais donc couru, transpiré, et marché sans m'arrêter, ce qui expliquait l'état lamentable dans lequel je me trouvais, ayant perdu tout possible sex appeal.

Je consultai l'heure sur mon portable puis décidai tout en continuant ma marche de m'éponger la nuque avec un mouchoir. Je poussai un lourd soupire et admirant le coucher de soleil percer à travers les grands buildings de Shibuya. Pour arriver à destination, je devais traverser un de ces gigantesques passages piéton que je détestais prendre, ayant l'impression de sortir en colonie et d'être étouffée par les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reconnu l'agitation habituelle de Shibuya qui s'était ajoutée à l'agitation habituelle autour des bars. J'étais arrivée. En prenant une grande inspiration, je revis le visage souriant de Sasuke lors de notre dernière rencontre au milieu du printemps. _Qu'est ce qu'il me manque.. _Je sortis mon portable de mon sac à main pour appeler Ino, elle répondit immédiatement. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade alors que je n'avais pas encore franchie l'entrée.

-Bouge pas Saki, je sors te rejoindre ! Il y a un monde fou.

-Je sais... répondis-je en raccrochant.

Plusieurs sentiments se mélangèrent en moi lorsque je vis la foule devant le bar, les gens se bousculaient pour entrer. En distinguant quelques filles plutôt bien habillées, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce soir si Sasuke était vraiment là, j'aurais de la concurrence. Peut-être ne me reconnaîtrait-il pas, peut être que je découvrirais qu'il a une copine et peut-être même que-

-Sakura !

Ino couru vers moi en agitant le bras. En retrait derrière elle je vis Tenten à qui je fis un signe de la main. C'était une amie d'Ino que j'avais rencontré dès mes premiers jours à Tokyo. Elle était brune et avait la manie d'attacher ses cheveux en deux chignons enfantins. Elle avait aussi constamment des déboires sentimentaux et passait sa vie à les raconter à Ino, elles se complétaient bien sur ce point là. Mais alors qu'Ino elle, cherchait l'homme de sa vie, Tenten en avait un bien définit, qui s'appelait Neji. J'avais eu l'occasion de le voir une ou deux fois et contrairement aux goûts d'Ino, j'avais nettement préféré ceux de Tenten puisque ce garçon avait un certain charme. Un brun aux cheveux longs, du genre ténébreux qui ne parle pas et- _bordel, comme Sasuke. _

-Tu en as mit du temps, s'exclama Ino en me prenant dans ses bras, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

-Oui, j'ai loupé le dernier train désolée.

Tenten s'approcha et me fit une bise sur la joue.

-Ca fait longtemps, Sakura !

-Oui, soufflai-je dans un sourire.

Tenten était donc ce genre de fille dans une continuelle souffrance amoureuse. J'avais eu le malheur de lui demander pourquoi, un de ces rares soirs où je sortais dans les bars avec Ino. Saoule, elle m'avait expliqué d'une manière très floue qu'elle était follement amoureuse d'un même garçon depuis ses douze ans, qu'ils avaient longtemps suivit le même cursus et qu'il était froid, distant, ce genre de choses, qu'elle craquait quand même pour lui et qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, des fois elle pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble alors que non, et le reste, je ne l'avais pas compris. Juste un « mais je ne suis rien d'autre que sa meilleure amiiiie » qu'elle avait hurlé en pleurant. Peu après elle était partie vomir sur le trottoir d'à coté.

-Alors, prête ? Me demanda Ino dans un grand sourire.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Je te préviens, lança Tenten, il y a de sacré canons là-dedans !

_Sasuke.._

Il me manquait atrocement et avait creusé un trou béant dans ma poitrine, qui ne se refermait désormais que lorsque je le voyais.

-Allons-y ! S'exclama Ino

Je les observai un instant. Tenten avait gardé sa coiffure en chignons mais ceux-ci étaient ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air sauvage qui s'accordait avec sa courte robe kaki. Ino, fidèle à elle-même avait enfilé une jupe courte et moulante noire, qu'elle avait assortie d'un haut bleu marine largement ouvert dans le dos.

Je la rejoignis d'un pas pressé pour lui glisser à l'oreille « je te préviens, si Sasuke n'y est pas, je m'en vais ! » auquel elle répondit par un simple rire.

La température extérieure devait être de vingt-huit, et lorsque je rentrai dans le bar, une vague brûlante me souffla au visage, nous venions de passer au moins à trente-cinq degrés. La musique se fit plus forte, agressive, les lumière rouges, oranges, jaunes m'éblouissaient et j'avais le désagréable sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène autrement.

-On meurt de chaud ! M'exclamai-je aux filles.

-Les garçons sont là-bas ! Répondit Tenten.

Je compris bien vite qu'elles avaient déjà réservé une table lorsqu'elles s'assirent à cette dernière, qui donnait vue direct sur la grande tablée des garçons du kendoka. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir, certains étaient de dos et je tentai de reconnaître la coupe semi iroquoise de Sasuke. Je plissai les yeux pour faire abstraction de la désagréable luminosité. Soudain, Tenten m'agrippa le bras.

-Regarde, là-bas !

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand l'espace de quelques secondes je crus qu'elle me parlait du garçon pour qui je craquais et qui me manquait tant. Je suivis son doigt du regard mais au bout ne se trouvait pas Sasuke. Je lançai à Tenten un regard étonné.

-Mais regarde, c'est Neji !

Je poussai un lourd soupire, qui aurait pu être le plus bruyant du monde, personne ne l'aurait entendu. _Oui ok, y'a ton mec qui n'est même pas vraiment le tien, mais est ce que tu sais à quel point je m'en fiche ?_

Ino se mise à rire, un verre était soudainement apparu dans sa main. Je baissai la tête, un verre se trouvait sous mes yeux. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de boire.

-Qu'il est beauuuu, souligna Tenten.

_Ma pauvre, si tu voyais Sasuke. _Je bus une gorgée dans le simple but de me désaltérer, mais l'alcool me brûla juste la gorge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la direction du dieu vivant de Tenten. Je le vis de profil, un verre à la main, parler d'une façon neutre à un de ses amis. Il n'égalait certainement pas le charme de Sasuke, mais il en avait tout de même. Une fille s'approcha de lui en lui tendant un verre, souriante.

-C'est qui, cette grognasse ?!

Tenten venait de se lever de son tabouret. Ino la fit se rasseoir bien vite et je pus assister, amusée, à la scène d'un garçon froid et mystérieux qui rejette une fille. Le « Neji » en question fit un geste de la tête signifiant « non » et montra son verre, avant de tourner la tête vers son précédent interlocuteur et négliger de fond en comble cette fille naïve. Je me tournai vers mes amies.

-Tenten, demandai-je, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Elle me fixa, les yeux ronds. Puis soudain, comme pour me faire amèrement regretter mes paroles, elle s'effondra sur la table en pleurs. Une fois de plus, ma meilleure amie se pencha vers elle, et me fit un signe de la main voulant dire « tu es folle, pourquoi tu en parles ! » Très vite, entre des sanglots, j'entendis Tenten s'essouffler dans un « on s'est disputééééés » Et tout aussi vite, elle bu son verre cul sec. _Sérieux.. _Une peur incertaine s'empara de moi en imaginant qu'un jour je puisse devenir ce genre de fille avec Sasuke. _Tout sauf ça. _

Je me mis alors à scruter les garçons du club de kendoka. Beaucoup semblaient profiter de cette soirée pour draguer, certains avaient même ramené leurs armes de combat pour frimer. J'imaginais Sasuke adossé dans coin de la salle, un verre dans la main, l'autre dans sa poche, son sourire ravageur aux lèvres mais pour une autre fille que moi. Mon cœur se serra. Non, je ne deviendrai pas comme Tenten. Soudain, je sentis une goutte de sueur perler dans ma nuque. A croire qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais une facilité à transpirer de parties du corps qui ne transpirent habituellement que lorsqu'on fait un jogging. _Bon sang, de l'air !_

Je me penchais rapidement vers Ino pour lui crier un « je reviens ». Elle me lança un « n'en profite pas pour t'échapper ! » en continuant de consoler Tenten. Je me levai de mon tabouret, ayant dans les secondes auparavant essayé de m'imaginer un chemin que je devrais suivre pour être le moins embêtée jusqu'au bar. A ce moment là, je demanderai au barman où se trouvent les toilettes, où j'irai gentiment me rafraîchir. _Allez, courage ! _Je m'élançai. Un serveur failli me percuter avec son plateau pleins de shooters, et je dus même déranger un couple qui se bécotait puisqu'au moment où j'avais prévu mon itinéraire, ils ne s'embrassaient pas encore et c'était prévu que je passe entre eux. Je m'approchai dangereusement du coin du club de kendoka, et une odeur parfaitement virile s'empara de mes narines, à croire qu'ils étaient sponsorisés par la même marque de déodorant. Finalement, je pus rejoindre un coin de bar où il n'y avait personne.

Je poussai un lourd soupire en m'y accoudant. Rapidement, je regardai à ma droite, deux filles regardaient dans ma direction en se parlant. _C'est quoi, leur problème ? _Je distinguai de leur discussion un « il est vraiment beau, mais qu'est ce qu'il semble inaccessible ! », et un « il est seul, il ne s'ennuie pas ? »

mon sang se glaça au moment où je compris que ce n'était pas moi qu'elles regardaient mais bien une personne dans mon dos. Un garçon, seul, beau, semblant inaccessible. C'était Sasuke, j'en étais maintenant sûre. Il fallait que je me retourne en douceur, qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il me manque, et que j'ai tous les jours plus envie d'être avec lui. Je pris une grande inspiration, pour regarder en face de moi, il n'y avait aucun barman, j'étais dans de beaux draps. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi et par une pulsion de mon inconscient, je tournai la tête vivement vers ce que je croyais être Sasuke.

Mon excitation retomba à plat aussitôt. Et je fus d'autant plus gênée lorsqu'après m'être rendue compte que ce n'était pas Sasuke, je réalisai que ma réaction avait été beaucoup trop brutale, je venais d'attirer l'attention de cet autre garçon seul, beau et inaccessible. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me lança un regard qui disait simplement « quoi ? ». Rapidement, entre deux pics de gêne monstre, je réalisai en plus qu'il portait la tenue du club de kendoka. Je l'observai le plus vite possible avant de décider de tourner la tête tout aussi brutalement. Il avait les cheveux courts, et je ne savais pas si c'était la luminosité qui l'avait voulu mais sa chevelure semblait rouge. Ses yeux semblaient verts, un peu comme les miens, plus clairs ou plus foncés je ne savais pas trop, mais j'avais surtout noté le contour de ses yeux, noir. Ma vision périphérique était capable de dire qu'il avait une sorte de tatouage, semblant rouge lui aussi, sur le front. _Ténébreux, je sais pas, mais effrayant, plutôt._

Alors que nos regards s'étaient brièvement croisés, j'avais juste eu l'impression de le déranger plus qu'autre chose. Était-ce possible de déranger quelqu'un juste en le regardant ? Mais mon corps tout entier fut brouillé par un sentiment douloureux. J'étais déçue. Sasuke n'était pas là, c'était maintenant évident, et cela me confortait dans mon idée qu'il me correspondait d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du genre à sortir stupidement dans les bars pour suivre la tendance. Je soupirai, dépitée, en posant mon menton sur ma main.

Et si cette fois, je ne le revoyais vraiment pas ?

Lourdement, je sentie des présences se poster près de moi, tandis que le barman n'était toujours pas revenu. Une forte odeur d'alcool s'installa, et même si mon esprit me disait de ne pas le faire, mon visage pivota sur la gauche au même moment où des cris imbibés d'alcool retentirent. Deux garçons musclés venaient de s'affaler sur les épaules du garçon aux cheveux rouges à coté de moi.

-Cheeeef, cria l'un d'entre eux, pourquoi est ce que vous ne vous amusez pas !

L'idée que ce garçon, qui ne semblait pas si grand que ça, puisse être le « chef » du club de kendoka me sembla plutôt étrange et conforta l'idée, que je ne croyais pas vraiment, et selon laquelle il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. _Ce gars est chef du club de kendoka ? _Il sembla profondément ennuyé par le taux d'alcoolémie de ses camarades et bu une gorgée de son verre. La même odeur de déodorant exagérément viril s'empara de mes narines, ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers ma droite en grimaçant. En rouvrant les yeux, ces derniers tombèrent face à face avec ceux des deux filles en admiration devant le garçon tatoué de gauche. _Je rêve où elle me pulvérisent du regard ? _Je fronçai les sourcils.

L'une avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains et tandis que l'autre les avait longs et bruns. Celle-ci prit la parole.

-Excuse-moi mais, tu ne commandes rien ?

La façon rabaissante dont elle avait posé sa question me fit froncer les sourcils un peu plus.

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondis-je.

Cette fois, la fille aux cheveux châtains s'abaissa vers moi pour répondre.

-Alors est ce que tu pourrais partir, dans ce cas ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Est ce que ça se faisait vraiment, de demander ce genre de choses ?

-Tu nous bloques la vue.

Elle avait pointé son doigt derrière moi. Je me retournai brièvement pour me rappeler que le « chef » du club de kendoka était accoudé à quelques centimètres de moi. Ce bar n'était en vérité qu'un refuge pour fans hystériques de beaux garçons. Je rougis en me rappelant les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à venir.

-Vous le connaissez ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Je vis sur leurs visages une lueur désabusée, comme si elles étaient décidées à me prendre de haut.

-Sérieux, tu ne le connais pas ?

La fille au carré se tapa même la paume contre son front. Je lâchai un simple « non » en les fusillant du regard.

-Non mais c'est Gaara ! LE garçon le plus beau sur terre !

Je fus incapable de retenir un rire. Même un garçon attirant me paraissait être pathétique face à Sasuke. Alors si on me parlait du plus beau garçon sur terre, je ne pouvais que penser à lui.

-Il n'est pas simplement beau, ajouta l'autre, il est aussi le plus doué de sa génération en kendoka! En plus, il est irrésistiblement ténébreux.

Je soupirai avant de tourner la tête à gauche, ce qui attira une deuxième fois le regard de ce « Gaara » vers le mien. Je n'eus pas le temps de capter ce que j'y voyais que je sentis alors quelque chose me prendre le poignet, brusquement je retournai le visage, le regard froncé. C'était encore une des deux filles, qui se montrait cette fois-ci violente.

-Maintenant, dégage ! Lança-t-elle.

Je me dégageai vivement de son emprise.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une gamine hystérique !

Il est évident que je pétais complètement un plomb. J'avais chaud, je transpirais, Sasuke n'était pas là et me laissait dans un manque sans nom, je devenais susceptible en amour comme Tenten, et en plus de ça, une idiote avec un carré châtain commençait à me prendre sévèrement la tête.

-T'as dit quoi là ?!

Elle se releva de son tabouret, menaçante. J'en fis de même alors que je me surprenais moi-même à une telle agressivité. La véritable personne en moi faisait définitivement surface.

-J'ai dit que t'étais qu'une sale idiote hystérique pour un garçon inintéressant ! M'étais-je exclamée, pointant un doigt sur son nez.

-Qu- Sale pute !

Elle élança sa main droite vers mon visage. La différence entre elle et moi était qu'elle commençait à être complètement alcoolisée et que moi, j'étais sobre, juste totalement en colère. Je pus de justesse retenir sa main de violemment frapper ma joue, mais elle eut le reflex de lancer son deuxième poignet, qui alors que je venais de la pousser en arrière, pu atteindre ma joue qu'elle griffa d'un coup, jusqu'au sang.

-Connasse ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle était plus petite que moi, visiblement complètement saoule et la rage grandissait sur son visage alors que je venais de la repousser une seconde fois et qu'elle manqua de tomber en perdant l'équilibre. _Sale tête brûlée._

-Baisse d'un ton, répondis-je.

Elle voulu s'élancer vers moi une seconde fois mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle, je pris son verre d'alcool tout juste rempli et lui lançai au visage. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir réalisé ce que je venais de lui faire. Son amie s'écria un « ooh ! » Mais recula, comme effrayée par moi.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème pour agir comme ça, s'époumona-t-elle, t'es mal baisée ou quoi ?! En même temps vu comment t'as l'air coincée, ça m'étonnerait pas que t'ai jamais connu un gars !

Mon cœur se serra, et une pulsion élança mon bras vers elle, au moment même où elle prenait elle aussi de l'élan pour me frapper. Soudain une force nous stoppa toutes les deux. Et une partie de la salle fut brusquement silencieuse. Pour la deuxième fois, on venait de me bloquer le poignet, je me dégageai avant de regarder qui venait de nous interrompre. Le garçon de tout à l'heure, « Gaara » s'était interposé et nous regarda l'une après l'autre. A la différence que la fille en face se sentit atrocement mal à l'aise et que moi, ma colère ne voulait pas redescendre.

-Gaara !cette salope elle-

-Stop.

Sa voix était douce mais concentrait une force phénoménale et très influente, qui fit reculer une partie de ma colère aussitôt.

-Se battre ici est inutile, ajouta-t-il.

_Pourquoi, se battre ailleurs c'est mieux ? _Cette soirée s'annonçait des plus mauvaise, même si je n'allais la passer qu'au combini. L'idiote aux cheveux châtains me lança un regard meurtrier, que je pris de haut, chose que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire mais qui eut l'air de faire son effet.

-De toute façon, ajoutai-je, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Je pris mon sac d'une main serrée, avant de me dégager de cette situation inutile. La silence régnait d'une façon désagréable et au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, les gens se poussaient pour me laisser passer et pour que je puisse sortir de cet endroit. J'entendis la voix d'Ino s'écrier un « Sakura ! » auquel je répondis un « laisse tomber, je t'appelle » sans me retourner, et qu'elle pu entendre grâce à ce silence toujours présent.

D'une façon tout à fait désagréable, je remarquai alors que la chaleur à l'intérieur du bar était désormais la même que celle de l'extérieur. _Bordel. _Je poussai un violent soupire, une brise rassurante pu me rafraîchir, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La nuit commençait à tomber, ce que je réalisai au même instant que je réalisai la forte douleur de ma joue. A la première vitrine je m'arrêtai pour regarder mon reflet, flou. Ce que j'y vu était loin d'être esthétique, une griffure en sang qui partait en diagonale de ma joue. Elle me brûlait, et la chaleur n'arrangeait rien.

_Respire, Sakura. _Il fallait que je me calme. _Si seulement Sasuke avait été là, rien n'aurait été pareil._

Je me remis à marcher en tentant de stabiliser ma respiration. _« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème pour agir comme ça, t'es mal baisée ou quoi ?! En même temps vu comment t'as l'air coincée, ça m'étonnerait pas que t'ai jamais connu un gars ! » _Je tentai d'effacer cette phrase de ma mémoire mais c'était impossible. C'est comme si cette idiote avait lu sur mon visage tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Alors comme ça j'ai l'air coincée ? _Je voulu me rassurer en me disant que j'étais toujours mieux qu'elle qui se contentait de baver devant le moindre agissement d'un garçon, mais dans un douloureux pincement au cœur, je réalisai que je n'étais en définitive pas mieux. Qu'était devenue ma vie ? Avant, elle était monotone, les jours se ressemblaient tous, je n'avais rencontré personne, ou du moins pas de garçon, et tout avait basculé lorsque j'avais découvert l'existence de Sasuke.

_Cet imbécile. _Je me sentais incapable face à mes sentiments, dépendante. Qu'avait-il fait de ma vie ?

Je vis alors une entrée de bar devant laquel une masse de gens étaient agglutinés, similairement à l'entrée du Red bar. _Non, pas encore ! _Les lumières s'allumèrent au moment où le soleil disparu derrière les immeubles et que le ciel devenait sombre. La chaleur redescendit quelque peu et mon esprit décida seul d'emprunter une ruelle sombre pour éviter la masse de gens. Je commençais à connaître Tokyo, et je venais de rentrer dans le périmètre d'un kilomètre carré que je connaissais bien. A l'instant où je franchis l'entrée de cette ruelle sombre, un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara de moi. _Ca va, Sakura, il y a que dans les films que ça arrive les agressions dans les ruelles sombres. _

Je pris mon inspiration et me mis à marcher plus vite. Quelle idée de porter un short haut et court avec un décolleté ? _Bon sang ! _Je vis à quelques mètres devant moi deux silhouettes, plutôt masculines, adossés chacun sur un mur, face à face. _Qu'est ce que je fous là?Vite Sakura, fais demi-tour !_ Mon cœur s'accéléra mais alors que je vis les deux garçons qui m'avaient repéré me regarder, ma fierté voulu que mon regard soit fixe au loin et que je ne m'arrête pas, que je ne perde pas la face et que je range ma peur. Après tout, j'avais bien tenu tête à une gamine et avait commencé à me contre elle, ces deux-là ne devaient être que deux garçons qui cherchaient un peu de fraîcheur. _Ou des gars qui dealent et qui vont te poursuivre de peur que tu les dénonces. _Mon cœur battait douloureusement vite au moment où je passais entre eux. Je n'avais jamais autant regretté d'être une fille et d'avoir essayé de me mettre en valeur ce soir. Une aura particulièrement négative s'était dégagée, mais ce fut rapide, et je poussai un soupire de soulagement en n'entendant pas de réaction.

Ce fut cependant de courte durée. Un sifflement parvint à mes oreilles. « Hey ! Plutôt pas mal ! »

Mon sang se glaça. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler, alors même que je tentai de marcher plus vite. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit de mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Ils se mirent à rire, leurs rires me parurent lointain, était-ce parce que je n'entendais que mon rythme cardiaque ou parce qu'il s'étaient arrêtés ? Je priai que ça soit la seconde option . Mais ma chance semblait m'avoir quitté pour toujours, puisqu'après avoir entendu des pas qui me suivaient, une seconde voix masculine résonna. La ruelle semblait interminable.

« Fais pas ta timide, voyons ! » D'autres rires. « On va pas te faire de mal, au contraire !»

Des frissons me parcoururent le corps, j'allai me mettre à pleurer au moment où je sentais l'adrénaline se déverser dans mes veines. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels, et je préférais ne jamais en avoir plutôt que d'être touchée par l'un de ces garçons dont je n'avais même pas vu le visage nettement. Je me mis à marcher plus vite, la sortie de la ruelle n'était plus loin et bientôt j'allais retrouver l'agitation de Tokyo que j'apprécierai certainement pour la première fois. _Plus vite, plus vite ! _

Haletante, j'arrivai à la sortie de la ruelle, je n'étais plus loin du combini. Je n'osai cependant pas me retourner pour voir si ils me suivaient toujours, si je m'arrêtais, je tomberais sous mes tremblements. L'agitation qui m'avait l'espace de quelques instants tant manquée m'entoura de nouveau, mais mon cœur ne voulait pas se calmer. Plus jamais je ne passerais dans une ruelle. C'est presque en courant que j'avais atteint la porte d'entrée du combini, et surtout en larmes. Je ne me retournai pas un instant et m'arrêtai seulement à la caisse, essoufflée, séchant mes larmes pour qu'Ayame ne les trahisse pas.

-Mon Dieu Sakura ! Ta joue !

J'en avais oublié ce bout de soirée catastrophique. Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, en sueur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu as couru ?

Elle se pencha vers moi avant de sortir de son sac un paquet de mouchoir, en prendre un et me tamponner le front avec. Elle se mit à me regarder avec insistance, sans rien comprendre.

-Non, rien, je te raconterai, soufflai-je.

Elle soupira en passant son avant-bras sur son front et me regarda avec un air de pitié alors que j'attrapai un élastique qui traînait pour vainement attacher mes cheveux que j'avais détaché avant de rentrer dans le bar.

-Je vais monter me rafraîchir avant de prendre mon service, finis-je par annoncer.

Je me redressai, essayant de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque qui n'arrivait, lui, pas à cacher son traumatisme d'avoir failli passer à la casserole.

-Euh, marmonna Ayame.

Je me stoppai pour me retourner vers elle, je n'aimais vraiment pas ce « euh » qui sortait de sa bouche. Je la vis rougir.

-En fait, tu tombais particulièrement à pic...

J'analysai rapidement la situation, son sac était inhabituellement posé sur le comptoir, non, elle n'allait quand même pas en profiter pour...

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, ahah...

Son rire trahit sa nervosité. Je soupirai profondément en lui lançant un regard désabusé. Elle soupira à son tour.

-J'ai eu mon père au téléphone, il a trop peur pour nous et préfère qu'on ferme le combini pour la nuit.

J'avais donc rangé cette annonce dans la catégorie « bonne nouvelle » puisqu'elle écourtait cette folle et atroce soirée que j'avais passé.

-Cependant..

Son regard devint fuyant.

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? Un grand service ?

Sa façon abusive d'appuyer sur le « grand » me fit soupirer une nouvelle fois.

-Oui ? Répondis-je finalement.

Son visage s'illumina.

-En fait, j'avais un important rendez-vous que j'ai été obligée d'annuler.. Il ne reste plus que deux heures à tenir le combini, pourrais-tu t'en charger ?

_Nonnnn je veux juste rentrer et prendre un bon bain, là ! _Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer un visage d'homme avec femme et famille sur ce « rendez-vous ». Je soupirai violemment. Elle venait de prendre son sac en main, je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais deux heures à tenir ici, toujours dans ces fringues, toujours en ayant chaud. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, j'eus un sursaut.

-Merci Sakura, je te revaudrai ça !

Je lui fis un faible signe de la main en la voyant partir. Je savais qu'elle ne me le revaudrait pas, Ayame était comme ça. Je passai ma main sur ma joue au moment où je ne vis plus ma collègue. C'était douloureux, et je ne pouvais pas enlever le sang, en rentrant chez moi, dans ma salle de bain. J'allais avoir l'air d'une pauvre fille qui n'a rien à faire à la caisse d'un combini.

Une heure et demi passa, j'avais toujours les mêmes habits. Un seul client était passé et n'avait rien acheté. J'avais chaud et mon cœur ne voulait pas se remettre à battre normalement. J'avais observé la nuit tomber et maintenant qu'il faisait noir, j'étais telle une petite fille livrée à elle même face aux monstres de sous son lit, la nuit.

Je passai doucement ma main sur mon front, il suait malgré la climatisation, le stress agissait sur mon corps comme une longue promenade de plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Je pris mon portable, Ino avait essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois, mais je n'avais le courage de rien faire , surtout pas de la rappeler. Je frissonnais encore à l'idée que ces deux possibles agresseurs m'aient peut être suivi. Je me mit à ronger un de mes ongles en regardant dehors, chose que je ne faisais jamais. Et si il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Qui pourrais-je prévenir ? Ayame ne répondait jamais aux appels dans la minute, Ichiraku était trop loin, Ino probablement saoule...

Une vague de panique s'empara de moi. Comme si cela pouvait me rassurer, les mains tremblantes, j'allai dans le répertoire de mon portable.

_S, S... Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke._

J'avais toujours son numéro, mon cœur s'apaisa. Je revis son expression si douce de la dernière fois, c'était il y a tellement longtemps... Ma poitrine me fit souffrir, mon souffle s'accéléra et devint irrégulier.

_Putain._

Une larme perla le long de ma joue à toute vitesse. Je m'empressai de l'essuyer, mais d'autres arrivèrent, tombant de mes cils après s'être accumulées aux coins de mes yeux, alors que je ne voulais pas me laisser à pleurer pour un garçon, pour ce garçon, cet idiot qui me manquait.

Doucement, je repris mon calme, en fixant son numéro. J'avais la possibilité de le joindre, je suis sûre qu'il le savait. Je ne savais pas si il l'avait fait exprès,_ non, Sakura, arrête de délirer à la fin ! _Mais même si ça n'avait pas été volontaire, j'avais la possibilité de forcer le destin. J'avais juste à appuyer sur ce bouton vert en signe de téléphone, et en quelques secondes sa voix atteindrait mes oreilles.

J'allais le faire.

_NON ! Idiote !_

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains, voilà que maintenant, je me battais avec moi même. Cela ne servirait à rien de l'appeler, je n'aurais rien à lui dire. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon portable allumé sur ce contact, sur son numéro.D'un soupire je m'approchai de l'entrée, cela ne coûterait rien au combini si il fermait quelques minutes plus tôt que prévu ? J'observai les alentours, pour voir si de possible clients approchaient. Je fus étonnée de ne voir personne, la ville était déserte, à croire qu'ils étaient tous allé au Red bar comme l'imbécile de tout à l'heure. Je sortis dans la rue et me mis face à la porte après avoir actionné un bouton qui ferait descendre lentement le store en fer. Celui-ci n'était presque jamais descendu, puisque le combini était constamment ouvert. C'est pourquoi après dix centimètres il se bloqua, rouillé, me forçant à aller chercher une perche, ce que je fis.

Je le descendis un peu plus à la force de mes bras, puis alors qu'il était à la moitié, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas sorti les poubelles.

-Quelle conne, soufflai-je. Décidément...

Je pris dans l'arrière boutique deux gros sacs poubelles noirs, lourds, que je devais sortir dans la mini cours, pour qu'Ayame avant de prendre son service, les mette dans la rue au moment où les éboueurs passent. C'était une technique de dernière minute pour ne pas que les poubelles « indisposent les clients ». Aussi devait-on laisser le moins de temps possible la caisse sans surveillance, les sortir plus tôt était fatalement indispensable.

Je me baissai en sortant du combini, j'avais trois mètres à faire. Je regardai si il n'y avait toujours personne susceptible de voler dans la caisse, puis en voyant que la rue était toujours vide, je sortis rapidement. Le coin de la cours intérieur était toujours très sombre, ce qui fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

Je déposai les sacs l'un à coté de l'autre avant de me relever et de passer mon avant-bras sur mon front en soufflant lourdement. Je n'avais plus qu'à ranger la caisse, fermer le combini et monter me coucher tranqui-

-C'est gentil de nous avoir attendu, ma jolie.

Soudain, alors que ma vision ne s'était pas encore adaptée à la nuit, je sentis une main serrer et tirer mon poignet violemment, immédiatement tout se rattacha dans mon esprit et alors que la panique coulait à flot dans mes veines, je compris qu'on m'avait suivit. Je tentais de me débattre alors qu'une deuxième main attrapa mon autre bras. Une odeur désagréablement masculine s'empara de mes narines, mon cœur allait exploser alors que je reconnu la voix d'un des deux garçons qui m'avaient suivis tout à l'heure. « Ooh, on se calme poupée, ne me force pas à devenir violent ! »

Un cri sortit de ma gorge alors que je tentai avec toute ma force de me dégager une dernière fois tandis que pour mieux me contrôler il collait mon corps au sien. Je m'élançai en lui donnant un coup de pied dans ce que j'espérais être ses bijoux de famille. Alors que je sentais mes membres s'endolorirent les uns après les autres, mon corps entier s'écroula au sol tant j'avais pris de l'élan, mais j'étais enfin libérée.

-Qu-Salope !

Il s'écroula lui aussi.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que mon corps tentait de se relever pour être plus rapide que mon agresseur et pouvoir lui échapper. Une puissance incertaine se dispersa dans mon corps et avec une détente que je ne me connaissais pas je poussai sur mes jambes pour me relever et partir en courant. En quelques secondes, chancelante, j'arrivai devant l'entrée du combini, la vision troublée, je me pris le rideau de fer en plein front mais m'empêchai de tomber grâce à cette même volonté. Durant ce laps de temps très court, je ne fis pas attention à ce qui était autour de moi, tout mon corps me faisait mal, mon cœur battait douloureusement et mon instinct de survie surpassait le reste.

J'entendis mon agresseur pousser des grognements de douleur.

-Je vais te coincer contre un mur, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Mais alors que je venais de réussir à rentrer, je me concentrai seulement sur mon objectif. Je le voyais, il était là, sur le comptoir. Mon portable, le numéro de Sasuke, il fallait que je l'appelle, la rue était déserte, j'étais seule, sur le point de me faire violer, tabasser, peut être même tuer. J'éclatais en sanglots, paniquée, en arrivant au comptoir, je jetai un bref coup d'oeil derrière moi, d'une main tremblante j'attrapai le portable avant de m'accroupir derrière le meuble dans l'espoir de me cacher. Je vis faiblement le nom de Sasuke, et aussi vite j'appuyai sur la touche verte. Il était ma seule chance. Je collai l'objet à mon oreille, tentant de faire cesser mes sanglots pour qu'il me comprenne si il décrochait. Je me surpris à prier, chose que je n'avais jamais fait. Les deux « bips » qui suivirent mon action furent les plus longs de mon existence, se mélangeant d'une manière parfaite à l'écho de mon rythme cardiaque.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Soufflai-je, paniquée.

Après la quatrième sonnerie, au moment où j'imaginais passer à la casserole par ce garçon qui me rattraperai à un moment ou un autre, j'entendis un bruit, la chance me souriait, il décrocha.

-Oui ?

J'éclatais en sanglot une nouvelle fois, l'émotion me prenait à la gorge.

-Sasuke, Sasuke ! aide moi, viens, vite ! m'écriais-je.

Soudain, et dans une brutalité intense, je me fis de nouveau tirer violemment par le bras, j'étais juste auparavant accroupie face à l'entrée, je compris vite que la personne qui venait de violemment me soulever était l'autre agresseur, le deuxième garçon de la ruelle sombre. Mon portable tomba au sol.

-SASUKE ! AU SECOURS !

Au moment où ces derniers mots sortirent de ma bouche, mon ravisseur me projeta contre le mur en me lançant un « ferme-la ! » et je le vis prendre mon portable pour le jeter dans la boutique, il s'explosa au sol. J'essayai de m'échapper, en criant, vite je me rendis compte que cela serait inutile, et une autre vague de panique m'étouffa lorsque je réalisai que mon front saignait abondamment. Je vivais un cauchemar, dont je ne me réveillerai sûrement jamais. L'homme réussit à me rattraper. Lorsque j'essayai de pousser un cri de détresse une seconde fois, il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche. Son ami le rejoint bien vite, alors qu'il me menaçait avec un couteau.

-Elle s'agite beaucoup cette salope, tu trouves pas ? Lança le premier.

-Si elle crie une nouvelle fois, je l'égorge, répondit le deuxième.

Mes larmes coulaient sans cesse de mes yeux, pleurer était maintenant la dernière chose que je pouvais faire. Le premier garçon sortit un bout de tissu de sa poche, il me bâillonna avec ce dernier, m'attacha durement les poignets ensemble et derrière mon dos, puis ils me forcèrent à m'asseoir contre un mur. Mon seul espoir était maintenant qu'ils aient décidé de ne pas me violer dans l'immédiat.

-Oh, Dosu, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda le premier agresseur, en me regardant. J'aurais bien une idée... Continua-t-il, le regard sur ma poitrine.

Le regard trouble, je vis le second agresseur, « Dosu » tourner dans le combini, son long couteau en main, une partie de son visage caché par des bandes blanches. Il éteignit la lumière principale, je compris vite que c'était pour que personne n'ait en tête de rentrer. Il me regarda, les bras ballants, et pencha la tête. Il était effrayant, et semblait moins humain que l'autre, c'était la tête pensante. Il se mit accroupie en face de moi, bien trop près, j'étais répugnée, si ça continuait j'allais vomir. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier qui le fit rire.

-Tu vas nous ouvrir la caisse, le coffre, et nous prendrons tout ce qui a de la valeur.

Il releva mon menton avec un de ses doigts sales, je tournis la tête violemment dans un sens pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. D'autres larmes glissèrent sur mon visage, se mélangeant au sang de mon front qui avait lui aussi coulé. Il mit son couteau son mon menton, qui toucha la peau de mon cou et il pencha la tête de nouveau, me fixant, sans émotion.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre l'enjeu.. C'est l'argent, ou ta vie. Souffla-t-il

-Ooh, on va pas la tuer, quand même ? Demanda l'autre.

-La ferme, Zaku, si il le faut, on l'égorge.

Mon corps se remit à trembler, rapidement, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ce qui restait de mon portable. Il se mit à rire d'une manière diaboliquement cruelle.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va venir.. rigola-t-il.

Sa phrase déclencha un autre flot de larme, celles-ci étaient haineuses. Il se releva.

-Dépêchons-nous.

Je le vis se diriger vers la caisse et faire un signe à « Zaku » qui se ramena immédiatement vers moi et me releva brutalement en me tirant d'un bras. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir. Toujours en me tenant le bras, il m'approcha vers la caisse, et me poussa sur cette dernière avant de détacher la prise de mes poignets.

-Ouvre-la, ordonna le premier.

Je tentai de me débattre, de crier, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il me secoua, comme si cela allait y faire quelque chose.

-OUVRE, il a dit !

Je tentai de me débattre une nouvelle fois, mais celui appelé « Dosu » pointa sa lame sur mon cou une nouvelle fois, ce qui me stoppa immédiatement, il exerça une pression et s'arrêta avant que la lame ne déchire ma peau.

-Tu es plutôt têtue.. Mais moi aussi.

Il se retira avant de faire quelque pas vers l'arrière boutique, où se trouvait le coffre. Je ne connaissais pas le code, ils ne me croiraient pas, j'allai y passer.

-Zaku, tiens la tranquille le temps qu'elle décide de son sors, je vais récupérer ce qu'il y a de précieux ici.

Sans que j'ai le temps de sauter sur l'occasion, le premier agresseur saisit de nouveau mes poignets pour les attacher. Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il ne me plaque brusquement contre le mur. J'essayai de crier à travers mon bâillon, mais un son audible seulement par lui sortit. C'était inutile, ses intentions étaient claires. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à crier et je tentai de lancer ma jambe comme la première fois, geste qu'il réussit à intercepter.

-Non, pas cette fois, tu es coincée.. souffla-t-il.

Je regrettai une fois de plus amèrement ma tenue, même si la sueur l'avait recouverte, elle ne le motivait que plus dans ses intentions de me violer. Il m'attrapa le menton et tapa ma tête contre le mur pour m'immobiliser, et au même moment, je sentie sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse alors qu'il venait de coller son corps au mien. Le dégoût me fit crier une fois de plus, j'étais déchirée de l'intérieur, et j'allais l'être de l'extérieur. Il agrippa mes fesses d'une manière douloureuse alors que je tentai vainement de le frapper, et sa main sale, ses doigts répugnants remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine. _Non, non, nonnnnnn_

Alors que je n'entendais plus que mon coeur battre douloureusement dans mes tempes et que mon corps était en train d'être salît par un moins que rien, une force immense retira mon agresseur de contre moi. Mes jambes chancelèrent, je glissai contre le mur pour tomber au sol, à bout de force.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, lorsque toujours aussi violemment, je vis Sasuke attraper mon agresseur et le plaquer sur le mur non loin de moi. « Zaku » poussa un cri de surprise et bientôt de douleur, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Sasuke le maintenait avec précision et force. Il le retourna pour le plaquer face au mur et dos à lui.

Il souffla un « espèce d'enfoiré » plein de haine, et alors que ma vision se troublait de larmes, je distinguai mon sauveur prendre les deux bras de l'homme, les rejoindre, et alors que ce dernier commençait à crier d'une souffrance de plus en plus forte, Sasuke tira vers lui d'un grand coup et un bruit, un craquement fort et sourd résonna. L'agresseur poussa un cri déchirant, strident, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient. Je vis à toute vitesse « Dosu » essayer de se faufiler par surprise, pointant son arme blanche.

-S-Sasuke ! M'écriai-je, la voix tremblante.

Avant que je n'ai prononcé la dernière syllabe, Sasuke avait basculé sur le coté, s'était saisi de l'arme blanche et l'avait retourné contre le garçon qui tomba au sol. Il poussa un cri de frayeur, avant de tendre les bras en signe de paix.

-J-je ne voulais rien à la fille !

Sasuke n'entendit rien, il se baissa sur lui et après l'avoir attrapé par le col, il colla son arme contre son cou.

Il allait trop loin. Il fallait que je l'arrête, il allait le tuer, un meurtre au combini après un deuxième braquage raté, c'était la fin pour Ichiraku, et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Je tentai de me relever, même si mes jambes ne répondaient qu'à moitié. Je me dirigeai vers lui, il se retourna brusquement alors que je m'appuyai au comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

-A-arrête.. soufflai-je, pleurant.

Il fronça les sourcils violemment.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça.

-T-tu ne peux pas le tuer, je t'en prie, écoute-moi Sasuke je-

Je me stoppai dans ma phrase immédiatement en voyant que Dosu s'élançait. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour voler l'arme de Sasuke, ce que ce dernier ne compris qu'en perdant le couteau. Il allait le poignarder, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux comme un éclair, il allait tuer Sasuke, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je criai un « Sasuke ! » avant de m'élancer à mon tour, sans comprendre, pour protéger le garçon que j'aimais. Je le poussai, prit sa place en criant, en pleurant.

Il y eut un silence.

-Sakura !

Sasuke, à terre, écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il fixait mon ventre. Au moment où je compris que son regard ne regardait pas mes yeux, une douleur déchirante s'empara de mon abdomen. Je baissa doucement la tête, par peur de tomber face à ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Mon corps se vida de toutes ses forces, à la vitesse à laquelle mon sang coulait hors de la plaie, je n'eus plus la force de résister, mes yeux se fermèrent, je n'entendis plus aucun son, je ne sentis plus la douleur, je ne sentis plus rien.

–-

« il lui faut du repos, maintenant », « êtes-vous un proche ? », « elle va s'en sortir, oui, elle devrait se réveiller bientôt »

Cette fois m'était inconnue, elle s'était ajoutée au noir total qui m'entourait. Un bruit de porte me fit comprendre que mon oreilles étaient en lien avec la réalité, que je n'étais qu'à un contact du monde réel, que je n'étais pas morte, même si cette douleur dans ton mon corps, centrée sur mon ventre, me faisait penser le contraire.

J'entendis une respiration. Était-ce la mienne ? Non, je me sentais respirer, et ce n'était pas le même rythme. Quelqu'un était donc près de moi ? Mon cœur s'accéléra, je pouvais le sentir, j'étais maintenant certaine d'être en vie. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je vois, que je vive.

Ma volonté me fit ouvrir les yeux. Le contact avec la réalité fut violent, douloureux, beaucoup trop vif, mes yeux furent brûlés par la lumière du jour. La respiration près de moi était maintenant nette. Je me poussai à tourner la tête, malgré mon mal au crâne, j'avais enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux en grands.

La surprise fut de taille. Je découvris un décors de chambre d'hôpital, sous mes yeux, mais surtout je vis Sasuke, assis sur une chaise en bois, les bras croisés. Son regard croisa la mien, j'y vis la surprise, mais il resta impassible en même temps, il ne montrait pas ses émotions. Il poussa un lourd soupire et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, était-il content ?

-Enfin réveillée, souffla-t-il en me regardant.

J'hochai la tête, souriante, en guise de réponse. Il était enfin près de moi, nous étions seuls, calmes, il n'avait pas disparu dans la nature comme d'habitude. Mon cœur était comblé.

Doucement, regardant autour de moi je revécus la scène avec les agresseurs. Je revoyais l'autre commencer à me toucher, Sasuke l'arracher de moi, lui briser les bras, être à deux doigts de tuer l'autre agresseur, puis à deux doigts de se faire tuer, je me revois courir, le pousser, il tombe, je prends le coup à sa place, je saigne, je souffre, je tombe, je suis inconsciente.

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux de nouveau. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

Sasuke était toujours assis et me regardait, calme.

-Si..bafouillai-je, si tu n'avais pas été là je-

-On s'en fiche.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu as des points de sutures, reprit-il, tu vas devoir rester ici au moins une semaine.

Je séchai mes larmes, mon bras était douloureux.

Sasuke était mon sauveur.

-Merci.. Soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, un silence s'installa, il n'était étrangement pas gênant, il était agréable, j'avais envie de rester comme ça, avec lui près de moi encore de longues heures.

Une infirmière arriva bien vite, m'expliqua l'intervention que j'avais subis, que Sasuke avait appelé une ambulance vers minuit et demi, qu'il était onze heures du matin et que la police était sur les lieux. Elle ajouta un « vos proches attendent à l'extérieur, les visites sont normalement interdites. » Elle lança un regard à Sasuke qui fronça les sourcils.

-Nous avons accepté qu'il reste et-

-Je vais partir, de toute manière, coupa-t-il.

Un silence apparu une fois de plus avant que l'infirmière ne reprenne, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, j'étais trop occupée à fixer ma couverture et à penser que je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Je l'entendis vaguement m'expliquer mon future régime alimentaire, qu'il faudrait faire attention, ce genre de choses, elle repartit, annonçant que dans quelques minutes elle laisserait entrer mes proches.

Je soupirai.

-Eh bien... Ajoutai-je

Sasuke se releva. _Non !_

-Et- et toi ?

Ses yeux se posèrent dans les miens au moment où il glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je n'ai rien, répondit-il.

Je vis son tee-shirt plein de sang. Ses bras avaient des marques de sang que seule une douche pouvait enlever, son bermuda blanc était maintenant rouge/marron et sur sa joue droite une large marque de sang avait séché. Il n'avait aucune blessure. C'était mon sang.

-Sasuke, tu- !

Il soupira et regarda au loin, fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

Mon cœur se serra.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, je l'essuyai rapidement, je ne voulais plus qu'il me vois pleurer. Son regard avait plongé de nouveau dans le mien, profondément. Je me sentis rougir. Il regarda une dernière fois au loin, fronça violemment des sourcils et s'approcha de moi.

-Sasuke, dis-je, je suis vraiment désolée de-

Il s'approcha encore, et encore. Il posa sa main sur mon lit comme pour se soutenir, et se rapprocha une fois de plus, il était beaucoup trop près pour que ça soit normal, c'était étrange, mon cœur allait exploser. Son visage était à quelque centimètres du mien, son regard était profond et toujours froncé.

-Tu m'as fait peur, ne refais jamais ça, idiote.

Ma poitrine entière me faisait souffrir tant mon cœur battait à tout rompre, il était si proche, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, et aussitôt que sa phrase fut finie, il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sasuke m'embrassa. Il effectua une pression supplémentaire de sa bouche sur la mienne, sa main se posa sur la rambarde du lit à coté de ma tête, il s'écarta légèrement mais mes lèvres rappelèrent les siennes, nos respirations s'entremêlèrent, et ma main, lourde de douleur, trouva sa place dans ses cheveux. Mes lèvres étaient amoureuses des siennes, je ne voulais plus le laisser partir. Je sentis le souffle de sa bouche caresser mes lèvres, alors que je compris que sa respiration s'était aussi emballée. Dans un dernier contact doucement délectable il s'écarta de moi.

Je me sentis rouge, nos regards se croisèrent, il se tourna et après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux comme ma main un peu plus tôt, il soupira.

-Désolé.

-A-attend !

Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, mais d'une manière différente, comme si il était véritablement désolé. De quoi pouvait-il l'être ?

-Je dois y aller.

Il se retourna, dos à moi, et il partit.

-Sasuke !

Il ne revint pas, me laissant seule avec mes sentiments, mes lèvres déjà en manque des siennes.

–-

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Ichiraku était venu me voir, Ayame aussi, elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais certainement moins qu'Ino, qui semblait la plus navrée et désolée de ce qui m'était arrivée. Elle était venue me voir tous les jours. Un policier que je ne connaissais pas était aussi venu pour me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Les deux agresseurs avaient essayé de s'échapper, l'un portant son ami inconscient et aux bras cassés, mais il s'est finalement rendu à l'hôpital pour le faire soigner, c'est là qu'ils les ont retrouvés et arrêtés. Ichiraku était revenu en catastrophe et cherchait un moyen de rendre plus sûr le combini. J'étais en congés maladie pendant mes vacances, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de l'hôpital, je devais encore passer des journées à rester allonger le temps que ma paroi abdominale se reconstruise entièrement.

Sasuke n'était pas revenu me voir, je n'avais plus de portable pour le joindre et il m'avait encore une fois de plus laissée seule, à la différence que cette fois-ci, il m'avait embrassé sans raison. Mon cœur était rempli d'un doux sentiment chaleureux à chaque fois que j'y repensais, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il se soit enfui. Aussi avais-je prévu d'aller le voir dès que je pourrais.

Aujourd'hui était donc le grand jour de ma sortie, et c'était aussi un grand jour de solitude. Personne ne pouvait venir me chercher, non pas que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, mais ils étaient tous occupés au travail, Ino y compris, qui s'était excusée mille fois de ne pas pouvoir être présente. J'allais donc sortir et prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais une cicatrice au front et au ventre, ainsi que quelques contusions sur le reste du corps.

Ma valise était prête, et j'étais affreusement contente de quitter cet endroit morbide. Alors que je venais de finir de m'habiller, je sortis dans le couloir pour appeler un infirmier qui m'aida à descendre ma valise jusque dans le hall, cette dernière que je fis rouler jusqu'à la sortie.

Je fus immédiatement assommée par la chaleur qui n'avait visiblement pas baissée et de laquelle j'étais protégée à l'intérieur.

Je passai mon poignet sur mon front en soufflant. Il y avait quelques taxis, il ne me restait plus qu'à en trouver un pour rentrer chez moi. J'en repérai un rapidement pour m'approcher en faisant un signe de la main. Soudain, un garçon interféra dans mon champs de vision, courant et faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. « Eeeeeeh ! » _C'est qui cet idiot ? Il court vers moi ou je rêve ?_

Je fis mine de ne rien voir et continuai à marcher, mais il arriva près de moi en continuant de crier. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi quand il vit que je m'arrêtai pour lui. Je le regardai, haussant les sourcils. _C'est quoi son problème ? _Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, complètement essoufflé. Il se releva, se gratta la tête en rigolant.

-La valise, donnez-la moi !

Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, et avait des marques sur les joues ressemblant à des moustaches de chat. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de retrouver.

-Pourquoi ? Répondis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les sourcils à son tour.

-Bah, je vais vous aider !

Je le revis courir au loin pour venir me voir, et ne je ne compris vraiment pas en quoi tout cela pouvait être logique.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Répondis-je.

Je n'avais surtout pas besoin d'un gars fou qui poursuit les gens pour tenir leur valise.

Je repartis. C'était quoi, ce fou ? Les gens à Tokyo étaient tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le premier taxi en stationnement.

-Eeeeeeh ! Attend !

Je me retournai, pour le voir me courir après, non seulement il me harcelait, mais il s'était aussi mit à me tutoyer. Je me mis à marcher encore plus vite, mais je ne pouvais pas courir, lui, si. Arrivée au taxi, il m'avait rattrapé et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour ma valise et l'y mettre. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Le chauffeur de taxi sortit.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pour me débarrasser de lui !

-Quoi ?!

Il s'indigna. Je ne pourrais donc jamais être tranquille ? Il se mit à faire de grands gestes en expliquant qu'il était là pour m'aider, des choses dans ce genre. Soudain, je compris. Il était fou. C'était comme le fou du village, au bout d'un moment, il me laisserait tranquille. Je soupirai.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda le chauffeur en rentrant dans sa voiture ?

Je lui répondis, en m'installant à l'arrière et fermant la porte. Brusquement, l'autre porte arrière s'ouvrit, et je vis le garçon blond s'installer à coté de moi en poussant un soupire de satisfaction.

-Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ?! Lui demandai-je

Il eut un rire.

-Mais rien, je suis là pour t'aider !

Il fallait que quelqu'un me débarrasse de ce fou. Je me penchai pour m'adresser au chauffeur.

-Faite-le sortir !

Il se pencha à son tour, comme moi.

-Je vais au même endroit qu'elle, je vous paierai le double !

Je vis le chauffeur hausser les épaules et tourner la clé pour démarrer.

-Quoi ?! Eh !

Je me retournai vers le blond en me collant à la fenêtre.

-C'est pas juste ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Il se mit à rire joyeusement, comme si tout était normal, et je dû me le coltiner jusqu'à l'arrivée. Le chauffeur nous donna le prix, et pour me débarrasser de cet idiot, je sortis, le laissant payer pour nous deux, et le double. Je pourrais maintenant demander à Ichiraku de me débarrasser de lui.

Je pris ma valise et me dirigeai vers le combini.

-A-attend !

_NON !_ Il me suivait encore, je ne cherchai pas à l'éviter et me plantait face à lui, chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait visiblement pas.

-QUOI, à la fin ?

Il soupira après s'être gratté la tête et souffla à lui même un « je savais que ça allait pas être facile tout ça... »

-De quoi tu parles ? Insistai-je, désireuse de comprendre.

-Ecoute, que ça te fasse plaisir ou non, j'ai pas le choix !

Voilà que maintenant il parlait de choses sans qu'elles n'aient aucun sens. Ce n'était visiblement pas ma journée, aujourd'hui encore. Je fronçai les sourcils. Si il continuait à me suivre comme ça, j'irai le dénoncer à la police.

-Tu es qui, au juste ? Demandai-je

Il soupira une seconde fois, laissant tomber son visage. Puis comme si il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise, il releva sa tête blonde et me regarda sérieusement.

-Je m'appelle Naruto et.. En fait je suis ton garde du corps.

–-

Oh la vache, à une heure de mon départ en vacance j'arrive à clore ce chapitre ! Qui l'eut cru ? Non franchement ! Chose promis chose dû ! J'espère que la fin n'était pas trop brusque, trop rapide, si c'était le cas, j'en suis désolée ! Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de me relire donc j'espère que quelques fautes d'inattention ne se seront pas glissées.. Je vous avez dit que ça bougerait à ce chapitre ! Alors, avez-vous compris le rôle de Naruto, d'où il vient etc ? Les choses sérieuses commencent désormais le triangle amoureux ! Alors je n'aurais qu'une seule requête.. PLEIN de reviews. PLEIN PLEIN PLEIN ! Pour mon anniversaire qui est bientôt, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous n'avez pas aimé, dîtes-moi tout ! Des longues, courtes, denses, brèves, peu m'importe, je veux juste votre avis !

Je vous embrasse, et le plus important, c'est de vous remercier de me lire. Cette fic n'existerait pas sans vous ! Je précise aussi : ce chapitre était plein d'action, peut être un peu trop, un peu violent, tout ça tout ça, mais ça se « recalmera » par la suite, par là j'entends n'allez pas croire qu'une mouche m'a piqué et que maintenant dans tous les chapitres il y aura des trucs improbables, je tiens à rester réaliste ! Voilà voilà, je crois avoir fini. Je vous dis à bientôt, encore merci à vous, et bonne vacances !

PS : si vous avez des questions, des incompréhensions, n'hésitez pas à demander, c'est toujours avec un immense plaisir que je vous réponds !

Auk.


End file.
